Sweet Dreams
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: AU. Sequel to Royal Flush. For Kuro, the last 16 weeks has been torture. 16 murders, 1 a week, all done by the same person. Each victim, tortured before dying by having their hearts literally ripped from their chests. She calls her friends, in hopes that with them, she can catch the killer. Then, the next target hits home for them all. Now, the clock of death ticks down...
1. Chapter 1

**And as promised, here's the first chapter of _Sweet Dreams_. Now, for each chapter, there'll be a quote. **

_**"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree. Traveled the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want be abused." -**_ **Eurythmics, Song: Sweet Dreams.**

* * *

"Poor girl can't be more than 16." A blonde haired woman said, kneeling next to the body of a young girl, "And just like the others, her heart's been ripped out."

"I hate to state the obvious, but we could be dealing with an amatuer Jack the Ripper." A redhead said, standing above the blonde.

"And as much as I hate to say it, you could be right. Or at least someone who looks up to that legend."

"Legend? There were several murders and letters. Not mention, the canonical five!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Her name's Janie. According to her driver's license, she's only fifteen." The blonde sighed and stood, "Bao, how many murders does that make?"

"He's probably already on the hunt for his seventeenth victim." Bao said, grimly. He looked at the blonde, "Christina, don't worry. We'll catch this guy." The redhead pulled his cell phone out and turned away, dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear. It rang several times, before someone answered.

"What's the scoop Bao?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, Kuro? It's him."

The line was silent for a moment, before Kuro said, "Guess I'll be making those calls then. You and Christina get back to the office."

"Okay then. See you in a few."

* * *

Gingka barely looked up from the file in his hands when he heard the sound of his team flocking into the conference room.

"Don't bother sitting down." Gingka said, "We're heading to Los Vegas, Kuro's called us in."

"Sixteen murders in as many weeks; About time Kuro called us." Chris said, dryly.

"I agree. Grab your things, we're meeting Nefertiti and Mikaela at the airport." Gingka saw both Ryuga and Chris open their mouths, "One, Kuro asked for them to come. She also gave me the reasons- Nefertiti's the best M.E., and she wouldn't want to trust the bodies with any one else, and Mikaela's probably one of only people minus us that can get into this creep's head the fastest." Gingka grabbed up the files in front of him and his jacket, "Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

The phone rang, jerking a man from his sleep. Groaning, he cracked his neck, answering as clearly as he could, "Special Victims."

"Yo, Luke, you sound like you could use a good night's sleep." A familiar voice chuckled over the line.

Lucas McKandless shot straight up in his chair, ignoring his aching back, "Kuro! It's been forever!"

"Eight years, actually, but yeah."

"So what'd you call for? Not just to talk, I'm sure." Lucas asked.

"You know about the murders in Los Vegas?"

"The sixteen in the last sixteen weeks? Whole country does." Lucas paused, "Why?"

"I need you and your top detectives here to help."

"Uh, I'll need a bit more of an explaination, so I have a legitamite excuse to tell the board."

"For the last decade, your department has been ranked the best, and I only want the best on this case."

"I... 'll figure out a way to get that passed as a reason." Lucas sighed, "Maybe a few days before we can get there. Paperwork and all."

"That's alright. Just get out here as soon as you can. I don't want this guy having all of Los Vegas staying inside their houses."

* * *

"Why, out of the entire team, did she choose us to pick the FBI up?" Kyoya grumbled under his breath as he leaned against the black SUV at his back.

Ryuto raised an eyebrow, "What, you don't want to see your brother again?"

"Yes, but if you'd be so kind to remember, I'm the weapons specialist! I need to be back at the office trying to figure out what the hell the killer's using as his murder weapon!"

"You haven't considered it would be more than one weapon?"

"I have, but I can't figure out which ones!"

Ryuto slowly raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about." Nile deadpanned, from where he sat in the driver's seat of Ryuto's SUV. He had his arms crossed over the side of the door, chin resting on his arms, "Try figuring out a connection of some sort between the victims and hitting a dead end on everything."

Ryuto and Kyoya shared a look.

"How is he your best friend again?"

"I met him in the academy. Stuck together. Became friends. End of story."

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" Nile frowned.

"It's not, necessarily, but-" Ryuto cut off at a shout.

"Ryuto!" The snowy haired man turned, eyes lighting up when he saw his brother and Mikaela.

"Ryuga!" He called, waving at the duo. A few minutes later, the rest of the FBI team came into view, soon enough all standing in front of all the CIA agents.

"Been a while, hasn't it guys?" Gingka asked.

"About five years ago, yeah." Kyoya nodded, "Everybody here?"

Gingka nodded, "We are."

"In that case, throw your things in the back, and load up." Kyoya said, turning and sliding into the driver's seat of his vehichle.

"Real bedside manner your brother's got." Yuu told Kakeru, who only shrugged.

* * *

"Nice to you guys again." Kuro smiled, meeting the group outside of the building, "You especially Kayla."

Mikaela smiled, and hugged the other woman, "You too, Kuro. How's everybody?"

"You'll see for yourself. Currently, stressed out."

As the group all entered the building, Chris whistled, "You guys do some remodeling?"

"Had no choice." Kuro chuckled, "Water pipes broke and flooded the building from top to bottom."

"Yeah, we had to go back to the stone age, because all the computers shorted out." Kyoya grumbled.

"You think you had it bad?" Nile asked, "I'm one of the many that had to reboot the entire system! From Interpol files, to Homeland Security files!"

"Great, you got him started." Ryuto rolled his eyes, "Way to go, Kyoya."

Kyoya growled, "Shut up."

"Anyways," Kuro said as they entered the large elevator, "I'm glad you could come so soon. I really need a hand on this case."

"What we're here for. All you had to do was call." Gingka said.

"I also called Luke. He and his team will be here in a few days."

"Lucas? He's coming?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow, "Wow. I didn't know it was that serious."

"You'll see why." Kuro said, as the elevator doors dinged open, and the group all started down a hallway, "I only sent Gingka a partial copy."

"Why'd you do that?" Gingka frowned.

"Because for each victim, there's actually a total of three files- witnesses, list of evidence, you get my point."

"So?" Ryuga frowned.

Kuro had stopped outside a conference room, and she turned to look at the FBI agents staring at her curiously. She sighed, "Sixteen, probably about to be a seventeenth, victims. Each one with three files on them, give or take. Hundreds of witnesses, but no one's seen this guy. He's a ghost. Add in the _piles_ of evidence, and you get this." Kuro turned and opened the door.

"Oh, dear God." Chris groaned.

Stacked from floor to ceiling, from tabletop to ceiling, from chair bottom to halfway up to the ceiling, were dozens of evidence and file boxes.

"Well," Gingka said after a few moments, shock in his tone, "We may as well get started."

Kuro chuckled, dryly.

"I'll put on the coffee."

* * *

 **So what'd you guys think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sue me for updating again. I'm nearly done with the final few chapters of Counterparts of Destruction and I decided to go ahead and update again. Enjoy!**

 _ **"We have three ways to act wisely. First, by thinking. That's the noblest. Second, by imitating. That's the easiest. And third, by experience. This is the bitterest."**_ **-Unknown**

* * *

A few days passed, with no new activity on the case.

Kuro had just sat down at her desk when her phone rang. Frowning, she answered, "Agent Blackheart."

"Blackheart? I thought your last name was Ji, now, Kuro." A voice said, amusedly on the other end of the line.

"Luke!" Kuro laughed, "Yeah, I keep my old name. So, what's up?"

"Me and my team are boarding the plane in about fifteen minutes. We should be there at about five."

Kuro glanced at her watch. It was eleven A.M. now.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Hey, wait, how many of you will I need to pick up?" Kuro frowned.

"Seven. Why?"

"Just need to know how many cars I need to bring. See you about five, alright?"

"Yeah. See ya- Hey, one more thing."

"What?"

"See if you can get Wales and Julian to come with you."

"Done." But as Kuro hung up, she blinked, wondering alound, "Why Julian?"

* * *

"Knock, knock!" At around four thirty, Kuro poked her head in Wales' office, "Hey, care to go to airport with me? Oh, hey, good you're here too Julian. You too."

"Sure, why?" Wales asked, shutting his laptop off.

"Lucas and his team will be here in about thirty minutes. But you know how airport security and the luggage claim is. Might be five thirty before they get out, which is why we need to go now, as we'll be right in the middle of rush hour." Kuro said, "Julian, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll come." Julian asked, "Wait, I get Wales going, why me?"

"One, Lucas asked, no idea why. Two, seven members are on his team, gonna need two cars." Kuro said.

Julian rolled his eyes, "You could've just said that."

"I just did."

Julian groaned as Wales barked out a laugh.

* * *

"Close to six. Where are they?" Julian grumbled, arms crossed as he tapped his foot against the side of the SUV's tire in irritation.

"Security. You try getting a gun, badge, and who knows what else through airport security." Kuro said, staring at the blonde.

"I'm a Konzern. I can get anything through security!"

From the passenger seat of Kuro's car, Wales laughed and leaned out the open window, "You know, one day, that excuse isn't gonna fly."

"What isn't gonna fly?" All three agents let out shouts and jumped at the voice in front of them. There was a muffled curse from Wales as he hit his head on the window of the car.

"Lucas!" Kuro gasped, "Where'd you come from?"

"New York, duh." Lucas said, in a joking tone, "Nice to see you again Kuro."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Kuro laughed, patting the man's shoulder.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Wales asked, jumping from the SUV.

"No, you're my brother." Lucas said, before nearly lunging and grabbing his brother in a bear hug, "Wales, it's been forever. How are you doing?"

"Good, bro." Wales hugged the younger back, before pushing him away at arm's length, hand on his shoulder. He eyed him, "Good to see you."

"Yep. Hey, how's Sophie?" Lucas asked.

"Fine." Wales smirked, "And currently at home, taking care of your month old nephew."

Lucas laughed, "Nice try. Sophie called me the moment she could. She said to act surprised when you called, or if I saw you." He paused, "His name's Chance, right?"

Wales chuckled, "Chance, right."

"Hey, Captain!" A voice behind Lucas made him turn, "You gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Wales, Kuro, Julian, this is my team- Masamune Kadoya, Tyler Blackout, Jasmine Laize, Zeo Abyss, Toby Stark, and well... I don't think I need to introduce the lawyer and detective of our group."

"Nero!" Julian exclaimed, seeing the younger blonde step forward.

"Hey, Julian." Nero grinned, "Long time, no see, huh?" He walked up to the elder Konzern and gave him a hug, before pulling back, "How's life treating you?"

"You mean, how's Kuro treating me. My life practically revolves around the cases that come across our team now." Julian chuckled, "But it's going well. You, on the other hand, are quite the character. Your case record as a lawyer and cop is quite impressive."

Nero blinked.

"What, you don't think I keep tabs on my own brother?" Julian laughed.

At that moment, the shrill ringing of Kuro's cell cut through the greetings. She chuckled, nervously, before stepping away a few feet, and answering.

"Yeah, Blackheart." Kuro said.

"We've got another one Kuro." It was Bao, and he sounded grim.

Kuro was silent, before asking, "Where?"

Bao gave her the location, and she sighed, "I'm at the airport now, picking up Luke and his team. We'll all be there in fifteen minutes."

"See you when you get here." The line went dead, and Kuro turned to the others.

"Hey." Kuro said, loud enough to catch the group's attention, "Hate to break up the meet and greet, but I think it would be a great time for Lucas and his team to see this guy's work in person."

"He's struck again?" Wales' smile disappeared.

"Unfortunetly. We're only fifteen minutes away from the location."

"Well," Julian sighed, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Hey, Kuro." Bao nodded at his sister, "You're not gonna believe this."

"What?" Kuro frowned.

"The victim... she's alive." Bao said.

"What?" Wales asked, "But how? This guy is so careful! Why'd he slip up?"

"None of her wounds were non- threatening, according to Nefertiti." Bao explained, "But she had something especially interesting among her wounds."

"What?" Kuro frowned.

"She had your badge number cut into her arm."


	3. Chapter 3

**" _Experience is a brutal teacher. But you learn- my God, do you learn._ " - C.S. Lewis**

* * *

Kuro blinked, "Well, that's new."

Bao hesitated, "Kuro..."

"Don't say it. I'm not going into hiding. This guy's gonna die before I do that." Kuro snapped at her brother.

Bao stepped back, "Kuro... I didn't mean-"

"Where's the girl?"

"She's gone to the hospital." Bao's shoulders slumped, "Kuro, please-"

"Back in the car, Wales." Kuro growled at the redhead, "We're going to the hospital."

Wales, knowing that to argue with Kuro at that moment would mean near death, followed her order without a sound.

* * *

Lucas had requested that Kuro drop his team off at the CIA building, so they could start going through the files. Of course, Kuro had obliged, but had been surprised when Nero ended up in one of the three remaining empty seats.

"I'm your partner, and best friend. I'm going." Nero had said, blue eyes hard as he glared at the other man, "No arguements."

Lucas had sighed, and asked Kuro, "Which hospital we going to?"

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking-" Nero was cut off.

"That's never a good thing." Lucas teased, snorting with laughter.

Nero ignored him, "Maybe Luke and I should interview her first. I mean, she's everything a special victim is, and well... I'm not being mean or anything, but we are more qualified to interview her, as we've dealt with more victims of abuse than you have."

"I agree." Kuro said, "But Wales is also qualified to interview her too. Nero, if you don't mind, I'd like you to stay with me and talk to the doctors about her condition. Wales and Lucas can interview her."

Nero sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"What's our girl's name anyways?" Lucas asked.

"Ah... Alyssa Dawn. Funny thing, she's a former CIA agent." Wales replied.

"Former?" Lucas frowned.

"Yeah. Kuro fired her about nine years ago. Around the time she started to see Bao for that Gambol case-" Wales cut off and turned to look at Lucas, who only raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The detective asked.

"You're... not freaking out." Wales said, slowly, eyeing the younger.

Lucas raised another eyebrow, "Would you prefer I do?"

"No. I'm just... surprised, I guess." Wales frowned.

"Wales..." Lucas sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll tell you, I still have nightmares about the time I was in the slave ring, I do. Nero too. But we see things, day in, day out, that are far worse than what we went through. In comparison to some of our cases, we had it easy."

Wales nodded, "I see."

"Yeah." Lucas paused, "So? We gonna talk to Alyssa or what?"

* * *

"Hi, Mei- Mei." Kuro smiled at the doctor. The teal haired woman looked up from where she was going over a file, and she smiled at Kuro too.

"Kuro! It's been a while! What brings you here?" Mei- Mei glanced over the agent's shoulder, "Is that... Nero Konzern?"

Nero chuckled, "Yep. It's me."

"Wow, haven't you changed!" Mei- Mei laughed. She turned to Kuro, "So how can I help you Kuro?"

"Well... We were wanting to talk to you about our victim." Kuro said.

"Ah! Alyssa Dawn!" Mei- Mei nodded, "I see."

"Wait. Did you just say... Alyssa Dawn?" Kuro blinked, "Damn..."

"Yes, I did. Why? You know her?"

"Yeah... She was one of my agents, about ten years ago." Kuro frowned, rubbing the back of her head, "Didn't expect that one. Anyways, what are her injuries?"

Mei- Mei's smile disappeared, "Actually, I'm glad you asked. Why don't we go to my office so we can talk?"

Nero and Kuro looked at each other, equally curious.

What was it that was so serious that Mei- Mei wanted to tell them in privacy?

* * *

"So what is it that we couldn't discuss in the hallways?" Kuro asked Mei- Mei, once they reached her office.

"Alyssa's injuries." Mei- Mei said, "And your case."

"Um... why?" Nero frowned.

"You might want to consider her a suspect." Mei- Mei said.

"Why?" Both Nero and Kuro asked as one.

"Her injuries... only to a doctor like me, who was trained under Nefertiti- and that woman never missed a thing- would be able to tell the difference before self- inflicted, and inflicted by another person." Mei- Mei said, placing her elbows on her desk and lacing her fingers together.

"Are you saying...?" Kuro started.

"That Alyssa's injuries were self inflicted?" Nero finished.

"I would, if not for the fact that there are other things counteracting that." Mei- Mei sighed, "Like for the fact of the trauma she sustained when she was raped- you can't exactly fake that. You should know that Nero."

Nero nodded, "It's very hard. Not uncommon, as I've seen it every now and then with my job, but yeah. Not exactly hard to fake."

Kuro frowned, "What else?"

"Well... the ligature marks around her wrists. Unless she knows how to tie a mean knot, there was a lot of bruising, from how tight she was tied."

Kuro frowned deeper.

"So... there's a lot against her, but there's a lot more for her." Kuro clarified.

"Yes. I'd need Nefertiti to go over my findings to, but for all I know, she's still in Virginia-" Mei- Mei was cut off.

"Actually, I called in the FBI a few days ago, and Nefertiti came too. Give me the file, and I can take it to her." Kuro said.

Mei- Mei blinked several times, before chuckling, handing Kuro a file, "And tell her to come see me too. It's been a while since we last talked."

"Will do." Kuro nodded, taking the file, before she and Nero turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"What'd you guys get from Alyssa?" Kuro asked as she, Nero, Lucas, and Wales rode back to the CIA building.

"That she hates you." Lucas said, matter- of- factly, from his place in the back seat.

Kuro looked in the rearview mirror, "Pardon?"

"What Luke means to say..." Wales turned in his seat to glare at his brother, "Is that she seems to blame you a little for this."

Mei- Mei's words from earlier rang in Kuro's head.

 _You might want to consider her a suspect._

Kuro frowned, "That so? What else?"

"She _was_ very vague on her time being held a captive by her kidnapper." Wales said, turning back in his seat, and looking out the passenger side window.

"That so?" Kuro asked again, coming to a stop at a red light.

Lucas nodded, "Yep."

Kuro pressed the gas as the light turned green, and had barely pulled away fromt he light when Wales suddenly shouted, " _KURO, LOOK OUT!_ "

Kuro, on pure instinct, hit the gas harder, and the car lurched forward. All at once, the entire vehichle jolted as another car slammed into the rearend at high speed. Kuro lost control of the vehicle and it swerved, and came up on one side. The car flipped several times, glass shattering and metal bending. The SUV stopped, ending on it's side.

Kuro groaned, pain radiating up her body. Though it wasn't her first time being in a car crash, it definetly always hurt like a bitch whenever she was.

"Everybody alive?" Kuro groaned, tugging at her seatbelt, and after several times, got it undone.

"Fine." Lucas' voice said, though there was a clear underlining of pain and anger.

"Well, at least the car didn't blow up." Nero muttered, "I'm fine too- Ah!"

"Careful!" Lucas' voice exclaimed, "Looks like your leg's pinned."

"Wonderful."

"Hey... Wales, you okay?" Lucas asked, and Kuro turned her head, her mouth going dry.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed. She reached over as well as she could, her fingers running through thick and slick blood that definetly wasn't hers. She placed them on Wales' neck, "He's got a pulse. Weak, but steady."

There was a sigh of relief from Lucas. Kuro leaned back into her seat, exhaling herself. When she inhaled, she froze.

"Gas..." She whispered. She cursed, "We need to get out, now!"

"Trying to do that." Lucas reported, "Nero, hands on my back, I'm gonna try to kick my door open."

"Yeah, good luck with that-" Kuro cut off as a burst of light suddenly flooded into the cabin of the car, from the backseat, "Never mind. Man, you've got a powerful kick!"

"Karate, and police academy style training for you." Nero's voice was weak. Kuro turned as well as she could, seeing how pale the other was.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... Just light- headed." Nero grumbled under his breath, eyes slipping closed for a moment, before snapping back open.

"Or a concussion." Kuro said, dryly. She cocked her head, hearing the sound of ambulance and police sirens, "Think you can stay awake a little bit longer?"

"Yeah." Nero said, and Kuro heard him beginning to talk to himself under his breath.

"I'm gonna try to get out." Lucas said, "Flag the EMT's down."

"Go for it. Be careful!" Kuro warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Believe it or not, I've done this before." With several grunts and curses, Lucas was out of the SUV.

"How does he do that?" Kuro wondered aloud.

"I sometimes swear he could pass as Spiderman- Ah, shit!" Nero cursed and clutched his head between his hands, and Kuro just barely heard the whimper of pain from the younger man. She didn't have a chance to ask about it, as Nero suddenly began muttering to himself in Italian.

At that moment, Kuro heard the loud wail of the sirens directly outside the car. Through the shattered windshield, she saw glimpses of cop cars, ambulances, and a fire truck.

She exhaled, relief washing over her.

Now she could relax, knowing it was only a matter of time before she and her friends would be out of danger's way.

* * *

 **Now, I'm sure you're wondering where the final chapters of Counterparts of Destruction are, and I'm working on them. It may be late Saturday, early Sunday before I update. Also, I've a got a show tomorrow, so I won't be available. But in the meantime, please review this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"There are times when the mind is dealt such a blow it hides itself in insanity. While this may not seem beneficial, it is. There are times when reality is nothing but pain, and to escape that pain the mind must leave reality behind." -**_ **Patrick Rothfuss**

* * *

"Kuro!" Said woman jumped out of her skin when her hospital room door burst open, and in rushed her brother and Mikaela.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked, worriedly.

Kuro waved her left arm, as her right one was currently in a brace, "I'm fine. I've been in my fair share of crashes, so it's nothing new."

"You had us worried half to death!" Bao exclaimed.

"Bao, even you should know it'll take more than a car crash to take your sister down." Aguma's deep voice rumbled as he walked into the room. Kuro brightened at the sight of her husband.

"Still! There'll come a day when she gets into something so bad, she'll be seriously injured- or worse!" Bao exclaimed.

Mikaela watched as Aguma sat on the bed, next to Kuro. The psychologist hid a smile as she watched Kuro lean into the brunette's side. The serene moment broke for her, however, when she noticed the slight pinch of pain and fear on Kuro's face.

"Hey... Bao?" Mikaela asked, laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Bao was still fretting over his sister.

"Why don't you go tell Christina Kuro's okay? I'm sure she's just as worried for her sister in law as you are."

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'll go do that. Be back in a few Kuro, Aguma."

Bao left the room, and Mikaela turned to Kuro, "Okay, spill. I'm the one that reads people like a book in this room, and I can see your discomfort Kuro. What's wrong?"

Aguma blinked, before gently taking Kuro's shoulders and moving so he could look her in the eye, "Kuro?"

Kuro shook her head, whispering, "It's what I didn't know was wrong."

Mikaela arched an eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked.

"You... both know how I can loose track of time, working on cases and all, right? How I don't realize what's going on around me?" Kuro asked.

"I've had to force you out of the office on more than one occasion, yes." Aguma frowned.

"Oh, yes, I remember." Mikaela snorted, "Working yourself to death!"

"Well... I didn't... I didn't..." Kuro shook her head, trying to get the words out she wanted to, but couldn't.

"Didn't what?" Aguma asked, gently.

Kuro whispered something only so low that the brunette could hear. Whatever it was, it made Aguma's purple eyes widen.

"But the crash..." Kuro choked off in a sob, and Mikaela watched as Aguma's purple eyes hardened, before he pulled the woman into a hug, hushing her.

He raised his head, just a little, glaring at Mikaela- a silent message to leave.

Mikaela, despite her curiousity, took the warning, and wisely left the room.

* * *

"How you doing?" Julian asked his brother as he walked into the hospital room his brother was in.

Nero looked up from where he was glaring at his leg, which was in a cast, "How do you think? I've got a broken leg and a bloody concussion! I'm just fine, thanks for asking!"

Julian sweatdropped, before he frowned, "I talked to Kuro earlier; She said that you were talking a lot in Italian."

Nero looked away, "Yeah, so?"

"Out of mild curiousity... Does that have anything to do with what you did when you were in the slave ring ten years ago?"

Nero startled, and at Julian's words, the heart moniter spiked, therefore answering Julian's question, despite the younger blonde saying- or, yelling, rather, "No!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Julian held up his hands.

"I am calm!"

Julian arched an eyebrow, and guestured to the wildly beeping heart moniter. Nero glowered. He finally sighed in defeat, "Yes. It does."

"You could've just said that." Julian deadpanned, crossing the room, and sitting on the edge of Nero's bed, "Why?"

"Why what?" Nero was sulking now.

"Do you speak our mother tongue in stressful situations?"

"How do you know it's stressful situations?"

Julian arched a crytical eyebrow, and Nero was reminded of his brother's days as a lawyer, before he transferred to the police academy.

"Damn your perceptiveness." Nero cursed, and Julian laughed.

"Comes with being me." Julian chuckled, before his smile faded and he stared at Nero, "Seriously though. Why?"

"It always... comforted me, when we were younger." Nero said, hoping Julian would understand.

He only got a confused stare in response, and Nero huffed, "When I got scared, worried, or upset about something and you would talk to me in Italian."

Understanding passed over Julian's face, before shock.

"Wait... we were kids then. How do you remember that?!" Julian exclaimed.

Nero had the nerve to roll his eyes.

Julian scowled.

"So much for a sharp memory, huh?" Nero quipped.

This time, Julian rolled his eyes.

It'd been nearly ten years since he had actually spoken to his brother, but even in that time, Julian realized that his brother hadn't changed in the least bit.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Lucas startled, turning away from the window, when Sophie walked into the hospital room, a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hm? Oh, he's still out." Lucas said, staring at his brother's sleeping form, before looking away with a sigh, "He had to have his damn head against the window when the crash happened, the bloody idiot."

Sophie chuckled softly, "He's smart, but sometimes I wonder too."

A quiet cry from the bundle in Sophie's arms made Lucas look up. Sophie smiled as she walked over to Lucas' side, sitting in the empty chair next to Wales' bed. Lucas stepped up behind the blunette, looking over her shoulder at the small child in her arms, "Chance has Wales' hair."

"My eyes though." Sophie said, hushing the boy in her arms.

After a moment, Lucas asked, hesitantly, "Can I... hold him?"

Sophie smiled, "Of course you can. He is your nephew after all."

Lucas smiled too, and shifted down so Sophie could hand the month old boy to him. Lucas took the baby into his arms, and the small baby cooed quietly, before slowly, blinking his eyes open.

Lucas chuckled, quietly, "You're right, he does have your eyes Sophie."

"Who... has whose eyes?" A hoarse voice filled the room.

Lucas and Sophie both looked up at Wales, who was struggling to sit up in bed.

"I'll go get a doctor. Lay back down sweetie." Sophie laid a hand on Wales' shoulder, gently pushing him back down into the pillows, before walking out of the room.

Wales, with a slight wince of pain, turned his head to see Luke holding Chance, the former whispering softly to the baby and bouncing him a little. Wales smiled, "Looks like someone's a natural."

"If you only knew how many cases that deal with babies come through my office, you'd know why. I just can't stand teenagers and pre- teens. They get on my nerves so much..." Lucas muttered softly, "He looks so much like you."

"Everyone's said that, but I have yet to see it." Wales muttered.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Lucas said, "Except... he's a much younger version of you."

Before Wales could say anything, Mei- Mei walked in with Sophie.

"Well, good to see you're awake, Wales." Mei- Mei said, pleasantly, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, except for the fact my head feels like I had a iron skillet whacked upside the back of my head." Wales said.

Lucas snorted, and said to Chance, "Let's hope you don't get your father's humor. It's terrible."

"Hey!" Wales objected.

"You can't be feeling that bad, if you and your brother are bantering like always." Mei- Mei said, "Oh, and is that Chance in your arms Luke? Aw, he's coming along just fine! Well, Wales, I'll go get you some pain medication and I'll be right back." Mei- Mei turned and walked out.

Chance cooed softly, staring up at his uncle with large, green eyes.

Lucas smiled softly at the young boy, and reached a finger out to him, smiling bigger when the baby took hold of it in his own tiny grip.

Wales and Sophie watched the scene, each with smiles on their faces.

Lucas could deny it all he wanted, but he had the softest spot for children.

* * *

The sound of a gun going off rang through the room.

Kyoya pulled the weapon away from the test dummy, and cursed under his breath.

"What the hell is the weapon?!" He hissed under his breath.

"Having trouble Tategami?" A female voice asked from the doorway. Kyoya lifted his head to glare into pink eyes.

"Bug off, Platina." He growled, turning back to his table, and placing the gun on the side of the table labeled, ' _No_ '.

"Unfortunetly for the both of us, I can't, as your office is directly across from mine, and the sound of all the guns going off is annoying me." The platnium pink haired woman retorted.

"Our respective offices are sound proof." Kyoya snorted back.

"Your door was open." Platina deadpanned, moving into the room. Kyoya noticed she had her headphones dangling around her neck, blasting music.

He frowned, but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Platina teased.

Kyoya scowled at her, "Turn down the Imagine Dragons, and go back to your office, brat."

Platina did as ordered on the first command, but leaned against the table with all the guns on it, fondly fingering one of the sniper guns.

"M55 Sniper..." She whispered. She looked up at Kyoya with a shake of her head, "Did you ever consider that the weapon that kills a person might be as ordinary as something you use everyday?"

Then, before Kyoya could say a word, Platina turned and walked out.

* * *

 **I should mention- Mikaela is not mine. She belongs to MandNwriterzz. Platina belongs to my dear friend Warrior. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we find out why Kuro was acting weird in chapter 3! You'll be in a shock, trust me! Also, Platina is not mine, she's my dear friend Warrior's OC- speaking of which, Warrior, please tell me if Platina is OCC or anything! I've been fretting over this chapter since I've wrote it... Now, for this chapter's quote!**

 **" _Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul- and sings the tunes without the words- and never stops._ " - Emily Dickenson**

* * *

"Okay, it's official." Ryuga huffed, leaning back in his chair and glaring at the stacks of boxes and files, "There is no connection between the victims that I can see."

"Then you're not looking hard enough." Gingka replied.

Ryuga glared at his boss, "Hagane..."

"For once, I agree with Gingka." Masamune Kadoya said, shutting the file he was reading and setting his chin on his fist and smirking at Ryuga, "Which leads me to the question... Has marriage and parenthood made you lazy?"

"Why you-" Ryuga made a move to lunge at the other man, but Chris grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back in his chair.

"We can get rid of the bad blood later." Chris said, "Let's focus on this for now-"

"Who's looking through the autopsy reports?" Kyoya suddenly rushed in, holding something behind his back.

"I am." Chris looked up, frowning, "Why?"

"What are the fragments recovered from the killing wound and injuries?" Kyoya asked.

Chris took a moment to look through them, "Ah... steel, plastic, and oak wood. Why?"

Kyoya revealed the things he had behind his back.

"A hammer and a screwdriver." Gingka's brow scrunched up, "So?"

"I had to do a few tests, but these two things are what were used for the killing wound." Kyoya said, "The culprit but the edge of the screwdriver to his captive's heart, before taking the hammer and driving it into their chest and doing it until he could pull her heart out."

There was a beat of silence as everyone let the information sink in. Finally, there was a collective shudder.

"Damn, whoever this guy is, he's a sick freak." Masamune muttered.

"Agreed. But what's causing the wounds? The ones where it looks like they were carved out?" Gingka asked.

"An electric screwdriver." Kyoya said, "Press the blade to your skin, dig in, and press the trigger. That'll about do it."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Ryuto bolted out of the room, looking green.

"Kyoya... how did you figure it out?" Chris asked.

"I... had a little help." Kyoya admitted.

"From who?" Ryuga frowned.

"Platina."

* * *

Christina was muttering to herself as she made her way down the hallway, to Platina's office. The blonde was pissed- at the person who had almost killed Kuro- and intrigued- because of Kuro's current mysteriousness- all rolled up into one big ball waiting to explode.

She found Platina, head down on her desk.

"Platina?" Christina asked, surprised.

"Haven't had my morning coffee yet. I didn't even leave the office last night." Platina grumbled, lifting her head up, "What's up, Crissie?"

"Kyoya said you helped him figure out the murder weapon. I just wanted to hear you say it myself, as you hate Kyoya and all." The blonde smirked.

Platina rolled her eyes, "He can be nice on occasion. It's just when he says or does something so irrovocablly stupid that I can't help but tease him about it."

"Does irrovocablly stupid include bringing you a medium sized chocolate latte every time you work late or stay all night?" Both Platina and Christina jumped when Kyoya walked in, set said cup of coffee on Platina's desk, before turning and walking out, nodding at Crissie, "Christina."

As the door shut behind Kyoya, Platina called after him, "No! But that doesn't mean it gives me the fuel I need to do so!"

Right before the door shut, Kyoya shot his hand back in, middle finger out. Platina laughed, "You wish!"

Almost instantly, the door cracked open wider, and Kyoya poked his head in, eyebrow raised. Platina smirked and picked up her coffee, sipping on it as her pink eyes met Kyoya's blue ones.

Kyoya finally shook his head and turned away, muttering, "How Dynamis deals with you, I'll never understand."

"He's my brother, that's why!" Platina took another gulp of her latte.

Christina arched a eyebrow at Platina, "It's a wonder you two haven't laid each other all ready, with all the innuendos between you."

Platina spit out a gulp of her latte, "Christina!"

"What?"

"Kyoya and my relationship is strictly platonic! Business!"

"Oh, not you too!"

"Huh?"

"Kuro said the same thing about her and Aguma- and look! They're married, expecting a kid in about nine months!"

Platina paled, before frowning, "No one's told you?"

"Told me what?" Christina asked.

"All of us girls of the CIA knew she was pregnant, because of Mei- Mei telling us about Kuro's constant visits to her office, not to mention her abnormal cravings..." Platina cocked her head, "The car crashed caused Kuro to have a miscarriage, according to Mei- Mei."

Christina's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew, as Bao's Kuro's brother, after all. And you're married to Bao..."

"No I didn't know!" Christina exclaimed. She shook her head, "Damn Kuro for always putting herself and others at risk." She paused, before saying, "But you wouldn't do that, if you and Kyoya were to have a kid, would you...?"

Platina's expression went dark, "We're co- workers only, Crissie."

"That's what Kuro said about her and Aguma!" Christina sang.

" _Out! Out now, you insufferable blonde!_ " Platina yelled, lunging for the other woman. Christina, with a loud cackle, bolted for the door, and out down the hallway. Platina, standing in the doorway, seething, looked up at the feeling of eyes on her. She saw Kyoya in his own office, staring with an arched eyebrow.

Platina sent a death glare his way, before turning and slamming her office door in his face, the entire sound reverbrating through the floor.

* * *

"Kuro?" Said woman looked up from her files at the sound of a firm knock on her office door. Aguma was standing in the doorway, looking a little worried and tired.

"Oh. Hey hon. What's up?" Kuro asked, turning back to her work.

There was a beat of silence before Aguma asked, "Don't you think you should take a break? I mean, you've been through a lot in the last-"

"No." Kuro said, harsher than she meant to. She sighed, "Not until the guy that's been doing the killings is caught."

Aguma was silent, before he muttered, "It's all my fault."

Kuro blinked, and looked up, "What? No! It's not-"

"You get so caught up in your work, you don't pay attention to yourself, to those around you, and sometimes the news." Aguma murmured, sitting in the chair in front of Kuro's desk.

"Aguma, what are you going on about?" Kuro frowned.

Aguma laid a newspaper that Kuro hadn't noticed he had on the desk. She eyed Aguma, before looking at the front page headline. Her eyes went wide, before she looked up at Aguma.

"Your brother's out of jail?!" She exclaimed.

"The prison guards or warden didn't know until last night." Aguma said, soberly.

"But he was in complete isolation! How did he escape?!"

"Trojan horse, if I was guessing." Aguma said, dryly.

Kuro's heart thudded in her chest.

"And that's not the worst of it." Aguma murmured, pulling a picture out of his coat pocket, "Nile and Yuu managed to get a picture of the guy behind the wheel that caused the car crash."

Kuro blinked at the picture, and went paler than normal.

"It was... Jigoku?!" She whispered, feeling faint, "But... how'd he know that's where..."

"That's what Nile and Yuu are working on." Aguma said, softly, "Kuro... I'm so sorry-"

"No." Kuro shook her head, voice cracking, "Not your fault... It's mine, because I didn't pay attention to myself... and I didn't listen to Mei- Mei." Kuro laughed, short and bitter, "All of those visits, she told me her suspicions, but I was so stubborn to take an ultrasound that I ended up killing our child."

Aguma reached across the desk and took Kuro's hand in his, "I know. It's just in your nature." He paused, his voice taking on a harsh tone, "But I can promise you, when I find my brother, no one will be able to identify him, once I'm done with him."

"No. You don't need to put your career on the line because of me, Aguma." Kuro shook her head.

Aguma grinned, devilishly, "Who said they'd be able to figure out it was me that was behind everything?"

Kuro shivered involuntarially, knowing that there was more truth than what she wanted to know behind that statement.


	6. Chapter 6

**" _Who knows where inspiration comes from. Perhaps it arises from desperation. Perhaps it comes from the flukes of the universe, the kindness of the muses._ " -Amy Tan**

* * *

To say the next few days were tense, that was an understatement. Everyone was working day in, day out trying to find _something_ that could help them catch the killer that was terrorizing the city of Las Vegas.

Mikaela stifled a yawn as she pushed another interview file away.

"How many people did the CIA interview anyways?" Mikaela mumbled.

"Close to fifty. You just finished number fifteen there." Was Chris response.

Mikaela sighed and leaned forward, elbows on the table as she dug her knuckle's into her temples. A hand laid on the small of her back, drawing soothing circles a moment later. Mikaela cracked one eye open to see Ryuga staring at his own file, with his hand on Mikaela's back.

"Maybe you should get out of the office for a while." Ryuga murmured to her, "You're tense. Probably wouldn't hurt for you to get some sleep either."

Mikaela opened both of her eyes, and gave Ryuga a look, "In case you forgot-"

"Hey," Christina poked her head in the room, "I'm going for a coffee. Anybody wanna come with me?"

"Mikaela will." Ryuga said, and the look his wife gave him was scathing.

"Cool! Let's go Mikaela!" Christina turned from the room.

Mikaela scowled as she stood. She grabbed Ryuga's ear- ignoring the yelp of pain- and hissed in his ear, "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

"You know, you didn't actually have to come." Christina said to Mikaela, as the two women stood in line at the coffee shop.

"What are you talking about?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow.

"I know you didn't want to come. You wanted to stay at the office and try to catch the bastard." Christina rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense! I wanted to!" Mikaela snroted, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"So... The text of ' _Careful, she's in a mood'_ from Ryuga was nothing more than a lie?" Christina raised an eyebrow.

Mikaela groaned, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"I say that a lot to Bao, too." Christina chuckled, as the two women made their way up to the counter, "Black coffee, no sugar."

"Same." Mikaela said to the girl behind the counter.

"So, how's your daughter doing? Shanaya?" Christina asked, as the duo waited on their orders.

"Daddy's girl, as always." Mikaela chuckled.

"I'd bet." Christina laughed, as she grabbed her coffee the waiter handed her and paid the bill.

The two girls walked out of the coffee shop, laughing with each other, not noticing that they were being watched the entire time.

* * *

It was like a game of chess really, the man thought, staring out the window, Once the Queen sacrificed her rooks, knights, and pawns, it left her wide open for the kill.

Kill... The figure shivered in delight. How long had it been since his last one? Nearly 72 hours. He had to go out again- find the right one, snatch her up, take her, feel the blood leave her, watch the light die in her eyes...

The figure blinked and looked through the window again, moistening his lips as he watched a pretty, dark haired woman walk by, conversing with an equally pretty blonde.

 _Two in one,_ he thought. _Two in one..._

The man flagged down a waitress, and paid his bill, before standing and walking out of the coffee shop, following the two women. The adreniline was already coursing through his veins, ready for the kill.

* * *

"Where are Crissie and Kayla?" Kuro asked, walking into the conference room.

"Went for coffee." Ryuga replied.

"How long ago?" Kuro asked.

Ryuga glanced at his watch, and did a double take, "Um... Maybe I should call Kayla..."

Ryuga reached for his phone, and dialed Mikaela's number. After several rings and no one answered, he frowned. The call went straight to voicemail, and it worried Ryuga.

"She's not answering." Ryuga murmured.

"How long ago did they leave?" Kuro snarled, her voice low.

"Over an hour and a half ago." Ryuga said, shooting to his feet while grabbing his leather jacket, "Where's the shop that Christina goes to?"

"Right around the corner." Bao said, also standing and grabbing his jacket.

"I'm coming with you." Kuro said, "You're dealing my family here, I hope you realize that."

"Then keep up!" Both Bao and Ryuga shouted over their shoulders from down the hallway.

Kuro cursed under her breath and chased after them.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ryuga slammed his fist into the brick wall as he, Bao, and Kuro all stepped outside of the coffee shop Christina and Mikaela had last been spotted at.

"Calm down Ryuga." Kuro said, "We'll find her."

"And if we don't?" Ryuga snarled.

Kuro gave him a level look, "We will."

"Kuro," Bao said, "You know... we could have the next two murders on our hands-"

Bao didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, as Ryuga grabbed him by the collar of the jacket and slammed him against the wall, "Don't you dare say that! Christina's your wife- don't tell me you're not worried about her!"

"Let me finish!" Bao choked, and Kuro pulled the two men apart, standing between them with a hand on both of their chests.

"Bao, finish." Kuro said.

"Well... We know our UNSUB usually dumps the bodies five days after he kidnaps them. But for one of the girls... We have ten days. But also, what if he dumps both of them at the same time?"

"We don't know if we have the normal time, or double, Bao." Kuro deadpanned.

"So, we go back to the office, and start an all out search." Bao said, "With two of our own's on the line, I'm sure the entire building will be combing the city and everywhere else for them!"

Kuro frowned at her brother, before turning to Ryuga, who was glaring at the redhead, "You up for that?"

"Right now, there's nothing I _won't_ be up for." Ryuga growled.

Kuro nodded, and walked off, "Then let's get started."

* * *

A low groan slipped through the woman's lips as she slowly woke up.

Blinking, Christina raised her throbbing head, and everything came rushing back to her.

Going to the coffee shop... walking back to the office... the van pulling up beside her and Mikaela-

 _Mikaela!_

Christina looked around frantically, not seeing the dark haired FBI agent anywhere.

"Don't worry about your friend," A hoarse voice said from behing Christina, in the darkest part of the room, "She wasn't the one I needed."

Christina swallowed, her throat and mouth dry. She was unable to say a word, which was out of character for her.

"You," That voice was right beside Christina's ear, the hoarseness gone and clear as a bell, "Are exactly what I want."

Christina choked on air, recognizing the voice. She didn't want to look, but she couldn't shut her eyes, as she was paralyzed with fear.

A hand cupped her chin, and turned her head. Cold, steel- blue eyes bore into her violet ones.

"Now, now, Crissie..." Jigoku Ji hissed, "Why so afraid?"

Christina screamed.

* * *

It hadn't even been twenty four hours later that Kuro got a call from Mei- Mei, saying Mikaela had just been admitted to the hospital.

Kuro had been shocked to say in the least, as she grabbed Ryuga- literally, by the collar- and dragged him out to her car. Of course, Ryuga was antsy, saying Kuro needed to hurry up.

Kuro still made it to the hospital at a resonable time, despite her brother in law's nagging.

Mei- Mei all but met them at the front door, where she instantly started going over Mikaela's condition before Ryuga or Kuro could open their mouths.

"She's got a few lacerations on her arms from trying to fight off and defend herself from her attackers." Mei- Mei said, "A nasty bump and mild concussion from when they knocked her out. And mild hypothermia, from exposure of the cold last night."

"What room?" Ryuga asked, harsher than Kuro was sure he meant to.

"Follow me." Mei- Mei turned and walked off. Ryuga started off, then realized Kuro wasn't following. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You go on." Kuro said, "I need to make a call first."

Ryuga nodded, then turned and followed after Mei- Mei. Kuro pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Sophie?" Kuro said into her cell, "Yeah, it's me. Listen, how soon can you get a court order for me to interview Davida Gambol?"

* * *

 **Yep! Davida's making an appearance in this story too! And I just had to end it there, I'm sorry! Now, I thought I could update Counterparts of Destruction today, but I got caught up in life and this chapter, so... If I don't update by Wendsday, curse me out all you want.**

 **Well, I'm off to bed! Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**" _We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it._ " -Tennessee Williams**

* * *

"Kayla!" The woman looked up from where she was glaring at the IV in her arm when Ryuga rushed in. From the hallway, she heard Mei- Mei shout in protest.

Before Mikaela even had a chance to say anything, she was suddenly embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm never volunteering you to do something again." Ryuga mumbled in her ear. Mikaela snorted.

"Glad you learned your lesson. Now where's Kuro? I need to talk to her." Mikaela poked Ryuga in the stomach, and Ryuga moved to where he was sitting on the edge of her bed, hands still on hers.

"Making a phone call." Ryuga replied.

"To who?" Mikaela asked.

"No idea. And if I did, I don't know if I could tell you." Ryuga shrugged, "She didn't act like she wanted to say who she was calling."

"Typical Kuro."

"What's typical of me?" Both Ryuga and Mikaela looked up to see Kuro walk in the room.

"Your mysteriousness." Mikaela informed her sister.

"I was talking to Sophie." Kuro said.

"About...?"

"I'm not sure you wanna know."

"Kuro..." Ryuga said, "If this has to do with Mikaela, she has a right to know."

"Well, in a way, it does." Kuro sat in the spare chair, "I was talking to her about getting me an interview with Gambol." Kuro held up a hand when both Ryuga and Mikaela opened their mouths, "Let me finish. Gambol worked with who caused the car crash a few days ago. We're also suspecting him to have some type of involvement in the murders."

"Who?" Kayla frowned.

Kuro looked away, and both Ryuga and Mikaela shared a look, wondering who it was Kuro was talking about.

Mikaela thought of him first, as her memory of her kidnapping was returning to her.

"Jigoku." She said, as though she had just realized it- in which, she had.

Kuro sighed, "Yeah."

Mikaela groaned, "And I'm guessing since I'm here, Christina's the one that's been kidnapped?"

"Bao's still at the office, working on finding her. I doubt he'll get any sleep for the next few days." Kuro murmured.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow at Kuro's silence, "Are you okay Kuro?"

Kuro looked up, "What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're reclusive. Your answers are short. You're quiet, which isn't you."

Kuro shrugged, "Just worried."

Mikaela slowly raised an eyebrow.

Kuro glared at her, and Mikaela returned the look, tenfold.

Kuro looked away again, before clearing her throat and staring back at Mikaela, "What do you remember from yesterday afternoon?"

Mikaela looked away, biting her lip, "Can we talk about it later?"

"You want to be responsible for Christina's death?" Kuro shot right back.

Mikaela's jaw dropped in absolute shock. Ryuga snarled, the tone of the sound furious.

"What are you implying?!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"That your hesitation and stubborness could get Crissie killed and you'd be responsible because of the fact you didn't say anything." Kuro said, coolly.

Mikaela stared, dumbfounded, at her sister, absolutely shocked at what she was implying.

"I can't believe you!" Mikaela exclaimed, "Trying to put the blame on me!"

"Whatever gets you to tell me what happened." Kuro replied.

Mikaela scowled. Kuro exhaled.

"Listen, I know you might want a little time," Kuro said, gently, "But time is of the essence here. And if you want, Ryuga can stay here while I ask you the questions."

"Please?" Mikaela asked her husband, who nodded.

"Of course." Ryuga murmured.

Kuro nodded a little, "Alright then. Mikaela what was the last thing you remember?"

"Walking back to the office with Christina. We were talking about Shanaya." Mikaela replied.

"Did you see anyone? Notice anyone that shouldn't be there? Was anyone following you?" Kuro asked.

"Not... that I noticed. But Christina, she kept looking over her shoulder, like she felt like we were being followed or something."

"What else?"

"We came around the corner, right next to the alley." Mikaela murmured, "And... a van pulled up next to us."

"Van? What color? Know the model?"

"Uh... late model Ford, dark... Maybe blue?" Mikaela closed her eyes, brow furrowing and a frown crossing her face.

"What happened next?" Kuro asked.

"The door slid open. Two men jumped out- one from the back and the other from the driver's seat. They both wore masks."

"What else?"

"They made a grab at Christina first, the both of them. I... I drew my gun, fired off a few shots." Mikaela murmured, "One of them turned on me and grabbed my arm, made me loose my grip on my gun. I dropped it. He picked it up and hit me across the face with it. I... don't remember much after that."

Mikaela opened her eyes, green eyes shimmering in regret, "I... don't know how much more I can remember."

"That's okay. Did you regain consiousness any time after you got hit?"

Mikaela shook her head, "No... I don't think so."

Kuro smiled, "That's okay. You remembered a lot. I'll but a BOLO out on the van. In the meantime, you stay here and get better."

Then, Kuro walked out of the room.

* * *

Kuro pulled her phone out, once she was in her car. She dialed a number, and Nile picked up.

"Yeah, Kuro, whatcha need?" Nile asked.

"Go back nine years- run through all of the vehichles we recovered on the Gambol and McKandless cases." Kuro said.

"Okay, on that. Any car specifically I'm looking for?" Nile asked, and Kuro heard the clacking of keys in the background.

"Dark blue, late model Ford van." Kuro replied.

"I got seven hits. Any way you can narrow it down?" Nile asked.

"Any of them got GPS trackers on them, by any chance?"

"All of them."

"Okay, see if any of them were near the CIA building in the last twenty four hours?"

More clacking, "One."

"Send me the address of where it is now." Kuro hung up, before redialing and calling her brother and Aguma.

* * *

"Ugh. What is that smell?!" Bao exclaimed, when he, Kuro, Aguma, Chris, and a few other CIA agents entered the address Nile had sent Kuro.

"Rotting flesh." Kuro replied, "Never a good sign."

As the agents moved through the house, Kuro moved to the kitchen, gun drawn. Making her way through the room, she found there was no one there.

Kuro sighed and had just put her arms and gun down when she heard from the basement, "Hey someone call an ambulance!"

Kuro didn't hold her breath, but she rushed through the house and down the stairs of the basement.

"Oh god!" She heard her brother exclaim, "Christina!"

Kuro reached the bottom of the stairs, and retched, as the smell of decomposition was it's strongest in the dank room. She covered her mouth with the collar of her jacket, and looked at the far end of the room, where she saw her brother holding an unconsious Christina in his arms. Kuro felt bile rising up in her throat at the blonde's condition.

Christina's clothes were torn to shreds, and bruises littered her face, arms, and legs. There were multiple lacerations over her face and arms, and blood poured from them, forming a large pool around her. There were multiple burns on her arms, all serious looking, from Kuro's perspective.

Kuro swallowed thickly, and turned away, moving her jacket collar and emptying the contents of her stomach. A hand laid on the small of her back, and another lifted up the hair on her back, and around her face, away from her mouth.

"Maybe you should go back upstairs." Aguma's voice murmured in her ear.

Kuro shook her head, "No, Christina's-"

But Kuro heaved again, contradicting her protests. After her heaving she muttered, "Only if you come up with me."

"Whatever gets you out of here."

* * *

"Bao's riding with Crissie back to the hospital. According to the EMT's, she's gonna need surgery." Chris said, following after the ambulance.

"Internal bleeding?" Aguma asked from the passenger seat.

"Yeah." Chris said, "You know, we were all focused on Christina, but I saw something in that basement I didn't think I'd ever see."

"What's that?" Kuro asked from the backseat, sipping on her bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Chris hesitated, glancing at Aguma out of the corner of his eyes. Finally, he sighed, "I know Jigoku's only been out a few weeks, nowhere near long enough to have committed the last seventeen, almost eighteen tonight, murders, but we have more victims than we originally thought on our hands."

"Meaning?" Kuro asked.

"I saw five, maybe more, bodies in that basement Kuro." Chris said, grimly, "Whoever this sick freak is, he's been at it longer than we've realized."

"And you're thinking that if we hadn't arrived when we did-" Aguma cut off.

Chris finished, "Christina would've been another victim."

* * *

"Please tell me you weren't here all night." Kyoya said, flatly, as he walked into Platina's office the next morning.

Platina looked up from the file she was looking over, "No. Came in early. Bring me coffee?" She glanced at her watch, "Hey, you're in late. How come?"

"Did you really think I was gonna stop at the coffee shop where Christina and Mikaela were attacked? And besides, you know me. I change my routine up every morning, less chance of being followed." Kyoya handed Platina her chocolate latte.

"Speaking of Kayla and Crissie, how are they?" Platina asked, taking a sip of her morning caffiene. She let out a low groan as the taste exploded over her tongue.

"Kayla's coming back in today." Kyoya said, "Christina's out cold, has been all night." Kyoya frowned at the file on Platina's desk, "What's that?"

"Photos of Christina's injuries, before and after her surgery. Kuro sent them to Nile, who e- mailed them to me. And to quote Kuro, 'Work with Tategami and find out what the weapons are. Half the time, might be faster to catch who did it'." Platina shook her head, "It was Jigoku, I know it, but he's not responsible for all the murders."

"What do you mean? He could be responsible for most of them!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"You didn't hear?" Platina raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what?"

"When they found Christina, they found five more bodies with the same MO... And counting." Platina said.

Kyoya's jaw dropped, "You're kidding. Where were they?!"

"Five on the floor, and using X- Ray technology, they've found quite a few more in the walls."

Kyoya shuddered, "How long has this guy been at it?"

"According to Nefertiti, from the amount of decomposition, several months. He's just escalated to one a week now, because something's either set him off, or the need to kill has become to much, to quote Gingka and his team."

Kyoya shook his head, "How many more murders are gonna be committed before we catch this bastard?"

"That's a question I don't even want to answer."

* * *

 **Goodnight my lovelies! I'm off to bed! I shall see you tomorrow! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**" _Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win_." -Stephen King**

* * *

"Any word on Christina?" Mikaela asked when Kuro walked into the conference room.

"None yet. She's still unconsious." Kuro replied, "We anywhere on the new bodies?"

"No. They were all killed the same way. And by the way, the count jumped from seventeen to twenty five." Mikaela murmued, "All killed the same way- their hearts were ripped out."

Kuro groaned, and sat down in a chair, "Wonderful! And until Christina wakes up, we have no idea who the hell is behind all of this!"

"Which may be a while." Chris said, hanging up his cell phone, "Just got off the phone with Nefertiti- she said that due to all the pain Crissie's in, they had to up her morphine, which means she'll be asleep for a few more hours- may be tonight before she wakes up, maybe in the morning."

Kuro sighed herself, and began looking through a few files. Her brow furrowed, and she pulled a few more to her, looking through them.

All at once, she gathered the files in front of her, and rushed from the room.

"What's gotten into her?" Ryuga wondered.

* * *

"Kyoya, Platina!" Kuro called as she exited the elevator leading to their floor.

"Hold on a minute!" Platina called from her office down the hall. At the same time, there was a loud thump and muttered curse from Kyoya's office.

Kuro sighed, and moved to the empty conference room next to Platina's office. She sorted out the files in her arms, flipping to a certain page on each one. Once she had that done, she straightened up to see the pair she wanted walk in.

"Shut the door." Kuro ordered, and Kyoya did as told.

"Kyoya, this is directed to you, because I know about you- what can you tell me about the weapons trade in the underground world?" Kuro asked.

Kyoya cleared his throat and shifted a little, leaning back against the wall, "Why do you want to know?"

Kuro tapped a file in front of her, "I didn't realize it until now, but every suspect we interviewed- they all worked for the gun company, some of them at the same time as others."

Platina looked over them, curious, "Hey, you're right. Rockwell and Bliss Gun Company."

"And a few years ago," Kyoya murmured, walking up to the table, "They were under investigation for gun running." Under his breath, he added, "Glad I got out of that business fifteen years ago..."

Platina, having heard that last comment, turned to give Kyoya a quizical look.

"I heard that. Did they let you go easy, or did you have to fight your way out?" Kuro asked.

Kyoya rubbed the back of his neck, "Let me out easy. But they said they'd always have a place for me, if I wanted to come back."

Kuro hummed thoughtfully to herself. Kyoya looked up, and understanding came across his eyes.

"No... Kuro, no, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." Kyoya said, harshly, "I'm not doing it."

"What? What is she thinking?" Platina frowned.

"I want you to go in undercover, Kyoya." Kuro's voice held no room for arguements, "I'll have Nile build up a rep sheet for you, so you'll be legitamite if they decide to check you out. And since you're never seen in the newspapers or on TV- that's your brother, not you- that's all the better."

"No!" Kyoya exclaimed, "I got out of the illegal stuff when I saw what happened to people who got in the way! I cleaned up! I went to school! You were the only head agent in this goddamned fucking building who overlooked my record to allow me on the team!"

Kuro snarled, "You're damn right! And if I hadn't, you'd be back on the streets, and I'm pretty damn sure you would've gone crawling back to R&B Gun Company for a job! But it doesn't matter, because these killings still would've happened and I'd have to sent in an undercover agent!"

"Where they would've found out about the gun running and you would've been arrested with all of the others involved." Platina murmured, more to Kyoya than Kuro.

"Thank you Platina." Kuro said.

"Shut up, Platina!" Kyoya snarled at the pinkette. Before he could blink, Platina's expression went from sullen, to thunderous, and her hand flashed.

 _SMACK!_

Kuro blinked as a red mark appeared on Kyoya's cheek. Kyoya blinked, gaping at Platina.

"Don't you ever tell me to shut up, again, you hear me?!" Platina hissed.

Kyoya blinked multiple times, still in shock.

Kuro, after a few minutes of silence, cleared her throat, "And Platina... I need you to go undercover too."

Platina whipped on Kuro, " _What?! Why?!_ "

"I need someone to go in as Kyoya's back up, and considering you two know each other like a book, you make the most logical person." Kuro waved a hand when Platina started to object, "You can go in as his apprentice or something. I'll have Nile build you a rep sheet too."

"Kuro-" Both Kyoya and Platina started.

"This is not up for debate." Kuro snarled, voice low, "This is the best lead we have for these murders, and I don't want Los Vegas in a panic. We're already at twenty five, and I sure as hell don't want it to get to thirty, understand me?! That being said, you two are going in on Saturday night, which means you have five days to get your act together!"

Kuro's phone rang, breaking the tense silence that followed. Kuro scowled and answered it.

"Kuro!" It was Bao, "Christina... she's woke up!"

"Good, but I'm kinda busy right now." Kuro replied, and started to hang up, but Bao's voice cut her off and her blood ran cold at his next words.

" _Kuro, she doesn't remember who I am._ "

* * *

Bao was in a state of shock as he sat out in the hallway in a chair adjacent to Christina's room. He had been coming back from getting a coffee when he saw all the doctors in her room. He rushed in, and saw Christina, sitting up and awake.

Bao, in a state of joy, had pushed through Mei- Mei and her team of nurses, cupping Christina's face and kissed her.

It had been a few seconds later that Christina had placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, shock, fear, and confusion on her face.

Her words had numbed him to the core.

"Who are you?"

Which is how Bao found himself in one of the chairs, waiting for Mei- Mei to give him the diagnosis on his wife.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Bao thought as said woman stepped from the blonde's room. She looked around, and upon seeing Bao, motioned for him to follow her.

Bao did without second thought.

* * *

"Bao, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Mei- Mei sighed as the duo entered her office.

"What?" Bao asked miserably.

"Christina has amnesia." Mei- Mei said.

"I figured that out when she rejected me earlier."

"I mean... she's missing the last eleven years of her life." Mei- Mei said.

Bao blinked at her.

"She thinks it's still 2004." Mei- Mei inhaled, "She doesn't know she's a CIA agent. She doesn't know that you're her husband."

Bao went pale as he realized what Mei- Mei was saying.

"She doesn't... remember anything?" Bao whispered, gripping the back of a chair for support.

"Worse yet," Mei- Mei murmured, "She thinks she's still married to Jigoku. We had to sedate her, because she was freaking out that he'd be mad if he didn't know where she was."

Bao felt sick. His entire world was spinning; The ground felt like it was giving out beneath him...

"Bao?" Mei- Mei's voice was distant, muffled, "Are you okay?"

Bao collapsed, his entire world going dark.

* * *

 ***evil smile* Do I even need to say anything? Now, don't expect any updates of any sort tomorrow- currently, where I live, we're being slammed with rain. Seriously, it's like a hurricane or something. Anyways, it may be a few days before I can update, so I hope this little cliffhanger leaves you lying awake in bed for the next few days! So please... review! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**" _With foxes, we must play the fox_." - Dr Thomas Fuller**

* * *

Kuro stormed into the hospital, going straight to the room where her brother was.

Kuro found him, laying on a bed in an empty hospital room. Mei- Mei was shining a light in his eyes, checking his pupils.

"You collapsed from exauhstion and shock. Some rest will do you some good." Mei- Mei said, putting her flashlight up. She turned to see Kuro, "I recommend that Bao stays out of the office for about three or four days."

Kuro nodded, "Any word on Crissie?"

"Still sedated." Mei- Mei said, "She may be for a while, depending on how she acts when she wakes up."

Kuro nodded, "Are Wales, Luke, and Sophie still here?"

"Lucas is here, getting ready to sign Wales out, yes. Why?"

"Just asking. I need to talk to Lucas." Kuro eyed her brother, "You, stay here and rest- both doctor's and boss's orders."

Bao only nodded, his entire face solemn.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Lucas looked from where he was staring out the window to see Kuro walk into his brother's hospital room, "Where's Wales?"

Lucas guestured to the adjoining bathroom, "Changing. He's been going stir- crazy without nothing to do. I think he's glad he's leaving today."

Kuro chuckled, "I don't blame him." She became serious, "I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, shoot." Lucas said.

"Who, on your team, has the most... questionable methods of interrogation?" Kuro asked.

Lucas snorted, "Kadoya, no contest." He paused, "Why?"

"I need to interview a prisoner from an old case that might be tied to the murders." Kuro said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, before nodding, "Well, I'm gonna get Wales home, make sure he's comfortable, so I may be a while before I get back to the office."

Kuro nodded, "Thanks, Luke."

Kuro walked out, and as the door shut behind her, she heard Wales' voice, "Was that Kuro that just left?"

And Lucas' voice, "Yeah. Now, you ready to get out of here?"

"Is that a question that needs answering?"

* * *

"Let me ask you Masamune, why'd you quit the FBI?" Kuro asked as she and the NYPD detective waited for their prisoner to be brought to the interview cell.

Masamune shrugged, "A few things."

Kuro arched an eyebrow, "Like...?"

Masamune sighed, "I found my calling in SVU, mainly because of my childhood."

Kuro blinked, "Do I dare ask what that has to do with anything?"

"I grew up in New York, and... I never knew my dad." Masamune explained, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head, "And my mom... she was a drunk. Never abusive, thank god for that, but a definete drunk. She couldn't keep a steady job, and... she hated me."

"I thought you said she wasn't abusive." Kuro frowned.

"She wasn't. But she hated me because I looked so much like my father. I never knew what that had to do with anything. I managed to get through school strictly by my grades, and college on scholarships. I went to the police and FBI academy, and got a place on Hagane's team.

"That being said, it was after a bad case that struck a little too home for me, that I decided to have my DNA tested. Imagine my shock when the results came back that my father was a man who had raped over thirty women before being caught."

Kuro nodded, grimly, "Your mom was one of his victims."

"Right on." Masamune sighed, "And she was right- I looked so much like him. The only thing I had from her was her eyes."

"Who caught him?" Kuro asked after a moment's silence.

"The very same guy I'm currently working for- Lucas McKandless."

"So you felt as though you owed him a great debt." Kuro said, nodding a little.

"Bingo." Masamune chuckled a little. He became serious, "Is it true? That the woman we're interviewing here today is the same woman that suggested to Lucas' father that he use him as a money maker?"

"You're smart." Kuro observed, "And right. Davida Gambol. Surely you saw the news ten years ago." Kuro pushed the file under her arms to the man next to her.

"Who didn't? The CIA and FBI uncovered the largest human and sex trafficking rings in the country, though it was pretty low on the list for world wide." Masamune said, going over Gambol's file.

Kuro nodded, and suddenly stood up from her seat as the sound of the buzzer echoing in the hallway signaled the sound of the door opening.

Masamune stood up too, and both watched as two guards, both with their hands on a woman's shoulders, walked in.

Kuro took a moment to eye Davida Gambol, and the woman did the same to her.

Davida's dark hair was down, loose and stringy. There were several gray streaks in her hair. Her eyes were as cold as ever, and her skin was pale and waxy. The chains she was in jingled a little as she walked.

"I gotta say, Davida, orange really isn't your color." Kuro said, smartly, "Now, why don't you sit down?"

Davida cocked her head, "After you, Agent Blackheart."

Kuro stood right where she was. Davida turned to the man beside Kuro, "And who are you?"

Masamune pulled out his badge, "Masamune Kadoya- NYPD."

"NYPD, huh? What's a New York detective like yourself doing here in Los Vegas?" Davida purred.

"Helping a friend." Masamune moved around the table, waving the guards off, "Thanks guys, but we got this."

The guards nodded and walked out of the room. The moment the door was shut behind them, Masamune turned and sharply pulled out the single chair across from Kuro, before grabbing Davida's shoulder and roughly sitting her into the metal chair.

"Hey!" Davida exclaimed, "I can sue you for police brutality, you know that, right?!"

"Go ahead, but I think you'll find his boss will overlook that little fact, considering who Detective Kadoya works for." Kuro replied.

"Who do you work for?" Davida sneered, "Some political idiot?"

"I work in the SVU department. I work for Lucas McKandless." Masamune said.

Davida shifted, and leaned back in her chair, "So the little bitch managed to get a job, huh?"

"I also work with New York's top prosecution lawyer, Nero Konzern." Masamune said.

At that, Davida's eyes went from cold, to a little fearful. Masamune noticed, and smirked.

"So, Davida, we came here to ask you a few questions." Kuro said, and she finally sat down, "Did you know Jigoku Ji broke out of prison?"

"Yes, and I'm glad for him!" Davida said, matter of factly.

Kuro scowled, "Did you have an aid in that?"

"Who me? Nah, these idiotic prison guards and the warden record all of my phone calls and visits." Davida snorted.

"Are you in any way connected to the current murders that've been going on the last few months?"

"Now that..." Davida leaned forward, dark eyes locking with Kuro's, "Is a theory. Maybe if I saw a file or two, I could tell you."

Kuro brought the pictures of the crime scenes closer to her being, "Not happening."

Davida sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Then I suppose I can't help you-"

"Do you get off on other's people pain?" Masamune asked abruptly. Davida blinked at him.

"I think you do. Only people like you would. You like to see other people suffer. But most of all," Masamune leaned closer to the woman, "You like being in control. And you hate it when people take that from you."

Davida tried to stand up, her expression furious, before Masamune grabbed her shoulders and shoved her right back down in the chair.

"Yeah, that's it. You like being in control and you love other people's pain. You couldn't survive without it." Masamune leaned closer, "So how have you survived the last ten years in here?"

Davida snarled and spat in his face, "Just like your bastard of a father! Always thinking he could get one up on me! Newsflash, _Masamune Kadoya_ , you're exactly like him! A no good, exiled, brain dead-"

"I think you'd better stop there, Davida." Kuro said, voice cold as she stood up, "Unless you don't want to see these pictures."

Davida turned her attention from a glaring Masamune to Kuro, "Of course, Agent. Please, let me see them."

Kuro hesitated for a moment more, before laying the pictures out on the table. Davida looked over them, almost hungrily.

Kuro shuddered in repulsion.

"Well, I can tell you this pack has no talent for a clean kill." Davida sat back in her chair.

"Pack?" Kuro blinked, "More than one person?"

"You don't see it? Oh, yes, they've all got a grudge against you, because if you look, their victims eyes and hair match the color of all the people you know. Green eyes with black hair. Violet eyes with blonde hair. Purple and brown... You get my point." Davida leaned back, "I think that's all I'm saying." She turned to look over her shoulder, "Guards! I'm done here!"

She turned to look at Kuro as the door opened with the sound of the buzzer, "I hope I helped you a little, Agent Blackheart."

As the guards escorted her out the door, Davida called over her shoulder, "And tell Lucas and Christina I said hi!"

* * *

"You okay?" Kuro asked as she drove back to the office, "You're quiet over there, Kadoya."

Masamune sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... She was right, you know."

"Who about what?" Kuro asked.

"Davida. About my dad." Masamune said.

"Is that so?" Kuro asked, idly, "How so?"

"I mean, look at what my dad did! He raped thirty women." Masamune muttered, "My mom hated me because I looked so much like him. And what's worse yet, is my dad's dad was the same way- rapist and murder." Masamune shook his head, "What if being a criminal runs in the family? What if something happens that I turn into all my fathers before me? I mean, I already have a temper. All it takes is one thing to send me over the edge."

"What's your case record?" Kuro asked.

"Huh?"

"How many people have you arrested and they've been found guilty?" Kuro asked again.

"I... have no idea." Masamune shook his head, "Gotta be close to a hundred, give or take a few."

"Does that sound like someone who'll become a criminal to you?" Kuro glanced at the brown eyed man.

Masamune was silent, before he laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm better than my dad. I put people like him away and love it. Knowing that people like him won't do something perverted ever again."

Kuro smiled, "There you go." Her phone rang, and she answered, "Agent Blackheart speaking."

"Kuro... I need you back here in the office." It was Nile, and he sounded tired.

"What for?" Kuro frowned.

"I'll give you a hint- two rep sheets."

Kuro groaned, "Are Kyoya and Platina argueing... again?"

"I've got the migrane of the century, I'm not kidding. And it's not Kyoya so much as it is Platina."

"I'll be there in twenty." Kuro hung up.

"What was that about?" Masamune asked.

"A few of my agents are fighting each other. Nothing I can't handle." Kuro paused, "Want to grab lunch when we get back in town?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!" Masamune grinned.

Kuro laughed.

* * *

"Okay, Platina, what's the problem?" Kuro's voice announced her presence as she walked into the tech labs.

"Nile is! Look at the record he made up for me!" Platina waved the paper in Kuro's face, "Drugs, prostitution- he's making me out to be a hooker with Kyoya as my pimp!"

Kuro snorted, snatching the paper and reading over it, "Also, assult with a deadly weapon, possession of concealed weapon..."

"So?!" Platina exclaimed, "Make Nile change my record!"

"Do you want to get found out and possibly killed?" Kuro asked, "You're supposed to be Kyoya's back- up, not the other way around!"

Platina scowled.

"This is what I've had to deal with for the last few hours." Nile finally spoke up from where he was in front of his computer, rubbing his temples, "She won't back down!"

"You go take a coffee break. You look like you need it." Kuro said, "I got Platina."

"Oh, thank you." Nile bolted from the room, ripping his headset off and throwing it on the table on the way out. Kuro turned to Platina.

"You will go on this undercover mission. You will act like you know and like Kyoya. Understood?" Kuro said, coldly.

"But-" Platina started.

"Platina." Kuro said, firmly, "My word is final. Now, go up to Kyoya's office and work out a story- how you met, what your relationship is, you know the drill."

Platina sighed, realising she had no choice.

* * *

"So do you think any of the guys you remember could still be a part of the gunrunning R&B secretly does?" Platina asked, a little annoyed at Kuro's orders of her having to work with Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged, "Only one."

"What's his name?" Platina asked.

"I'll worry about him." Kyoya said.

Platina narrowed her eyes at the edge of Kyoya's tone. She rapped her knuckles on his desk, "Look at me."

Kyoya sighed, and did as asked. Blue crashed with pink in what anyone else would think as their 'rivalry glare- down', as many people called it, but Platina was actually reading Kyoya's eyes, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so tense.

"Whoever it is you say you'll take care of, you're scared of him." Platina said after a moment, and Kyoya blinked, surprise writing across his face.

"So what's his name?" Platina asked.

"No one you need to worry about." Kyoya said again, looking down at the few papers on his desk. He was tapping his pen on his desk, a habit that Platina had learned he did when he was nervous or scared.

"Kyoya?" Platina asked, a little more softly, "C'mon, I'm your partner. We're supposed to have each other's backs. Now, I know there's something or someone you're scared of, because of your eyes, and the fact you're tapping that pen."

Kyoya stopped tapping the pen. After a few moments, he sighed, and opened a drawer of his desk. He pulled a single file out, and handed it to Platina, "Take that to Nile. Have him pull all the info he can on the subject of that file."

Platina frowned at the file, standing from her chair.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kyoya called when she was in the doorway, "Don't be tempted to read it."

Platina heard the underlying message.

 _Take a look at it if you want to know the truth._

* * *

 **Hmm... who could Kyoya be afraid of? Anyways, I'll try to update Counterparts of Destruction tonight, but my internet keeps flickering out on me, due to the storms and lightning around my house.**

 **In the meantime, review my pretties!**


	10. Chapter 10

**" _From the deepest desires, often come from the deadliest hate._ " -Socrates**

* * *

"Eliot Monroe, huh?" Nile murmured, fingers flying over the keys of his computer, "I doubt I'll find anything- Oh, hello!"

Platina looked over Nile's shoulder as multiple windows came up.

"This guy is wanted in nearly two dozen countries, he's in the top five of Interpol's most wanted list, wanted by FBI, CIA, NCIS... Geez, what list isn't this guy on?" Nile wondered, "And you say Kyoya gave you this dude's file?"

"What's he wanted for?" Platina asked.

"Murder, kidnapping, rape, bombings, theft, gun running, missed parole... Man, this guy's got a list." Nile whistled, "And Kyoya gave you this file?"

"Yep." Platina said, "And he gave me this file after I kept asking who he was afraid of in the R&B undercover op we're going on."

"Kyoya? Afraid? Of who?" Nile and Platina turned to see Kakeru walking into Nile's office.

"You know a guy by the name of Eliot Monroe?" Nile asked, and Kakeru went stark white. Platina and Nile shared a look.

"Yeah..." Kakeru said, slowly, "I do, actually. He's the one that gave Kyoya his scars- the ones under his eyes."

Platina's jaw dropped, "You're kidding."

Kakeru shook his head, "Wish I was. That was how he got into that particular line of gun running. His initiation, so to speak. If he couldn't take the pain, he was out. If he could, he was in."

"And, he took the pain." Nile murmured.

"It was at the time that we barely anything and Kyoya would do any job to make sure I stayed alive." Kakeru said, in his brother's defense.

"Still, I can't imagine what else he went through." Platina murmured, her heart lurching.

"The armband that covers his left upper arm- it hides a scar that goes all the way around his arm." Kakeru said, "He also got that from Eliot."

Platina and Nile stared at Kakeru, asking in sync, "What else?"

"Scars from beatings on his back. From an assortment of weapons- pistol whips, whip lashes, knives..." Kakeru trailed off.

Platina frowned, "I'm glad you told me that, Kakeru. Now I know what to expect."

"Just don't do anything stupid or where Kyoya can't protect you." Kakeru warned, "You're exactly Eliot's choice of victim, when it comes to his pleasure."

"Please. I'm a trained CIA agent, ex- sniper. I think I can handle myself." Platina tossed her head.

She had no idea how much karma would come back around to seek it's revenge on her.

* * *

Bao sighed as he walked through the hallways of the hospital. It was Saturday morning, and Bao had gotten a few days worth of rest, and was currently coming in to see Christina.

He still couldn't believe she didn't know him...

Bao came to a stop outside of Christina's room, inhaled heavily, and entered the room-

Only to get the biggest shock of his life.

"Oh... I hope you don't have a death wish." Bao hissed, seeing the brunette in the chair next to Christina's bed.

Jigoku Ji smirked at Bao, "As a matter of fact, I do." He laughed a little, "I knew it was just a matter of time before you showed up."

The laugh caused Christina to stir in her drug induced sleep. Bao held his breath, glaring at Jigoku as he watched with hunger in his eyes as Christina woke up. When the blonde opened her eyes, pure terror filled them.

"J- Jigoku! What are you doing here?" Christina sounded horrified, "I'm sorry I didn't call you! T- The nurses! They drugged me!"

Bao growled low in the back of his throat as Jigoku stroked Christina's arm. Christina flinched.

"Hush, sweetheart. We'll talk about it later." Jigoku said in a sickly sweet voice. Bao could only assume 'talk' meant 'beat the hell out of Christina'. The thought made Bao growl louder.

"Right now, we have a guest." Jigoku said, and smirked victoriously at Bao.

" _Guest?!_ " Bao's voice was dripping with venom, "I'm her husband, you son of a bitch!"

"No, I am-" Jigoku started.

"You kidnapped, nearly beat Christina to death, drugged her, _raped_ her, brainwashed her- and you have the nerve to call yourself a husband?!" Bao snarled, voice low.

"Now, I would never do such a thing to my wife! Would I Christina?" Jigoku had the nerve to ask the blonde.

Christina swallowed thickly, and said in a shockingly firm voice, "No... he wouldn't."

Bao scowled, "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll go call your brother, have him come here."

Christina panicked, "No! Don't call Chris! Please, don't!"

"Yes, Agent, don't." Jigoku was standing.

"Sorry." Bao said, firmly, "But I've made my mind up."

With that, Bao stepped just outside of the room, and pulled his phone out, dialing Chris' number.

* * *

Bao was leaning against the doorframe of Christina's room, smirking at a glaring Jigoku when Chris- with Nefertiti- arrived. Chris, and Bao had to give it to him, was pretty good at reigning his anger in when he saw Jigoku.

"Christina!" Chris rushed straight for his sister, embracing her in a bone crushing hug, "I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

"Yes, now that you have, I'm sure you can go now, Agent Cadelle." Jigoku said, harshly.

Chris released his sister and sent Jigoku a steely eyed glare, "I want you out of here."

"Excuse me? I'm her husband! I've got every right to be here-"

"Jigoku." The brunette froze at a rumbling voice resounded through the room, "Out. Now."

Bao smirked as Jigoku looked at Aguma, who was giving his brother a glare that would make even Kuro cringe. Bao couldn't help but snort in amusement at the terror on Jigoku's face.

"B- Brother!" Jigoku stammered, "W- What are you doing here?"

"Out. Now. Unless you want me to arrest you and drag you out." Aguma growled.

"But-" Jigoku started, and that's all it took. Aguma strode into the room, and both Bao and Chris shared a smirk as the older brunette grabbed Jigoku roughly by the upper arm and began reading him his Miranda Rights, while putting his cuffs on him.

As they passed by Bao, the redhead grabbed his brother in law's arm, whispering, "I know you're angry for what he did to Kuro, but try not to kill him."

Aguma grunted, "No promises."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Saturday night, Kyoya thought as he drove his car to the warehouse on the far end of town, where they were most run down. Next to him, in the passenger seat, Platina sat calmly.

Kyoya had to hand it to her, she knew how to go undercover. She was currently in a dark purple halter top and black leather jacket. She wore black skinny jeans with metallic colored silver and pink belts criss crossed over her hips. She wore her pink combat boots, and she was just finishing putting on the last of her lipstick in the sunvisor's mirror as Kyoya drove up to the address he had managed to get from Eliot, when he had called the other man for a supposed job.

As they stepped out of Kyoya's mustang, Platina ran a hand through her pink hair a couple of times, fluffing it up.

"Remember, follow my lead." Kyoya muttered to her.

"I know." Platina said, and Kyoya caught her looking him over.

In order to make it look like he was doing well in the underground world, but not so much that he was outdoing everyone that would be here, Kyoya had gone for green shirt under a black leather jacket. He wore a Rolex watch, that had a secret button he could push when things got bad and he couldn't call in for backup.

It was an emergency beakon, Nile had explained.

Kyoya also wore black jeans and black combat boots. He had two knives hidden in each boot, as extra protection.

"What do you see?" Kyoya asked conversationally as he leaned against his car.

"Four snipers trained on us." Platina murmured back, standing next to him, "So who are we waiting on?"

"The head of the gun running. An old friend of mine, Eliot Monroe." Kyoya could feel his shoulders tense at the very mention of the name.

As if he had heard his name, from the warehouse in front of the duo, the doors opened, and a voice called, "Ah, Kyoya! Good to see you again! How have you been?"

Kyoya's blue eyes locked with green ones, "Fine, I guess. As well as one can be, evading cops and and raids and all sorts of stuff."

The blonde man in front of Kyoya wasn't looking at Kyoya, but Platina. Even so, he answered Kyoya's remark, "So I see... But I also see that it must've paid off if you've got such a lovely little thing with you."

Platina raised an eyebrow, and Kyoya tensed, praying she wasn't about to do what he thought-

"If you think you can get me in bed with you, think again, pal. I'm Kyoya's, not yours." Platina snapped.

"Platina!" Kyoya snapped at her, and he glanced at Eliot, who had a strange look in his eyes. Great. He was already fantasizing about his partner, "Hold on a minute, while I talk to her, Eliot."

"Of course..." Eliot murmured, distractedly.

Kyoya grabbed Platina's arm and drug her away a few feet, before whipping on her, and hissing, "What are you doing?! You have any idea what type of position you're putting yourself in?!"

"You're the one who gave me the bastard's file to read!" Platina growled back.

"You read it?!" Kyoya sounded mortified, "I only wanted you to deliver the thing! I didn't actually want you to read it!"

"Well you should've said that!"

"I did!" Kyoya rubbed his index finger and thumb over his eyelids, moving them to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Okay, so you know he's wanted for rape, right? You're exactly his type!"

"Kakeru said that..." Platina frowned. Kyoya felt all color drain from his face.

"What else did he say?" Kyoya growled.

"Why you fear Eliot so much. All of your scars."

Kyoya swallowed thickly, before sighing, "Platina, please. Just stay quiet and follow my lead. I don't want anything to happen to you. Dynamis would kill me otherwise."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Platina said, her voice concerned and shocked.

"Well, I do. You're my partner, and no one could replace how well you know me." Kyoya replied, "Besides, I don't really want Dynamis out for my head."

"Kyoya!" Eliot called, "You done with your girl yet?"

Kyoya blinked, "Yeah! Sorry about that! She won't snap at you again!" He turned and glared at Platina, "Will you?"

Platina opened to say, no she would in fact not, but Eliot's next words had her scowling.

"Oh, let her! I like a girl with a little fire in her!"

Platina glared at Kyoya, deadpanning, "You know he's asking for it, right?"

Kyoya didn't say anything. He just sent Platina a deadly glare.

* * *

Platina stuck close to Kyoya after that, sending Eliot a glare everytime he even so much as glanced at her.

By the end of the night, Platina felt very pleased with herself. She had managed to keep a low profile as Kyoya had ordered, but still managed to get a jibe here and there at Eliot.

She had to admit, as time went on, she herself could see just how much the blonde was trying to keep from attacking and/ or jumping her.

It was actually a little scary.

Platina sighed for what felt the hundreth time as she impatiently for Kyoya to finish talking to Eliot. Looking out the car window, she could see, from the way Kyoya tapped his foot, or kept pushing his bangs out of his eyes, he didn't want to be anywhere near Eliot.

Finally, the blonde hitman waved Kyoya off, and Platina watched as her partner forced himself not to run back to his car.

Once Kyoya was behind the driver's seat, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He started the car, and drove away.

"Well?" Platina asked.

"We need to be back at nine tomorrow night." Kyoya said, a little more harshly than he meant to.

"Are you okay?" Platina asked her friend.

"I'm fine." Kyoya snapped.

"You're not acting like it."

"Well, I am fine."

"No, you're not. Kyoya, please, talk to me. I'm your friend. You're partner. And besides, I'm supposed to keep you safe if things go wrong."

Kyoya sighed, "Platina. Please. Not now. I'm tired, and I want to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise."

But no matter how much Kyoya promised, Platina doubted he'd actually tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

**" _It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone_." -Rose Kennedy**

* * *

A few days passed before Kuro got a call she was not expecting.

"Mei- Mei!" Kuro exclaimed, "What's up? Something wrong with Crissie?"

"No. But you won't believe this." Mei- Mei replied, "Guess who just came in the emergency room?"

"Who?" Kuro frowned, praying that it wasn't Kyoya or Platina.

"Jigoku." Mei- Mei said. Kuro blinked.

"Beg pardon? What's he in for?" Kuro asked.

"Um, hold on a second here... Ah! Seven broken ribs, concussion, fractured wrist, broken leg, dislocated shoulder... And several internal injuries too." Mei- Mei paused, "That's not why I called you."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"His injuries were precise, and could've been fatal, but someone avoided it." Mei- Mei sighed, "Kuro, I think who beat Jigoku up has some sort of police training."

Kuro was silent for a moment, before she said, "Thanks for telling me. I need to make a call, okay?"

"Okay." Mei- Mei said, "I'll call you if Christina's condition changes, okay?"

"Thanks." Kuro hung up, before redialing a number. After several rings, the person answered.

"What's up Kuro?" It was Aguma.

"Please tell me you didn't beat your brother to near death when you arrested him at the hospital the other day." Kuro's voice was cold.

"It wasn't me." Aguma said, matter of factly. Kuro paused. He was being honest. Then she remembered his words from several weeks ago.

 _Who said anybody would be able find out it was me?_

"So you took him somewhere, had someone else beat him up." Kuro accused.

Aguma's silence was all she needed as an answer.

"Damn it Aguma!" Kuro snarled, "You're risking your job here!"

"I didn't do it, though!" Aguma protested, "So, what's there to worry about?"

"What's there to- Plenty!" Kuro exclaimed, "You could go to jail! And what if Jigoku talks! You're done for!"

"No one will believe the word of a criminal."

"Will you have an alibi if they do believe him though?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Kuro paused again.

"Now, I'm kinda in the middle of something." Aguma said, tiredly, "We'll talk when I get back, okay?"

Before Kuro could say anything, the line went dead.

* * *

"You know, Kyoya," Said man jumped as Eliot seemed to materialize behind him, "Your girl hasn't had her test yet."

Kyoya stiffened, but said in a calm voice, "So? You trust me, can't you trust her?"

Kyoya frowned as he looked inside a wooden crate- five automatic rifles lay in the box. He was getting more than enough evidence to arrest the gun runners, but he knew that backing out almost as soon as he arrived would mean throwing up red flags.

"Just because I trust you, doesn't mean I trust her. I know you don't get along with your brother, and he's currently a FBI agent-" Kyoya's head snapped up at that, staring at Eliot with wide eyes, "And Platina's brother is a CIA agent. For all I know, she talks to him on a daily basis. She could even be an inside spy!"

"She wouldn't." Kyoya said, though his voice cracked. How the hell had Eliot found out about them?!

Well, it was really Platina, but still. If Eliot decided to dig in deeper, he could find out about Kyoya.

"No? Do you know what case the CIA has called the FBI and NYPD for?"

Kyoya played dumb, "No."

"I'll tell you. A series of murders in the last few months- women, with their hearts ripped out, after having been tortured and raped multiple times."

"Oh. Well, I'd like to have that guy on our side. We could use someone like him as a guard." Kyoya said, conversationally.

Eliot laughed, "You're funny. I can let you in on a secret- I know the gal who's calling the shots on the victims. She's cold and ruthless."

Kyoya looked at Eliot then. The hitman was telling the truth, if his smirk was anything to go by.

"So you're working with her?" Kyoya asked, treading lightly.

"She consults me every now and then on ways of torture." Eliot chuckled, and Kyoya's blood went cold.

"Anyway, back to why I'm here. Platina does need to take her test- if she can handle a little pain, I'll trust her." Eliot smirked, and then turned away from Kyoya, walking out of the room.

Kyoya growled, "A little pain?! What you do as your initiations is torture!"

Kyoya clenched his fists, breathing deeply. After a moment, he unclenched his hands, and walked out of the room he was in.

He had to find Platina before something happened to her.

* * *

Platina, currently, was going through a number of offices for anything she and Kyoya could use as evidence in their case. She was going through a few files, in her own little world, so she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her position.

The overhead light suddenly came on, and Platina gasped, shooting to her feet. Her pink eyes locked with blue ones.

"Well, well, well... Seems Kuro isn't as stupid as I thought..." The woman in the doorway murmured, "She figured out that Eliot's gun running project is tied to her case."

"Who are you?" Platina asked, harshly.

The blonde woman smirked, "Nothing you need to worry about, _Agent Platina._ "

"How do you know who I am?" Platina gasped.

"I keep tabs on Kuro. You're not alone here, though, are you?" The woman entered the room, shutting the door behind her, "You're with your partner- Kyoya Tategami, aren't you?"

"Who. Are. You?" Platina gritted her teeth.

"Once again, no one you need to know about." The woman smirked, "After all, in about twenty four hours, you'll be dead."

Platina swallowed, before hissing, "I doubt it."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" The woman laughed, "Half of Eliot's men here, himself included, work for me! And you're the first woman here in this gun running business in a long time! I'm sure they're all _waiting_ for a chance to jump a pretty thing like you!" The woman had reached the desk in between Platina and the blonde. Platina watched as the woman pressed a button on her desk phone. A moment later, a voice came over the line.

"Yeah boss?" Platina swallowed at Eliot's voice.

"I need you and a few of your friends to come to my office. I have a... problem, you can take care of."

There was grunt, and the line went dead.

The woman chuckled to herself, and looked up-

Only to screech when Platina somehow shoved her desk into her, knocking her to the floor.

Platina bolted around the desk, running for the door. She yanked it open, and yelped as she literally crashed into none other than-

"Kyoya!" Platina gasped, breathless, "We need to get out of here! Now!"

"I know." Kyoya said, grimly, "Let's go."

Grabbing her arm, Kyoya lead Platina down the hallway.

"Um, we're going the wrong way!" Platina said.

"No we're not." Kyoya said, "We're avoiding any backup Alyssa may have called for."

"Who's Alyssa?" Platina frowned.

"The woman you just clocked with a desk. How did you do that anyways?"

"I'm stronger than I look, Kyoya." Platina deadpanned, "And speaking of backup, she called Eliot and a few of his goons right before you came in."

Kyoya cursed under his breath, and shoved Platina ahead of him, "Move it. We need to get out, now."

Platina glanced over her shoudler, watching as Kyoya shifted his jacket sleeve to reveal his watch. He pressed the time dial in, before moving his jacket back and looking up at Platina.

"Come on." He said, "While we have a head start."

* * *

"Kuro!" The woman jumped when Nile rushed into her office, "We've got a code red."

"Meaning?" Kuro blinked.

"Kyoya's emergency beakon just went off. He's either thinking trouble is about to happen, or he's in trouble."

"Track him down." Kuro grabbed her gun, and whipped her jacket on, "Call Bao and Chris at the hospital. Tell them to meet me at the location you find Kyoya and Platina. I want Chris, if he can, at a sniper position. Call Mei- Mei, have her on standby at the hosptial. I'm gathering a few of the others, we'll go on ahead of the SWAT team."

Nile nodded, "Be careful, alright?"

"No promises." Kuro said, "But you can cross your fingers."

* * *

"Kyoya's car." Kakeru murmured, as Kuro parked her SUV down the block from the warehouse that Kyoya's signal was coming from.

"They haven't gotten out yet." Bao said, from the backseat. He was working on strapping on his bulletproof vest.

"Big time trouble." Kuro said, putting her compiece into her ear, "Chris, where are you?"

"I got the entire back and east side of the building in my sights." Chris said, "I'm seeing a little movement on the back doors."

Kuro nodded, "Alright. Tell us if they try to make a break for it. Take the shots you need to, but not unless it's absolutely necessary."

Chris grunted in affirmation.

"Kuro, how are we doing this?" Ryuga asked.

"We go in quiet." Kuro decided, "Try not to fire a shot unless we need to. We don't need to let them know we're here."

"So combat?" Wales asked.

Kuro nodded, "Combat."

"And remember, we need to make sure Kyoya and Platina get out unharmed." Kakeru said.

"We know." Kuro said, "Hopefully, everyone gets out without a scratch."

Silence met her, as they were all thinking the same thing.

 _It probably wasn't possible._


	12. Chapter 12

**" _The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body; after all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind_." - François de la Rochefoucauld**

* * *

Kuro quietly walked through the floor, her boots almost silent over the concrete floor. Her gun was drawn, and her dark eyes flickered through the room.

"Chris?" She asked, voice low, "Have you got a visual on anyone?"

"No." Chris' voice crackled over the line.

Kuro stayed quiet, and she continued to walk through the warehouse.

A loud clanging, like metal on concrete, sounded out behind her. Kuro whipped around, gun and flashlight coming up. The beam of the light fell on-

"God damn it!" Kuro cursed, "Kyoya! A little warning next time!"

Kyoya lowered his own firearm, "I thought you were Alyssa."

"Alyssa?" Kuro raised an eyebrow, "Dawn?"

Kyoya nodded, grimly, "She's in with Eliot. And I think she's the one behind the killings."

"Two things. One, who's Eliot? And two, Alyssa was a victim herself!" Kuro exclaimed.

Another clanging, this time from the back doorway. At the same time that both Kuro and Kyoya raised their guns, Chris' voice crackled through Kuro's earpiece.

"I got Platina- some blonde's got her." Chris said.

"Alyssa?" Kuro asked.

"No. A man."

"What color hair has Eliot got, Kyoya?" Kuro asked, as she and said man made their way to the back doors.

"Blonde, why?" Kyoya asked.

"Chris has got his eyes on him and Platina now."

Kyoya growled under his breath.

Kuro gently pushed the back doors open, gun still at the ready.

"How'd the cops get here so fast?" Kuro eyed the angry blonde holding Platina.

"Don't ask me." Platina said, still snippy despite having a knife at her throat.

Eliot's green eyed glare turned to Kyoya, "You."

"Guilty. Let her go." Kyoya said to Eliot.

"Not unless I get a free pass out of here." Eliot snarled.

"I doubt that'll happen, considering you're holding a CIA agent hostage." Platina said.

"Shut up!" Eliot snapped, the knife in his hand digging a little into Platina's throat. Platina wisely shut her mouth.

"She's right you know." Kuro spoke up, "Attempted murder and assult on a agent of the law, added on to your already impressive world wide record, you'll be going to prison for a very long time."

Eliot raised an eyebrow, and looked down, just behind his shoulder, and moved his foot. There was the sudden sound of metal on metal, and a large section of the floor opened up behind Eliot.

"What's that?" Platina asked, not able to look at what was going on.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kyoya said, though the waver of his voice had Platina giving him a worried look.

"What is that?" Chris asked through Kuro's compiece, "A pool?"

"Yep." Kuro confirmed.

Eliot spoke, "You want information I have. But let me tell you something, you're not getting it."

"Wanna bet?" Kyoya snarled, fingers shifting on the butt of his gun. Kuro could see he was itching to pull the trigger, but with Platina in the line of fire, it was out of question.

"Not to mention, there'll be two deaths here tonight." Eliot continued.

"There'll only be one, when anyone gets the chance." Kuro said, firmly. Eliot looked at her, strangely.

"No. There'll be two." Eliot suddenly whipped around, letting go of Platina and throwing her into the water.

Eliot whipped around, the knife flying across his throat, and his blood splattering over the concrete.

Kuro watched in shock at the scene, an image replaying in her head from ten years ago.

A sudden splash of water caught her attention, "Wait? Where's Kyoya?!"

"He's gone after Platina." Chris said over the compiece, "Kuro! You got company!"

There were two sudden shots, and Kuro whipped around to see two men fall to the ground, bullet holes in their foreheads.

"Nice one Chris." Kuro turned and rushed to the edge of the pool, just in time to see Kyoya and Platina to breach the water.

Kyoya, treading water, managed to get to the edge of the pool, an arm around a coughing Platina's waist.

"You two okay?" Kuro asked, helping Kyoya get Platina out of the water.

"Been... better." Platina wheezed.

"Ambulance is on their way." Kuro jumped when Bao appeared beside her, pulling a knife out and slicing through the ropes binding Platina's arms.

"Good." Kuro said, before noticing Platina was shivering, "How cold is that water, anyways?"

"Pretty cold." Kyoya said, picking up the leather jacket he had taken off before diving into the water. He held it for a moment, before draping it over Platina's shoulders, "There. Isn't much, but it'll help."

"Alright, well, I'm going back in. I don't think the others have done a full sweep of the building yet." Bao said, matter of factly. He stood and walked back into the warehouse, drawing his gun as he disappeared through the doorway.

"So what the hell happened here?" Kuro asked Platina and Kyoya.

"A- Alys- sa f- found me i- in her o- office." Platina stammered, shivering as she drew Kyoya's jacket around her shoulders tighter. She drew her head in to her shoulders, and Kuro could've sworn she heard Platina inhale- like she was memorizing Kyoya's scent or something.

"And...?" Kuro trailed off.

"And she called in back up." Kyoya said, "Got down to the first level, before the next thing I knew, Eliot had Platina at knifepoint, and I was hit over the head by someone from behind."

Kuro frowned.

"Hey, Kuro." Wales appeared over the trio, "Ambulance is here, and there's no sign of any one else in the building."

"Seriously?" Kuro asked, "It only took us half an hour to get here!"

"A- Alyssa's probably in the wind." Platina shivered, teeth chattering.

Kuro glanced at Kyoya, noticing his helpless expression. It was painfully obvious he wanted to help Platina, but considering he was as wet as she was, he'd only get her colder and more wet.

"Come on." Kuro said, "Let's get you and Kyoya to the ambulance, so you can get checked out."

* * *

"Um... I think this is yours." Platina said, as she and Kyoya sat on the back of the ambulance. She was trying to hand Kyoya his jacket back. Kyoya waved it off.

"As much water as it absorbed, it'll shrink to your size in a few days." Kyoya said, staring out into the sea of black SUV's and flashing red and blue lights.

Platina blinked, and took the jacket in her hands back to her, unconsiously clutching it to her chest and dropping her nose into the collar, inhaling deeply. The smell of sweat, evergreen trees, and spring filled her lungs. She exhaled slowly, and glanced up to see Kyoya staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

Kyoya shook his head, "Nothing."

"Well, according to the EMT and Nefertiti," Kuro walked up, "You two don't need to do any streneous work for a few days."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Platina frowned, "You know I love to stay in the office and work in the labs!"

Kuro arched an eyebrow, "I didn't say you couldn't come to work. You two will just have to do paperwork for a few days."

Both Kyoya and Platina groaned in sync.

"But paperwork is so boring!" Platina whined.

"I'm not risking two of my agent's health because of their stubborness." Kuro said, firmly, "Now, it's either paperwork in the office, or you stay home until my say- so."

Kyoya and Platina looked at each other, before Kyoya sighed.

" _Fine._ "

* * *

"It's been a few months since you've seen your sister, hasn't it Dynamis?" Kuro asked as she and said man walked through the halls of multiple CIA offices.

"You sent me and Rosalina on an undercover mission for the last six months, no communication what so ever." Dynamis said, dryly, "I should say so."

Kuro chuckled, "Well, I pulled you two out so you can help us on finding Alyssa."

"How is Platina, anyways?" Dynamis asked, "I heard Wales and Lucas talking about what happened in the warehouse the other day."

Kuro shrugged, "She and Kyoya are on paperwork duty until I say so. From what I've seen, they're taking comfort in each other. They talk to each other a lot more."

"Talk?" Dynamis blinked.

"Yeah, talk. Not yell at each other. Though they do have their arguements every now and then." Kuro nodded.

"Hey, Kuro!" Said woman turned at Mikaela's call.

"Yeah, sis? What's up?" Kuro asked.

"I need you to take this to Kyoya." Mikaela said, "Autopsy reports on the bodies we found in that basement a few weeks ago. I want him to look over them, see if the wounds match the ones on the other victims."

Kuro eyed Mikaela, who just stared back. Kuro finally sighed and took the files, "Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kuro turned for the elevators.

"Hold up, I'll come with you!" Dynamis called, "I need to talk to Platina anyways."

Kuro held the elevator doors open, "Then hurry up!"

* * *

"Hm. Wonder where Platina is." Dynamis frowned when he didn't see his sister in her office.

"Maybe Kyoya knows." Kuro shrugged and walked down the hallway, to said greenette's office, "Hey, Kyoya, have you seen- Oh."

Dynamis walked up behind Kuro, looking into the weapon specialist's office. He had to blink several times before he registered the scene in front of him.

Both Kyoya and Platina were laying, asleep, on Kyoya's office couch. Which, in Dynamis' opinion, was fine, as they were both fully clothed. But it was the way they were laying that had both him and Kuro staring.

Kyoya was laying with his back to the back of the couch. He had one arm laid over Platina's waist, his hand on an open file, which was hanging off the edge of the couch. Platina was curled up into Kyoya's chest, her head laying on Kyoya's other arm, as though it were a pillow.

"Almost like they don't hate each other and they're lovers." Kuro observed. Dynamis retched a little.

"Please." Dynamis whispered, "Platina would never get involved with Kyoya!"

"You sure about that? I mean, I said the same thing for months, almost years, about Aguma. And look where we are- married for almost ten years." Kuro raised an eyebrow at Dynamis.

Kuro moved into Kyoya's office, to his desk. She rifled around on it, before finding a pen and a sticky note. She placed the sticky note on the top file, wrote a note, and quietly moved to the couch Kyoya and Platina were laying on. She slowly pulled the file under Kyoya's fingers out from under his hand, and laid it on the coffee table next to the couch. She laid the other files in her hand on the table as well. She watched her two friends sleep for a moment, before turning on the floorlamp to a low setting and moving out of the room, turning the overhead lights off and shutting the door behind her.

"Well, we did our job. What do you say we go back up to the conference room and help the others?" Kuro asked.

Dynamis frowned, "Can't I stay here and make sure Tategami doesn't-"

"No." Kuro grabbed Dynamis' arm and pulled him to the elevators, "You're not disturbing them, and my word is final."

Dynamis, thinking Kuro couldn't hear her, muttered, "But if Kyoya does hurt my sister, there'll be hell to pay for sure."

Kuro sighed, and rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word.

What use would it be in argueing with a genius?

* * *

 **And... I'm off to bed! Goodnight, my lovelies and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**" _If the only tool you have is a hammer, then you see every problem as a nail_." -Abraham Maslow**

* * *

Kuro hummed to herself as she walked down to the CIA morgue. She was in a surprisingly cheery mood, despite that just a few hours earlier, she was having to listen to Dynamis' ranting about Kyoya and Platina.

"Well, someone's happy." Nefertiti chuckled as Kuro walked into the morgue.

"Yep. Though our best lead to Alyssa killed himself a few days ago, the fact that a guy like him is done for is enough to make me a helluva lot more cheerier." Kuro nodded.

Nefertiti's smile disappeared, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kuro blinked, "What do you mean?"

Nefertiti pulled a file off her desk, looking grim. She handed it to her, and Kuro opened the file. Her own smile disappeared.

"You're kidding me!" She exclaimed.

Nefertiti shook her head, "I'm not, I'm afraid."

Kuro groaned, "If Kyoya finds out about this-"

"I already sent one to him. It was one of the files Mikaela sent with you to give him earlier."

Kuro gaped at Nefertiti again, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Nefertiti sighed.

Kuro shook her head, "No. It's alright." She bit her lip, "I'm just gonna have to listen to his ranting and raving for god knows how long."

* * *

Kyoya blinked his eyes open. He shifted a little, and, feeling something against him, looked down. Platina was asleep, still curled up into his chest. Kyoya smiled a little and shook his head at the young woman. He looked over her shoulder, at his coffee table. He frowned, seeing a stack of new files on it. He reached, slowly and gently, over Platina's side, and picked up the top one, the one with a note on it.

 _Kyoya, Mikaela sent me to give you these files. She wants you to compare their wounds and fatal wounds to the other victims. Also, Dynamis was with me when we came in with these files. He seemed a little... upset, at the fact you were sleeping with his sister._

 _-Kuro_

Kyoya stiffened, and cursed quietly under his breath. It seemed he'd have to listen to the fortune teller's- as the greenette called him- complaints about him dating his sister-

Wait, Kyoya paused. He and Platina weren't dating. Hell, they had a rivalry that could compare to Gingka and Ryuga's!

How they worked together was a mystery in of itself...

Kyoya frowned as he opened the file, and halfway began reading it. It was from Nefertiti, something about one of the victims. His thoughts were on something.

He and Platina had been getting along a lot more often. They still argued, but not as much as they used to. And in the undercover mission, they looked after each other, knew each other's move before they could say anything. And Platina...

Platina had always made sure she was around Kyoya whenever Eliot was around, and she had been able to calm him whenever he got antsy during the mission.

Wait, what was that? Speaking of Eliot, Kyoya's eyes scanned back over the sheet of paper in front of him. His blue irises went wide.

 _Blood type, fingerprints, DNA all match. But upon running DNA through system, I found out there was a 100% match to another criminal with a similar record to Eliot. It seems he has a brother, Spencer Monroe._

Kyoya swallowed, thickly, his thoughts racing. If they were identical twins, Eliot and Spencer, that meant everything was identical- DNA, fingerprints, blood... You wouldn't be able to tell who was who...

So who was to say that the one currently on the table in the morgue wasn't Spencer Monroe and not Eliot Monroe?

* * *

Kuro wasn't surprised that not long after she had had her talk with Nefertiti, that Kyoya appeared in her office. He was looking a little pale as he laid a file on her desk. Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know-" Kyoya started.

"That the person in Nefertiti's morgue that's supposed to Eliot Monroe probably isn't?" Kuro asked, "Yes. She gave me the same file."

Kyoya hissed, angrily. He slumped into the chair across from Kuro's desk. She leaned forward.

"You wouldn't want to talk to Mikaela about this, by any chance, would you?" Kuro asked, softly, "I mean, I looked at Eliot's and Spencer's files, and Kakeru told me about what Eliot did to you- your scars and everything."

Kyoya sighed, "I don't know. I mean... It probably wouldn't hurt. But it's not so much me as-" Kyoya cut off.

"Platina?" Kuro asked, softly. Kyoya blinked, and stared at her, blankly.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kuro said. She sat back in her chair, "Kyoya, you're my top weapon's specialist. I need you on top of your game. And if that means you need to get checked out by Mikaela, I want you to do it. Maybe Platina needs to as well."

"Why Platina?" Kyoya asked.

"She's been having nightmares, hasn't she?" Kuro asked, and Kyoya's silence was enough, "There you go." Kuro paused, "Out of curiousity, Kyoya, does she sleep better when she's with you?"

Kyoya groaned, and leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he gripped his hair in his hands, "Yes... Yes she does."

Kuro smiled a little, before becoming serious, "In that case, starting this afternoon, I want you and Platina to see her."

Kyoya looked at Kuro, before sighing and nodding, "Okay fine. We'll do it."

"Good." Kuro said, "Now, why don't you go look over the rest of those files Mikaela sent to you?"

* * *

Mikaela looked up at the door of the spare office Kuro had oh- so- graciously given to her, when there was a knock.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened, and Platina's voice resounded through the room, "I want it on record, I'm being forced into this."

Kyoya pushed Platina into the room, shutting the door behind him, "Kuro's orders. And we both know not to go against a direct order."

"No, it was a direct order to you. Not me." Platina shot back.

Mikaela sweatdropped as the two began argueing- but she had to Kuro. This wasn't one of their full blown, knock down, drag out fights.

"Kids, kids!" Mikaela clapped her hands, "Take a seat, and we can start talking!"

Both Kyoya and Platina, in almost complete sync, sat on the couch and crossed their arms, stubbornly looking away from each other.

Mikaela sighed as she picked up her glasses and a clipboard.

This was gonna be a long appointment.

* * *

Ryuga looked up from the file he was reading when Mikaela all but stormed into the hotel room. He raised an eyebrow and shut the yellow file, and set it on the bedside table.

"Long day?" He asked.

"I had to listen to Kyoya and Platina for five hours! Yes!" Mikaela exclaimed, and moved to the side of the bed, before literally falling face first into the mattress and pillows.

"How does Kuro work with their constant bickering?!" Mikaela's voice was muffled by the pillows. Ryuga snorted.

"Probably a secret she'll keep to herself until the day she dies." He said, his hands working to get Mikaela out of her jacket. Once done, he laid the leather to the side, and pulled Mikaela up into a sitting position, "Come on. What I think you need is a good, long hot bath and maybe a massage afterwards."

Mikaela groaned, "As lovely as the bath sounds, I'll pass and just go for one of your massages. I think I might fall asleep if I got in a bath."

Ryuga shrugged, "Whatever." He cracked his knuckles, and began kneading his fingers into the tense muscles of Mikaela's neck and back. He frowned, "Might help you to take a day off the case, too."

Mikaela whimpered in relief, unable to form a sentence as all tenseness in her body was fading away. Ryuga chuckled.

"So what was today's session like, anyways?" Ryuga couldn't help but ask.

Mikaela whined, "You had to ask?"

"Don't tell me if you don't want to. I'm just-"

"Curious. You are on every case I have."

"... Touche."

"Well..." Mikaela sighed, "They were argueing the minute they walked though the door..."

Then she proceeded to tell Ryuga a story that had him halfway worrying about Kyoya's safety, and rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

 **We find out about Mikaela's day when I update again. Good night my people! And remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**" _The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen_." - Elisabeth Kuble- Ross**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK..._

Mikaela eyed Kyoya and Platina, who still sat stubbornly away from each other.

"Okay." She said, "Let's start with while you're here."

"Kuro said we had to come." Platina said.

"Actually, Kuro suggested I come." Kyoya sighed, "Because of one of the files Nefertiti had you pass along to Kuro to send to me earlier today."

"Wait, what file?" Platina frowned. Kyoya looked away from her, as if he were afraid to tell Platina what Mikaela already knew.

Mikaela cleared her throat, and Kyoya glanced at her. The woman raised an eyebrow, and Kyoya sighed, turning slightly to Platina.

"Platina... I, don't know how to tell you this." Kyoya started.

"Tell me what?" Platina asked, looking confused.

"I didn't know myself until this afternoon, but Eliot, the guy in the morgue, may not be Eliot." Kyoya said.

Platina only blinked, even more confused.

"He's got a twin brother." Kyoya finally said.

Platina blinked, before shooting to her feet and screaming, " _What?!_ "

Both Mikaela and Kyoya cringed at the high pitch. Mikaela jotted a note on her clipboard.

"What do you mean it may not be Eliot?!" Platina screamed.

"Just that." Kyoya said, somberly.

Platina looked wild- eyed, and Mikaela was reminded of a cornered animal.

Kyoya slowly reached out, and gripped Platina's wrist, pulling her down on to the couch again.

"Platina, if I had known-" Kyoya started. Platina wrenched out of his grip and stood up, glaring at him.

"If you had known, it wouldn't've mattered! Kuro still would've sent us out! And who's to say that Eliot wasn't there before his brother swapped with him! I taunted him multiple times, trying to get his attention from him to me, and you were the one who said it! If he decides to go after a girl, who's to say I'm not his next target!" Platina snarled.

Yep, Platina was definetly freaking out, Mikaela thought, sweatdropping a little.

"Because I know Eliot's patterns better than anyone! I suffered his torture first hand multiple times when I was in the gunrunning business with him!" Kyoya shot back, also standing and glaring at Platina.

Mikaela jotted another few notes. She looked up at the sound of skin on skin. Kyoya had a throbbing, red mark, strangely shaped like a handprint, across his cheek. Kyoya's jaw twitched in anger, and his glare at Platina turned deadly.

"Um, Kyoya-" Mikaela started, but Kyoya ignored him as he took a step closer to Platina.

"Kyoya-" Mikaela tried again, but then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Mikaela successfully got Kyoya and Platina out of their arguement- despite a few bruises herself and a few broken pieces of furniture, courtesy of Kyoya- and got them to sit back down so they could actually _talk_.

Mikaela clenched her arm a few times, feeling a few muscles spasm from her actions.

"Okay." Mikaela sighed, "Now that you two have stopped fighting," Mikaela eyed the two weapons specialists, "We can get back to why you two are here."

"Kuro told us to." Both adults said. Mikaela groaned in exasperation.

"Then let's go over something else." Mikaela glanced at her clipboard, "Kyoya... you seem to have a unholy affection in protecting Platina, and Platina, you seem to want to make sure that nothing regarding Eliot, hurts Kyoya."

Both the greenette and pinkette blinked at Mikaela, and then at each other, before looking back at the dark haired FBI agent. Mikaela sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"Don't you get it?" She asked, "You two care for each other on a level that can be described as, well... lovers. A couple."

Platina actually gagged a little, "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, no. You bicker with each other like an old married couple. And I'm not saying I'm old, but I know what it's like to fight like a married couple." Mikaela said, matter of factly.

The whole time, Kyoya was surprisingly silent. Mikaela noticed, and she turned her head to look at the greenette.

"Kyoya?" Mikaela asked, "You have something you want to say?"

Kyoya jumped, as though he had been startled from his thoughts. He shook his head, "No. I don't."

But now Platina was curious, "What are you thinking about in that thick skull of yours?"

Kyoya shrugged, and stood up, "Nothing. I was just thinking of a few things about the case. Mikaela, I think Platina and I are done here."

Before Mikaela could say that they were in fact _not_ done with their session, Kyoya was out the door.

Platina sat on the couch for a moment, before standing, "Um..."

"Go. Just be sure to tell him I want you two in here every day during the afternoons." Mikaela sighed.

Platina nodded, and walked swiftly out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

 _LATER..._

"Kyoya!" The greenette cursed, and looked up to see Dynamis coming down the hallway in his direction.

"Hey, Dynamis." Kyoya tried to walk by the lilac haired man, but Dynamis surprisingly cornered him.

Kyoya sighed, "You want something?"

"Yeah, I want to know what your intentions are with my sister."

Kyoya choked on his own tongue, "Not you too!"

"Not me too, what?" Dynamis scowled.

"You're the second person in half an hour to assume me and Platina are dating, or wanting to! We're not!" Kyoya exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, walking away a few feet.

Dynamis raised an eyebrow, staring at the back of Kyoya's form, "Really? Because from what I saw this morning-"

"Oh, for god's sake, we just fell asleep! It was nothing! Why is everyone freaking out about that- OW!" Kyoya rubbed the back of his head, turning around to glare at Dynamis, "Why'd you hit me?!"

"Because you're an oblivious idiot, that's why." Dynamis said, flatly, "And you're the only one freaking out about anything."

Kyoya scowled, and rubbed his head a little more, before glancing over Dynamis' shoulder. He sighed, "Platina, go back downstairs. Your brother and I are just talking."

"Are you?" Platina asked, softly.

"Are we?" Dynamis moved by Kyoya, towards the elevators. As he passed by the greenette, he whispered in the scared man's ear, "Or am I trying to get you to open your eyes?"

* * *

"Hey Bao." Kuro leaned against the edge of her brother's desk, watching him work.

"What do you want, sis?" Bao sighed, tiredly.

"Why do you assume I want something?"

Bao slowly looked up, and raised an eyebrow. Kuro sighed.

"Okay fine. I wanted to check on you. You've barely eaten or slept in the last few days because of Christina, and you know I look out for my family and team's health."

"I'm fine, Kuro. Really. I've been going by the hospital every day during lunch with Chris. We take Christina lunch, talk with her, and though she still doesn't remember who I am, the fact that she's talking to me is enough for now."

"But you're upset that she doesn't remember you." Kuro said, wisely.

Bao placed his elbows on his desk and held his head between his hands, fingers threading through his hair. His entire body, after a few moments, suddenly shook, and a heart broken sob escaped his mouth.

"It hurts Kuro." He cried, and Kuro blinked, having never seen or heard her younger brother so weak and vulnerable, "That I'm the one that makes her happiest is being overpowered by the one that made her the most miserable."

Kuro laid a hand, hesitantly, on her brother's shoulder, and froze as the redhead's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and Bao clutched her like a lifeline. After a moment, she wrapped her own arms around her Bao's shoulders, and quietly hushed him.

"Bao... Why don't I take you home?" Kuro murmured, "You seem like you could use a few days off work."

Bao shook his head, stubborn despite being as upset as he was.

"Come on. I'll even do like when we were kids and fix you something to eat. A good homemade meal." Kuro said. Bao looked up, and Kuro tried not to cringe at the flashback of when they were kids and a young Bao would look at her with that same look.

"Really?" He croaked.

Kuro laughed a little and pulled away, ruffling the redhead's hair, "Yeah, sure. Come on, grab your coat and we'll go. Just let me go tell the others where I'm going."

Bao nodded, and as Kuro turned to find Lucas and Gingka, he called out, "Hey, Kuro?"

Kuro turned, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Bao said.

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

Kuro smiled a little, "Anytime little brother. Anytime."

* * *

 ***heartbreak* Even I was crying a little when I wrote the last part of this chapter! Oh well, I guess that's it for today. Oh! I should mention, however, I won't be updating between the days of July the 7th and 9th. I got a show those three days. Anyways, good night my pretties, and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**" _People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality_." -Jim Morrison**

* * *

Kuro hummed to herself as she twirled around her brother's kitchen.

"Kuro, you don't have to-" Bao started, but Kuro cut him off.

"No, no. You're my younger brother and I'll do what I want, thank you very much." Kuro said, waving a knife in Bao's face. Bao leaned, back, looking wary, but at the same time amused and grateful.

That night, the two sat across from each other at the kitchen island. Kuro noticed Bao was picking at his food, which was strange, as she had made his favorite- steak and fries served with the side of her infamous pasta salad.

"Not good?" Kuro asked.

"No, it's fine." Bao sighed, "It's just... you doing this reminds me of all the days Christina was off work and she'd have supper ready for me when I walked through the door, no matter what time of day or night it was."

Kuro frowned, and reached across the counter, gripping her brother's forearm in her hand, "Bao... I promise you, that if you give it time, Christina will remember you. You just have to have faith."

Bao looked up at his sister, his eyes shining with unshed tears of pain and misery.

Before Kuro could say anything, however, her phone buzzed and rang shrilly, making Kuro curse as she answered with a snappy, " _What?_ "

It was Kakeru, and he sounded frantic. Kuro could hardly make heads of tail of what he was saying. Finally, she heard a struggle, and a new voice came over the line- it was Ryuga.

"Kuro, you there?" Ryuga asked.

"Yeah, and I wanna know what's going on." Kuro said, sharply.

"Tategami's in the hospital."

"Tategami... You mean Kyoya?" Kuro was already standing, phone between ear and shoulder, as she gathered up her empty plate to put in the sink. Bao had wiped his eyes and was standing as well, covering the leftovers of his food to put in the refridgerator.

"Yeah, that Tategami. Kuro, he's fine, Kakeru just-"

"Overreacted? Ryuga, Kakeru doesn't just overreact unless it's something serious. Now, do you know what happened?" Kuro asked.

"Kakeru said Kyoya and him was walking back to Kyoya's apartment, so they could catch up, when they got jumped. Knocked Kakeru out, and when he came too, Kyoya was out and looked to be on death's door."

"Death's door is something to worry about, Ryuga. Remember, nine years ago, you were in the same position about three times in six months." Kuro and Bao had walked out the door of Bao's house, to Kuro's SUV.

"Touche. Anyways, Kyoya's in a room right now. He has some major and minor injuries that the docs want to make sure don't get worse, so they're keeping him over night."

"Okay, Bao and I'll be there in about twenty. See you then." Kuro hung up, and started the SUV, pulling away from the curb. She glanced at Bao, "Well, at least you'll see Christina again, before the night ends."

Bao only shrugged in response.

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING..._

Kuro groaned as she woke up from the chair she was sitting in. Unintentionally, she had fallen asleep in one of the chairs outside of Kyoya's hospital room. She cracked her neck, at the same time a shadow fell over her, and the smell of roasted black coffee filled her nostrils. She looked up to see Aguma standing over her, holding out a cup.

"Have you been waiting on me to wake up?" She asked, taking the drink and taking a sip. She sighed, "You know me so well."

"Nope. I was gonna wake you when I got back, but you did that on your own I see." Aguma sat in the chair next to Kuro, "How are you doing, Kuro?"

"Tired, probably cranky, and achy." Kuro replied.

"Think you can take off tomorrow and have a relaxing day?" Aguma asked.

"If no dead body shows up in the next twenty four hours... we'll see." Kuro shrugged.

Aguma smiled.

At that moment, a frantic Platina ran up, surprising the couple with her outburst of, "Where's Kyoya?!"

Kuro wordlessly stood up and opened the door to Kyoya's hospital room, revealing him to just be sitting up and waking up, drowsily talking to his brother.

"Kyoya!" Platina exclaimed, catching his attention. Everyone watched in surprise as she rushed across the room, and to everyone's absolute shock, grabbed Kyoya by the face and kissed him.

 _Platina. Kissed. Kyoya._

Kuro's jaw dropped and Aguma choked on a gulp of his coffee. Kyoya's own arms flailed for a few seconds before they stilled. Kakeru was the first to speak.

"Hello!" He exclaimed, "Talk about a wake up call!"

Platina pulled away from Kyoya, "Are you okay? What happened? Who attacked you? What-"

"Was that?" Kyoya gasped, looking dumbfounded.

"What was what?" Platina's brow furrowed.

"T- that!" Kyoya guestured between them, "You kissing me!"

"Oh, you're more of an idiot than I thought. We have feelings for each other, we should've acted on them a hell of a lot longer ago!" Platina exclaimed, kissing him again. Kyoya's arms flailed again and he gently pushed Platina away by the arms.

"Hold on a minute! Let me wake up and process everything that's going on here!" Kyoya exclaimed, his hands still on the pinkette's arms.

"I would've thought a kiss like that would wake you up enough." Kuro said dryly, stepping into the room, "Would any other man." She eyed Kyoya, "How you feeling?"

"Like I got beat up by a bunch of thugs and stabbed in the back." Kyoya grumbled.

"You just listed two of the things that happened. You also got a concussion and several slashes on back, minus the three stab wounds you suffered." Kuro said, "You know who did it?"

Kyoya frowned and shook his head, saying in a broken tone, "No."

"Kyoya..." Both Kuro and Platina warned.

"I think it was Eliot or Spencer. Or is it Spencer or Eliot?" Kakeru frowned.

Kyoya went still, but he glared at Kakeru.

"Do you ever shut up?" The weapons specialist hissed.

"No. Not when it comes to your safety."

Kyoya opened his mouth to object, but Kakeru interrupted.

"Kyoya, you've done enough for me over the years, keeping me safe. But I can handle myself now. So let me repay the favor."

"You're my family. It's hardly a favor." Kyoya grumbled, crossing his ams, and wincing in pain.

"Well now that we know who to look for..." Kuro muttered and she stood, "Aguma, care to give me a ride to the office. I need to give the others the rundown of the situation."

"Yeah, see if you can find Mei- Mei. I'm in pain and I want more sleep." Kyoya called.

Kuro waved over her shoulder, "Sure, sure. Right now, you focus on your devious brother and that new girlfriend of yours!"

Kyoya blinked, before snarling after his boss, "KURO!"

He was met with what could only be described as evil laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**" _Your perspective on life comes from the cage you were held captive in_." - Shannon L. Alder **

* * *

"He's refusing to take his meds." Mei- Mei raised an eyebrow at Kakeru's immeadiate report on his brother. She sweatdropped as the- thankfully empty- plastic cup from a nearby restuarant met the younger Tategami's head.

Kyoya was glaring at his brother, and twirling the plastic knife in his hand. Mei- Mei knew Kyoya, and knew him well. She didn't doubt that Kyoya was currently calculating how much force would be needed to throw the knife and either harm, or kill, his brother.

Platina seemed to think the same thing, as she took the knife from his hand and waved it in the greenette's face, "I didn't smuggle this hamburger in here for nothing- eat."

Kyoya huffed, and, still glaring at a smug Kakeru, began to eat the final bites of his lunch.

"You haven't even gone out on a official date, and it seems Platina's already got you whipped like some dog." Kakeru laughed, and yelped as a hamburger splattered over his face and got in his hair.

"HEY!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Kyoya shot back, knife in his hand.

Platina smacked him over the head, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya, grumbling under his breath, reluctantly put the knife down.

"So," Mei- Mei cleared her throat, "Why'd I come in here again?"

"Kyoya's refusing to take his medication. He's saying he's not in pain-" Platina was cut off.

"Which I'm not." Kyoya said.

"But his occasional wince or flinch says otherwise." Platina glared at Kyoya, who glared right back.

"Hm, I see." Mei- Mei walked over to the chart hanging on Kyoya's bedside table, "You've been in here for a few days, and I must say you're progressing well. Tell you what, if you take your medicine for the rest of today, I can get you signed out tomorrow. That a deal?"

"No." Kyoya said, stubbornly, "No medicine at all."

Mei- Mei blinked, before she noticed something- the slight bags under Kyoya's eyes.

"Kyoya, I know that the pain medication makes you drowsy enough to go to sleep... Are you having nightmares?"

Kyoya startled, "What? No!"

Mei- Mei stared down at him, as did Kakeru and Platina. Kyoya looked between the three of them, and, after several minutes of being stubborn, his shoulders slumped and he dropped his face in his hands. His voice was muffled as he said, "Yeah... I am."

Mei- Mei nodded, "I can prescribe a substitute today, where you won't get sleepy, and if you promise to take it, I can get you out today."

Kyoya, not wanting to say a word, only nodded miserably. He was afraid that if he spoke, the pain and brokeness he felt on the inside would be reflected through his own voice.

As Mei- Mei walked out of the room, the last thing she saw was Platina taking a sullen Kyoya into her arms.

* * *

When Mikaela got the call from Kakeru a week later that she needed to pay Kyoya a house visit, she blew it off.

But, as Kakeru was a team- mate, she decided it wouldn't do harm.

Now, standing on Kyoya's front door and seeing the man himself, she was beginning to rethink her original opinion.

Kyoya looked more tired than normal, bags were under his eyes, his pupils were dialated, and he was wearing a _freaking sweatshirt_ in the Los Vegas heat!

"What do you want, Kayla?" Kyoya sighed, even sounding tired.

"Um, Kakeru called me." Mikaela said, frowning as the sleeve of Kyoya's jacket rolled up a little- she saw red marks on his wrists, "Said I needed to pay you a visit."

Kyoya scowled, and moved to shut the door, "Fuck off- no, better yet, go fuck that husband of yours."

Before the door could even shut, Mikaela shoved her booted foot between it and the doorframe, her voice cold and calculating, but at the same time wise and gentle, "Kyoya, you cutting both yourself, and yourself from other people who care about you, isn't going to get rid of the memory of a traumatic event! Now let me in so we can talk!"

"You mean, so you can get in my head. Go to hell bitch. I'd rather die." Kyoya snapped right back.

The door was suddenly flung open with a burst of strength. Mikaela stormed in, slamming the door behind her, and getting in Kyoya's face.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose." Mikaela snarled, tone low and dangerous. Her eyes were taking on a feral look.

Kyoya scowled, before sighing in defeat, "Fine, fine. You win."

"Good. Now, let's take a seat, and we can start-" Mikaela frowned, "Kyoya, have you eaten since you got out of the hospital?"

Kyoya shook his head, "Not much."

Mikaela nodded, making a mental note, "Okay, obviously what's troubling you are nightmares."

Mikaela moved by Kyoya, and into the open living room of his apartment. Surprisingly, it was neat and tidy, except for the couch, which had a few blankets and pillows over it. Nearby, a radio sat, playing a few old classic rock songs.

Mikaela should've known that was Kyoya's music choice.

"Come on Kyoya, sit." Mikaela sat down in the spare chair, but not before turning off the radio. Kyoya moved into the room, slowly, a scowl on his face. But he sat on the couch, pulling a blanket over his body.

"Nightmares," Mikaela said, "Are what's bothering you."

Kyoya nodded, miserably, "And several other things."

"Like?" Mikaela asked.

Kyoya guestured to the coffee table in front of him, and it was then Mikaela noticed the razor with the slight, thankfully dried, crust of blood. And the pill bottles. Frowning, she picked one up. The perscription read that it had been issued just a few days before, but more than half the bottle was gone. She sighed, realizing the reason behind Kyoya's dialated eyes.

"Getting high to try and forget things won't work either." She set the bottle down, "Or cutting yourself."

"I do it to numb the pain." Kyoya turned away from Mikaela, curling in on himself, "And I've been taking those meds since just after the undercover mission Kuro sent me and Platina on. I thought I could handle it... but I can't. Seeing Eliot stirred up old memories I thought I'd buried. I've been having nightmares and flashbacks since."

Mikaela frowned, before standing, "I'm not saying but a few things- one, I'm taking your medication."

At that, Kyoya shot straight up, a snarl on his lips, but Mikaela ignored it.

"And giving them to Platina. She can come by and give you what you need. Second, I want you to try and some more. Not going to bed on a full stomach is part of the reason you get nightmares and are restless at night. Finally, I want you to keep a journal of all the nightmares you have- as well as the time a suicidal thought crosses your mind. When that happens, I want you to try and block it out. Think about something that makes you smile." Mikaela gathered up the pill bottles and even the razor, "I'll be back at the end of the week to see how you're doing, got it?"

Kyoya glared, silent. Mikaela took it as a yes, and then showed herself to the door.

As she walked out of the apartment, she couldn't help but allow a certain thought to cross through her mind.

 _Could she really help a broken and tortured soul as Kyoya was?_


	17. Chapter 17

**I made Gingka a little more cold hearted than we're normally accustomed to in this chapter...**

 **" _Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it_." -Michel de Montaigne**

* * *

Up to her elbows in blood, Nefertiti barely glanced at Chris when he walked into the morgue that evening, moving over to sit in the spinning chair and begin spinning, staring at the ceiling.

"You're gonna get dizzy, doing that." Nefertiti muttered.

"Eh. Don't care." Chris replied.

"Well, I do." Nefertiti said, finally pulling the heart out of the man's chest that was on the steel table, "Huh. This is interesting."

"What is?" Chris stopped spinning, ignoring that the room was blurred.

"Can you come over here for a second? I need you to take a look at something." There was a frown in Nefertiti's voice, and Chris sighed, realizing it was serious. He waited a second before he stood up and walked over.

"What do you make of the rupture in center of his heart?" Nefertiti asked as she laid the heart in a pan next to her. Chris sighed and glanced at the flesh, before doing a double take.

"Looks like a wound from a high caliber gun, but long range." Chris frowned.

"Sniper?" Nefertiti asked, and she sounded a little fearful. Chris barely heard it though, as he was going over a list of guns that could do the damage. Only one came to mind.

"Seems like a gun I once shot. A M82A1. It's a .50 caliber gun, semi- automatic..." Chris mused to himself.

"Wonderful." Nefertiti muttered, unamused, as she pulled her bloodied gloves off. She pulled the plastic sheet hanging off the side of the steel table and brought it over the body, zipping it up before wheeling it into the freezer.

When she got back, Chris was still staring off into space, thinking. She sighed as she moved around the now empty space, gathering the organs she had pulled from the DB- dead body, she reminded herself; she wasn't a cop- and put them in the smaller freezer. She pulled her lab coat off, and grabbed her purse, finally turning to Chris, who had snapped out of his trance and staring at her.

"Can we go now? Maybe I can get Kuro to let me take tomorrow off." Nefertiti asked, irritatedly.

Chris frowned, "Nef, I-"

"Save it."

Chris, with a rather reluctant expression, shut his mouth.

Even so, he knew exactly what it was that had upset his wife to the point where she didn't want to talk.

* * *

"I'm kinda rushed right now, Chris." The blonde crossed his arms and glared at his sister in law, "I got to go over to Kyoya's apartment."

"What, you cheating on Ryuga?" Chris asked Mikaela, knowing full well she wasn't, but it would stop her in her tracks.

It worked.

Mikaela froze from where she was picking up a few things to take with her to hopefully get through to Kyoya with. Slowly, she raised her head, green eyes blazing in fury.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She growled.

"I won't say it again if you just stop for fifteen minutes and listen to something I need to talk to you about." Chris said.

Mikaela, still glaring, managed to sit down in her chair, "Start talking while you got me."

Chris sighed, relieved, "Thank you." He entered the room, shutting the door, "It's about Nef."

Now he had Mikaela's attention, as the psychologist's head cocked, "Nef? What's wrong?"

"Well, you know about three years ago she..." Chris trailed off, a sudden flood of memories and feelings washing over him. He shook his head, "You know."

Mikaela frowned, "The sniper. When she got shot. I know, I was there, Chris."

Chris sighed, "Yeah. That."

"What about it?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, last night, I went down to the morgue to pick Nef up, so we can go back to the hotel. She was still working on a body, I guess a different case from another department of the CIA, and she asked me to take a look at his heart. I did, and..."

"And what?" Mikaela, at some point, had picked up a pencil and was writing a few things down.

"It was a sniper shot."

Mikaela stopped writing, and she looked up, "And Nefertiti shut down on you, didn't she?"

Chris nodded, miserably, "Yeah. That." He shook his head, "God, I'm an idiot. I should've never said a thing!"

"Ah, it was actually her fault- she asked you, you know." Mikaela shut her mouth at the death glare she got from Chris, "Okay, maybe not hers completely, but yes. Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut."

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, "It makes it that much harder, you know."

Mikaela nodded, understanding, "Because you're the team sniper. You were in the military and you have blood on your hands from your career- and don't give me that 'having blood on my hands isn't a career' speech." She stood up, voice firm, "You protected your country, end of story."

"End of-" Chris started.

"Chris, not to cut you off or anything, but I need to get over to Kyoya and make sure he hasn't put a gun to his head. Come back by this afternoon, okay?"

Before Chris could say a word, Mikaela was gone.

* * *

"I need you to keep Nefertiti out of the morgue for a few days." Kuro jumped as Chris seemed to materialize next to her.

"God! How'd you do that?!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Sniper training." Chris deadpanned, "Now did you hear my request?"

"Yeah, and I wanna know why." Kuro narrowed her eyes.

Chris rubbed the back of his head, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Chris?" Kuro asked, slowly.

"Can we talk in private?" Chris finally sighed.

* * *

"Okay, what's up with Nef?" Kuro asked, once she had dragged Chris into her office and sat him down in a chair. She sat in her own chair, behind her desk and stared hard at Chris, waiting for the blonde to answer.

"How do you know it's only about Nefertiti?" Chris asked.

"You straight up, all but ordered me, to keep Nef out of the morgue." Kuro stared at him, "Now why?"

Chris groaned and rubbed his temples, "This would be so much more easier if someone had called you about it three years ago! But no! Nefertiti didn't want anyone but our own team to know!"

"Know what?" Kuro frowned.

Chris sighed again, and looked up. Kuro blinked at the heartbroken look on his face.

"Well, three years ago, the FBI was investigating a case. All hands on deck, it was. It was one that had Washington on edge..."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK._

 _THREE YEARS AGO._

 _"I just don't get why I have to come! I mean, Mikaela, I totally get, but why me!" Nefertiti asked, more to Gingka than Chris, who sat beside her._

 _"The ME at the hospital could use your intel, Nefertiti." Gingka said, not looking up from his file, "Now, what do we know about our gunman?"_

 _"Sniper, the politically correct term." Mikaela said, "Chris, this ought to be right up your alley."_

 _"Just because I'm a sniper. That's your theory, Kayla?" Chris asked, looking at the ravenette in disbelief. Mikaela shrugged._

 _"Well, for one, he's all over the map." Ryuga said, "All of his victims are completely random- hair and eye color, race, religion. And none of them have any connections to speak of."_

 _"Could be a forensic countermeasure." Tsubasa mused._

 _"Could be, or there could be a specific target among the victims." Mikaela frowned, studying the victims files more accurately._

 _"You know, all of the bullets went perfectly through kill shots." Nefertiti said, "The heart, through the brain, or a major artery. And there were only six victims, but twelve bullets recovered. Could he be a bad shot?"_

 _"No way. If he went for kill shots, he's a damn good shot. The extra bullets could be another countermeasure." Chris shook his head._

 _"We can discuss it more once we get a look at the bodies." Gingka said, "When we land, Chris and Nef, you head to the hospital. Ryuga, you and Mikaela go to the police station and start sorting the files and building up a profile. Tsubasa, you and I will head to the crime scene."_

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 _"Coffee?" Mikaela asked as she and Nefertiti walked out of the coffee shop, "You don't normally do that."_

 _"I've been up for the last twenty four hours. Give me a break." Nefertiti rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the hot drink._

 _"But you loaded it up on sugar. You're the doctor, sugar's bad for you!" Mikaela frowned, "And don't you have a record for most sugar consumed on a case?"_

 _Nefertiti grinned, "Remember, I don't talk about the record."_

 _"Over thirty, though, am I right?"_

 _"More, Kayla. Waaaay more."_

 _Both women laughed._

 _The joyous moment was broken, however, when a sudden gunshot rang through the air. Screams pierced the air, and people began running as more shots rang out._

 _Nefertiti froze for half a second, drink dropping from her hand. Mikaela whipped toward her, having heard a startled gasp from her._

 _Mikaela's eyes went wide, seeing Nefertiti's light purple shirt becoming darker by the second on her chest._

 _"Nef!" Mikaela screamed, lunging for her sister in law as she began to fall, "No!"_

* * *

 _"The hell happened?!" Mikaela looked up as Chris rushed through the doors of the hospital, looking more than panicked and disoriented as he ran for Kayla._

 _Mikaela winced as Chris grabbed her wrist- bloodied wrist, at that- in a death grip, "Mikaela, what the fuck happened?!"_

 _"Let go of my arm." Mikaela winced at the pressure on her wrist, trying to pry Chris' fingers off of her, "CHRIS!"_

 _Ryuga grabbed Chris' arm, having been with the man when he came in, "Chris. Let my wife go."_

 _Chris, with what seemed a lot of difficulty, did as asked._

 _"Mikaela..." Chris sounded so desperate, "What happened to Nef?"_

 _"She was the first one to go down." Mikaela croaked, "S- she was fine one second, and fading fast the next... I- I have no idea how's she still alive... She flatlined in the ambulance... They had difficulty bringing her back... God, all of the blood!" Mikaela dropped her face into her hands and Ryuga wrapped an arm around her shoulders, calming her down._

 _"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch." Chris growled, more to himself, as he ran his hands through his hair, "He's dead... I'm gonna kill him."_

 _"You'll do no such thing." Chris turned at Gingka's voice, and he saw the redhead with Tsubasa and Kakeru, "Because as of now, you're staying here at the hospital to keep an eye on Nefertiti, and you're also off the case."_

 _"Bastard!" Chris lunged for him, but before he could make contact with the redhead, Ryuga and Tsubasa had grabbed him, "This is all your fault! Nefertiti should never had come here in the first place!"_

 _"It was a one in a million chance she got struck." Gingka replied, coolly._

 _" **SHE WAS TARGETED**!" Chris screamed, and had Kakeru not grabbed him, he would've surely gotten loose and attacked his boss._

 _"Chris! Calm down!" Tsubasa growled, "Right now, Nefertiti's on death's door, and she needs you to be strong for her! You can't just go around blaming everyone- not right now."_

 _"Tsubasa's right. You need to calm down." Ryuga said, in a low voice._

 _Chris wrenched free of the three holding him and got in Gingka's face, jabbign him in the chest, "If Nef dies, it's on you."_

 _Then, shouldering past the redhead, Chris stormed down the hallway, his fist slamming into the wall as he stalked out of the hospital._

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Kuro stared, open mouthed, at Chris. She was beyond words.

"I try not to pick up a rifle unless necessary anymore." Chris mumbled, "I'm almost too afraid to, when I have to."

"Because of Nefertiti." Kuro said, finally finding her voice, "And what the hell possessed her not to call me?!"

"She didn't even want to call Nile." Chris mumbled, "And God knows what his reaction would've been had Nef died. She... did, actually. Several times, according to the doctors."

"Please tell me you found the son of a bitch that tried to kill her." Kuro deadpanned.

"It's a cold case now." Chris mumbled, "We couldn't find him. Makes me so angry that he slipped through our fingers. I'm still gonna kill him when I get the chance."

"Wouldn't blame you." Kuro said, dryly.

Before Kuro or Chris could say anything, Aguma suddenly opened her door, "Kuro. We've got three more victims."

"Heh?!" Kuro exclaimed, "Three?!"

Aguma shrugged, in disbelief, "That's what I thought. Now come on, let's go."

Kuro grabbed her jacket, "Yeah okay. C'mon Chris." She paused, "And don't worry either. I'll keep Nefertiti out of the building in of itself for a few days. And you don't have to tell me why. I know which department's got the sniper body."

Chris looked relieved, "Thanks, Kuro."

"Again, no problem."

But as she and Chris walked out of her office to meet the others to head to the crime scene, she couldn't help one thought to cross her mind.

 _Could she, Kuro Blackheart, get Chris to be confident behind the scope of a rifle again?_

It'd be a great feat if she did.

* * *

 **I'll be gone for a few days, catching up on my rest for the last two months that I desperately. Even so, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**" _You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control_." -Megan Chance**

* * *

"Kyoya? Shouldn't you be at home, resting?" Platina blinked when, later that day, the greenette entered her office. She frowned, "I was gonna come by later to give you your meds."

"I decided to come in. Screw what Kuro or Mikaela or Nefertiti or Mei- Mei says. I'm going crazy without seeing- uh, having to do anything." Kyoya sat in the chair next to Platina's desk. The woman raised an eyebrow, before pushing a stack of files in his direction.

"Start reading and see if you came to the same conclusion as I did." She said.

Kyoya sighed and picked one up, "What am I looking for?"

Platina pointed, "All of the victims hearts were ripped out, but they all had ruptures. Small and large."

Kyoya blinked, "And what, except for a sniper rifle, could cause that?"

Platina nodded, "Right."

Kyoya, within moments, became immersed in the files.

* * *

"Ugh. Three more to the body count. Who the hell is this guy and why is it so hard to find him?! It's like he's a bloody ghost or something!" Lucas exclaimed, collapsing into a chair in the conference room with a groan.

"It's not that we don't have a few good suspects, it's that we can't find them to interview them." Kuro told the younger McKandless.

"And... who are they?" Lucas asked.

"I thought you knew. Eliot or Spencer Monroe, and Alyssa Dawn." Kuro arched an eyebrow at the ginger haired man.

"I knew Alyssa was, I didn't know about the Monroes." Lucas blinked.

"Well, now you do." Kuro pressed the call button on the office phone.

"Yo! Whatcha need?" Nile asked.

"I need you to do a background check for me. Going back twenty years." Kuro said.

"Okay, my fingers are ready. On who do you need info on?"

"All of our victims."

There was a beat, and everyone was staring at Kuro like she was crazy.

"That'll take Nile forever. And by then we could have another victim on our hands!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"You want me to run through twenty eight, almost thirty, victim's backgrounds- going back _twenty years_?!" Nile sounded mortified, "Ryuga's right, that'll take me forever! Not to mention, some of the victims weren't even born yet!"

"Then investigate their parents. Call back when you got something Nile, thank you." Kuro hung up, cutting Nile off mid rant.

"Now as for the rest of us, we need to dig up any and all information we can on Alyssa and the Monroe twins."

* * *

 _The pain ripped through her as fast as the bullet that pierced her flesh. The gasp that left her lips was filled with shock and fear._

 _Dimly, she heard her name being called, filled to the brim with terror._

 _Her strength left her, and she began to fall. She tried to breathe, but she got a lungful of something liquid and metallic. She choked, coughing up-_

 _Blood._

 _Her blood._

 _Someone caught her before she hit the ground._

 _Dimly, she heard sirens. Her world was blackening, everything fading out..._

 _The ambulances... she knew they wouldn't get to her in time._

 _She'd never see her friends again... her family..._

 _Her husband._

 _Chris..._

* * *

With a gasp, Nefertiti's green eyes snapped open. She breathed deeply for a few moments, before letting out a groan, and rolling over on the bed to look at the bedside clock the hotel supplied.

Nine at night.

 _Where's Chris?_ Nefertiti wondered, _He should be back by now._

Nefertiti reached out, picking up her phone. She frowned at the missed texts and calls she had. Reading through the texts, she let out another groan when she read that Chris would be coming back in late, if he got lucky.

Slamming her phone back on the nightstand, Nefertiti lifted herself from the bed with a sigh. She may as well change out of her day clothes and just go to bed, considering how late it was.

Nefertiti moved into the hotel bathroom, quickly changing out of her jeans and t- shirt, before slipping into a tank top and sweatpants. As she ran a brush through her hair, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Or, more like a certain part.

Nefertiti's eyes laid on the reflection of her scar on her chest, right above the neckline of her tank top. Laying the brush down, she reached her fingers up to gently trace over the pale uplift of tissue. A small sense of nostalgia overcame her, as she recalled her nightmare.

Then she went further back, to when she had died in the ambulance. It was hard to believe, but she remembered it. Or... the feeling that came with being dead.

While she had heard some people talking about feeling warm and seeing a light, all Nefertiti remembered, from all five times she flatlined, was cold and dark.

It made her wonder if that was her fate, or if something better was waiting for her.

* * *

It was close to one in the morning when Kuro finally dismissed everyone from the office.

Chris, in his haste to get back to the hotel, probably would later admit he broke a few street laws. Like speeding or running a red light here and there...

Screw it, he was an FBI agent and he was too worried about his wife. And if he was still with the CIA, Kuro would probably chew him out for it, have him confined to desk work for a few days, and then threaten him to never to it again.

But that would be if he was still in the CIA, Chris grumbled to himself, using the keycard to enter his and Nefertiti's hotel room. It was dark, save for the street lights of Sin City drifting in through the windows.

Using that light, Chris navigated through the semi- dark room, to the bed. He paused, squinting against the darkness to ensure he was seeing what he thought.

He could almost swear he saw Nefertiti asleep, with one of his hoodies clutched in her arms.

Chris, as quietly as he could, turned on the bedside light, and, sure enough, Nefertiti wasn't just holding one of his hoodies, she was wearing it.

He sighed wearily, making a note to ask Kuro for the next day off. Turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, Chris pulled his boots off, not even bothering to unlace them.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his torso from behind, making him tense for a moment, before he relaxed. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out, turning if off, before slipping out of the leather garmet itself and laying it against his boots on the floor.

"...'ime is 't?" Nefertiti's voice was muffled against Chris' back.

"Close to one thirty." Chris muttered back, not caring to change his clothes as he laid back on the bed, facing a bleary eyed Nefertiti. He gently took one of her hands in his, "Any reason you fell asleep in my jacket?"

"...'mares." Nefertiti mumbled, her green eyes half hooded.

Yep, Chris was taking the next day off, no matter who said what.

"C'mere." Chris reached out with his other arm, wrapping it around Nefertiti's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Nefertiti hummed, "Staying in today?"

"Yeah." Was all Chris said, in a soft tone, "Just stay in today."

* * *

"- And where the bloody fucking hell is Chris?! I need his intel!" Kuro's voice could be heard through the entire floor, and it made most agents cringe, even Nile, who was on the phone.

"Probably took today off, like most of us wish we could." Bao said, dryly.

Kuro glared at her brother, "Not helping."

"And besides," Mikaela said, "What with the sniper connection we found yesterday among the victims, it's not exactly hard to figure out why he isn't here."

Several people looked at her strangely.

"Uh... what do you mean by that?" Nile asked, over the phone line.

"Um... Nothing." Mikaela quickly hung up on him, getting even stranger looks from her, except from Kuro and the FBI agents.

Just as quick, the phone rang, and when Kuro answered, they were greeted by Nile's voice, "Do not make me call my sister and ask what the hell you meant by that."

"No!" Mikaela yelped.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"Um... no."

"Okay, I'm calling Nef."

"No!" Both Kuro and Mikaela yelled, getting even stranger looks.

Too late, as Nefertiti's tired voice filtered over the line, "What Nile?"

"Why isn't Chris at the office and what the hell does it have to do with his sniper profession?" Nile deadpanned.

There was a beat of silence, and what sounded like a choked- sob?- came over the line. A minute later, Chris' cold voice rang through the room.

"Go to hell, Storm. And Kuro, I'm not coming in for the next few days. Good bye." The line went dead.

Now everyone was staring at Mikaela and Kuro. The sisters looked at each other.

"We're gonna have to explain, aren't we?" Kuro asked, wearily.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked.

"This sounds like the best office gossip we'll get in a while, so start talking." Platina said, with a small smirk.

Kuro and Mikaela both cringed in sync.

The rest of the day was gonna be a long one.


	19. Chapter 19

**" _My hope fuels my determination to overcome any difficulty_."― Lailah Gifty Akita**

* * *

"I want it noted I want a month's worth of vacation time and triple my normal pay grade for how far back and how deep I had to dig." Kuro looked up from signing off files when Nile walked into her office. She raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.

"That so?" She asked, "You know, it's only been three days since I ordered you to get that particular task done. Should've taken you sooner."

"Well, I tried calling Chris and Nefertiti a dozen times. Neither answered. I also did a little digging into the CIA's files after what you and Mikaela said about my sister the other day- I still can't believe she didn't call me-!"

"Nile? I remember giving you a specific task. Mind telling me what you came up with?" Kuro asked.

"Oh. Right. Um, I think everyone needs to hear this."

Kuro raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

* * *

"Two words on how our victims are connected." Nile said, once everyone had gathered together in the conference room- minus, of course, Chris and Nefertiti

Kuro made a mental note to go visit them. Just to check on them...

And she needed to check on Christina.

And make sure Eliot or Spencer come after Kyoya or Platina.

And find Alyssa.

And...

Kuro blinked. She had a lot on her plate, she realized.

"And what's that?" Kuro snapped out of her thoughts as Bao's voice.

"The two words: The mob." Nile said.

Now, _that_ got everyone's attention.

"The mob? You're sure?" Kuro asked.

"Well, not the mob exactly, but more like a loan shark that works with them."

Kuro groaned and facedesked.

Just when she thought her list of worries couldn't get any worse, it did.

* * *

"Aguma, why did you drag me out of the office?" Kuro asked her husband as she sulked in the passenger seat of the SUV.

"You needed to get out." Aguma answered, pulling over on the curb of the road and cutting the engine. He jumped out, and Kuro rolled her eyes, intending to follow, but Aguma had already pulled her door open.

"Come on Kuro. A good lunch will do you some good. When's the last time you had a decent meal on this case?"

"Ah... I don't remember, in all honest-" Kuro cut off as she and Aguma entered the resturaunt and a group shout met her.

" _SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ "

Kuro blinked at the sight. Everyone was there; Neffy and Chris, Kyoya and Platina, Luke, Nero, Julian, Sophie, Wales, Kakeru, Ryuto, Gingka, Ryuga, Mikaela and even little Shanaya all crowded around four tables joined together at the restaurant.

Her half sister- dressed in a white crop top and jeans- stood up and literally pranced over to the woman, wrapping her in a bear hug which Kuro returned.

"Wow, this is... I haven't had a party in years." Kuro admitted. Aguma came up behind her and put an arm around her waist, drawing her close.

"Nine to be exact." He poked at her and she whacked his arm playfully.

"Well? What are you waiting for? It's party time!" Masamune jumped up and waved to the waiter who immediately brought out drinks and snacks.

Two hours passed in bliss. Kuro ate and drank, laughed and joked with her family and friends, savoring her off time from work.

 _Although I probably should get back,_ she mused. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and Aguma brought his face down to her ear.

"You're not going back just yet, Mrs. Ji. It's still your birthday." He whispered and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Mommy look! Aunt Kuro and Uncle Aguma are kissing!" Shanaya shrieked and pointed at the said couple. Everyone froze and then burst out laughing, Mikaela going a little red with embarrassment.

Fifteen minutes later, Mikaela stood up and raised a hand for silence.

"So today, it's one person's birthday," she started with a grin, "One hardworking, ambitious, loving woman who runs the CIA with an iron fist, who's solved so many cases, who's brought peace to so many families. She struggled and fallen along the way, but she never gives up- she always gets back up. She's taught a lot of us so much, she's shown us what dedication is, she's shown us what loyalty is. Today, Kuro Blackheart Ji, wife, boss, friend, sister, turns thirty- six." Mikaela looked down for a second and inhaled. "She's been by my side for ten years and counting. I'll openly say that she's the one who helped me out of my rebellious and depressed state. She gave me a job and a home, but more importantly, she gave me a family. She gave me a sister, something I'd never had the joy of experiencing before the day she walked into that room and adopted me into the family. And I just want to say thank you, Kuro, for everything and for being there for all of us, for me, every time." She raised her glass. "Cheers."

"CHEERS!" Whooping and clapping went around the table. Kuro sprang up and hugged Mikaela across the table.

"That was beautiful, Kayla. Thanks." She mumbled and heard the girl chuckle softly.

"Anything for you sissy."

"Hey Kuro, It's game time!" Bao yanked on her sleeve, pulling her away from Mikaela just as several shots rang off.

Someone screamed, and it took Kuro a few moments to realize it was her, as pain radiated up from her side, and through her body.

She shook it off, stumbling a moment to lean on the table next to her with one hand as the other went to her bleeding side. It was steady, but slow. Kuro looked around, and trying to hold her breath at the sight that met her eyes.

Kyoya had gone down. So had Nefertiti. And Sophie. And Tyler, from Luke's team. Near her, Ryuga had scooped up her niece, Shanaya, and pulled her out of harm's way.

"Kuro!" Mikaela's voice pulled her stricken attention to her sister in law.

Kuro waved her off, "Lucas! Masamune! Kakeru! Bao! I want eyes on the shooter!"

It only took those words for the four men to bolt out of the restuarant, guns drawn.

"Kuro!" Kuro looked up, surprised that her vision was fuzzy, but she still was able to make out Aguma's form, "Ambulances are on their way, okay?"

Kuro nodded, no strength to speak. When she tried to, it came out as a pained whimper. She stumbled forward, and Aguma caught her.

"It hurts..." She whimpered, as Aguma's thick arms wound around her much smaller form.

"I know." A heavy hand stroked through her hair, "It'll all be okay. You'll see. You'll be fine."

Kuro whimpered again, shuddering. Distantly, she heard sirens...

"...- with me, Kuro!" Aguma's voice was far away, muffled.

The darkness claimed Kuro.

* * *

" _THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO TELL KURO_ , _**YESTERDAY**_ _! BUT DID SHE LISTEN?! OH, HELL NO!_ " Nile's voice was more than enraged.

He was downright livid.

Chris pulled the phone away from his ear, not having to put it on speaker for the others of the FBI, CIA, and SVU teams to hear, as Nile continued his rant.

"You done yet?" Chris asked, once the shouting subsided.

"No! Well, yes, for now. But no!"

Chris sighed, "I'm putting you on speaker. Try not to yell again." Chris did as he said, "Now what is it you wanted to tell Kuro yesterday!"

"The bloody pattern on Eliot or Spencer for the last five years! Every time they were in a certain city, not only were their a series of sniper shootings, but women went missing! And some of them are the ones that we've found on this damned case where the bastard is shooting and carving out their hearts!"

"Slow down, and calm down. Please." Chris rubbed his temples, before realizing what Nile had said, "Wait. Were either of them in DC three years ago?"

"What part of ' _certain city_ ' and ' _sniper shootings_ ' don't you get?!"

"Pipe down!" Chris snapped right back, taking the phone off speaker and striding from the waiting room and into the hallway, "Might I remind you that my wife, _your sister_ , is being operated for the second time in three years because of a fucking sniper! She still has nightmares from _then!_ Can you imagine how it'll be like for her now?!"

Nile was silent, surprisingly.

"Okay, thank you for being quiet for once. Now, you said that Eliot and Spencer were in the cities at the same time as a series of snipers shootings, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Nile asked, voice somber.

"What about Alyssa Dawn?"

"Ah... Hold on a sec..." There was a moment of silence, "Well, only around the kidnappings. The shootings happened a few days afterwards the women disappeared." Another pause, "Have you heard anything on anybody yet?"

"No... Nothing." Chris muttered, "I rode in the ambulance with Nef, and I can only thank to whatever God that was watching that she didn't die any on the ride."

"And... Kyoya?" Nile sounded worried about his friend.

"It was a killshot, according to Mei- Mei. He'll be lucky to get off the operating table alive."

"Whoever shot him wanted him dead." Nile growled, "Oh... Chris, I'm gonna call you back in a few hours. I have a bit of blackhat hacking to do..."

The line went dead before Chris could say a word.

* * *

 **Ooh... vengeful Nile! Scary! Hold on to your hats everyone! Things start getting crazy- eh... crazier! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Today's quote is in Chris' speech. By the way, grab a box of tissues and maybe a pillow to punch because of the cliffhanger at the end...**

* * *

 _S_ _even hours and still counting. Everyone's out. Except..._ Chris thought, taking another sip of the black coffee he held while staring out the hospital window, _Nefertiti's still in surgery. What if the reason that's taking it so long is that she's-_

Chris shook his head, unable to think that Nefertiti would die. She couldn't. She was a fighter. Always had been, no matter what.

"Mei- Mei?" Chris looked up at Bao's voice, "How's Nef?"

Mei- Mei slowly closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She moistened her lips, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm..." Mei- Mei hesitated. She sought out Chris, "Chris, I'm sorry..."

Chris swallowed himself, and sat down in the chair nearest him. He leaned over, elbows on his knees and fingers threading through his hair. His bangs shielded his eyes, and he felt hot tears burn at his eyes, trailing down his cheeks.

First Christina, his sister, becoming the victim of a psychopath that had it out for her. Now Nefertiti, his wife, dying at the hands of another... Possibly the same one that tried to kill her three years ago...

The reality of the past several weeks- no, _years_ \- hit Chris hard, and before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet and running, not knowing where, but knowing he had to get away from the madness that followed him in every waking moment.

* * *

"Gingka," Mei- Mei said to the agent in Chris' wake, "I need to talk to you about Nefertiti. The same thing I told Kuro before I came in here."

Gingka nodded, "Lead the way."

Mei- Mei lead Gingka outside the waiting room, away from where all of Nefertiti's friends were sharing her loss.

"Gingka," Mei- Mei started, "You can't tell anyone else this."

"What's the big secret Mei- Mei?" Gingka asked. Mei- Mei only gained a stern, firm expression, one that told Gingka that if he spoke one word of what she was about to tell him, there'd be severe consequences.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in the trademark black for a funeral. Four people carried the closed coffin to the stand- Kuro, Aguma, Nile, and even Chris himself. Setting the coffin on the stand, Chris couldn't help but linger for a moment, before turning away and sitting in the empty seat on the front corner.

He barely heard his friend's and family's words on how great of a woman Nefertiti was. True, there were bits and pieces he could agree to disagree on.

Finally, it was his turn to speak. Slowly, he stood up, making his way to the front. He swallowed, looking down and unable to meet anyone's eyes. Finally, he spoke, his voice cracking.

"W.S. Gilbert once wrote, ' _It's love that makes the world go round_ '. And if that's true, the world spun around a little faster with Nefertiti in it. We certainly had our fights, but then again what married couple doesn't?" There were a few laughs in the crowd at that, "But if there's one thing we agreed on unconditionally, it was our love for each other. Her love, not only for me, but for her friends and family, was joyous... fierce. And a love like that... it's a force of nature. One not to mess with. Her death... Nefertiti's death caused each of us to stop and take a look at our lives, to see who we are and what we've become. I don't have those answers, not for myself, but I know who Nefertiti was. If Nefertiti was here today, she would ask us not to mourn her death, but to celebrate her life. She'd... she'd say to love our own families unconditionally and hold them close because in the end, they're all that matter." Chris looked up, taking note that serveral people either leaned in to their loved ones or reached for a hand of another loved one to hold, "I met Nefertiti through a case. I had gotten injured and had to have surgery. She was the head surgeon for my surgery. When I woke up afterwards, I told her..." Chris smiled a little, "I told her that saying thank you wouldn't be enough, as I was sure she heard that phrase a hundred times a day. So I offered to take her to dinner. She accepted, and after that night, I have no idea when we officially began seeing ourselves as a couple, but we became more than just friends. And it was on a more recent case, one about ten years ago, that she got hurt. She could've died, but as everyone here knows, she was a fighter and she sooner would've punched the guy trying to kill her than submit to him. But it didn't work that way. So when she woke up after her surgery, one I myself was afraid she wouldn't've survived, the first thing I did was tell her that I didn't want to live in a world without her and I asked her to marry me. She said yes, and from that moment on, I became the happiest man I could be." Chris swallowed back a sob, remembering that day, "With Nefertiti no longer in this world, I feel as though there's a hole in my heart, one that no other person in the world will be able to fill."

With those final words, Chris stepped down, feeling as though there was nothing more he could say.

* * *

The strip of Vegas buzzed with energy as Kuro walked down the sidewalk, still dressed in her black dress from that afternoon's funeral. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and she held a laptop case over her shoulder.

As she came on the corner, she came upon a club. Showing her badge to the bouncer, he nodded, and motioned to his pal to take over for him as he lead Kuro inside, and to the elevator. The two entered, and he pressed the button for the third sublevel. The elevator dipped down, and the doors dinged open. Kuro nodded at the bouncer, before she strode out of the elevator and down a dimly lit hallway, to the only door. She entered, her eyes becoming accustomed to the dim light, before she saw the outline of the figure sitting in the chair behind the table at the back. Kuro sat down in the other chair, and set her laptop case on the table.

"So," She said, pulling a few files out, "As I've found out it's Spencer we're offically looking for, and Nile went blackhat, I've found the last three cities in the US he's been in, and the last four countries he's been recently spotted in- Germany, Scotland, Italy, and Bulgaria. I got an all access passport for you, as well as the identity I need you to go undercover as. Also, you have access to the CIA's bank accounts. Just don't raise any flags." Kuro pushed the items she had listed off across the table to the figure in the shadows.

They reached out, slowly, and took them. Finally, in a accented voice, they said, "Thank you."

Kuro nodded, "Just be careful. And good luck."

The figure chuckled a little, "Aren't I always, Kuro?"

And then, they stood up, files in hand. Kuro had left the door open behind her, and she stayed seated where she was, listening as the sound of high heels echoed on the concrete floors behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**" _You_** **_will lose someone you can't live without,and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn't seal back up. And you come through. It's like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly—that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limp_." ―Anne Lamott**

* * *

"You lost a friend. Surely you wish it was different." Mikaela said to the woman in front of her.

Kuro laughed a little, "Damn right. Sometimes I find myself wishing it was me, and not Nefertiti. I mean, she didn't get the fatal shot. I did. Kyoya did. Why wasn't it either of us that died?"

Mikaela raised an eyebrow, "Hm... You're feeling guilty."

Kuro nodded, "Yeah. But for what, I'm not sure."

* * *

 _"We've definetly had more victims," Kuro said to Gingka, "But they're missing the heart rupture and sexual assult."_

 _"We both know why that reason is." Gingka muttered._

 _"But why are there still victims? I mean, if Spencer's gone, shouldn't the body count have stopped?"_

 _"Remember, Alyssa was ordering the Monroes for the killings. Without Spencer or Eliot, for all we know, she's doing them. And she was a field agent for the CIA, not a sniper. That explains the lack of assult and the rupture."_

 _"I guess so."_

* * *

"Gotta say, I didn't think I'd be having to evaluate my own boss." Mikaela chuckled.

Gingka raised an eyebrow at her, "Stranger things have happened."

Mikaela nodded, "True." She became serious, "How are you taking Nefertiti's death?"

Gingka shrugged, "She was a good woman. Smart, witty. And you know something?"

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"She wasn't crazy. She saw a lot when she was in the hospital. So much blood and death. More than we as agents do in our line of work. She never let it affect her." Gingka shook his head, "Even if she's gone, it still feels like she's here."

* * *

 _"So what do we do now?" Lucas asked, "The new vics and the old vics are all related, but then again, not related."_

 _"But we don't have any proof, do we?" Kuro sighed, "Just our gut instincts. And all three of us know that the two cases are related, just... we can't prove it."_

 _Gingka and Lucas nodded, grimly._

 _"So... what_ _ **do**_ _we do?" Gingka wondered._

 _"We don't have any choice." Kuro sighed, "We put the Monroe case in the cold files. And we move on. You guys go back to New York and Virginia with your teams, and move on with some more cases. And if more victims of the Monroe's MO pops up... Well, we all swoop in on it."_

 _Gingka and Lucas looked at each other, and realizing Kuro was right, reluctantly agreed._

* * *

"Chris." Mikaela said to the blonde, "I'm surprised. You're looking better than I thought you would be right now."

Chris shrugged, "Gotta move on sooner or later."

"But it helps one to grieve, you know." Mikaela said, softly.

"Oh, I am grieving." Chris said sharply, head snapping up to look at the ravenette in front of him, "Every night, for the last week, I've cried myself to sleep. Because I lost the one person, the only person, that knew what I had to go through every day. What nightmares I go through with my work. What demons that haunt me every waking, and unconsious, moment." Chris shook his head, "It's like I've said. Nefertiti put other people's well being before hers. And she did that all the time with me."

Mikaela listened to Chris' outburst, hearing the pain in his voice.

"You wish that it had been you to be hit and not her." Mikaela said, knowingly.

Chris nodded, and looked up, violet eyes reflecting that of a broken soul, "You know what she said to me? While she was bleeding out on that restuarant floor?"

Mikaela raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She told me she was scared. That she didn't want to die... again."

Mikaela jolted at that. It wasn't often for her to be shocked, yet right here and now...

"And I told her, I promised her, that everything would be fine. That'd she'd be okay. That nothing would happen to her." Chris choked, obviously trying not to break down, "I lied. She died, Mikaela. She _died._ "

* * *

 _"I can't believe that we're having to put this case in the cold ones." Bao muttered, "We were so close to solving it."_

 _"Happens sometimes, Bao." Aguma said to his friend, carrying the box as he and the redhead walked down to the basement, "You think you're so close, and then it hits a wall and you have to put it on hold." Aguma paused, "How's Crissie doing?"_

 _Bao chuckled, "Better, actually. She's not as paranoid with Jigoku back in jail, where he belongs, and she's remembering things too. Things that involve me."_

 _"Well that's good." Aguma raised an eyebrow._

 _"It is. Mikaela says it'll be a slow process though." Bao sighed, "You know, it's hard to believe that this case went cold just because of a death of one of our own."_

 _"I know. It's very hard to believe."_

* * *

"So it's officially a cold case?" Kuro and Gingka looked at each other over Kuro's desk. Kuro sighed and addressed her office phone.

"It is. You can work without anyone figuring out your location now." Kuro said.

"Kuro and I both agreed it'd be better if the case was cold." Gingka agreed.

"Thank you." The voice on the other end of the line said, "And... Gingka. How is...?"

"We're all fine. A little shook up, the ones that don't know about you, but we're fine. Some of us more than others." Gingka said.

There was a pause.

"Thank you." The voice said again, "And... keep an eye on them, will you? The both of you?"

"We will." Kuro promised.

"Don't worry." Gingka said.

"In that case... good bye." The line went dead, and both Kuro and Gingka looked at each other.

"I don't like doing this to my team, Gingka." Kuro said, "Keeping a secret from them."

"I know. Niether do I. Especially-" Gingka cut off.

"How do you think they'll react if Monroe comes back to the States?" Kuro asked.

"Mixed. Betrayed, definetly. Shocked. Angry." Gingka shrugged.

"That's what I thought." Kuro sighed.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have a time skip. Also, I may be able to put it up tonight. First though, I got to get a little rest. I only a few hours of sleep last night... Oh well! Review my friends!**


	22. Chapter 22

**" _Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime_."― Mineko Iwasaki **

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

It was a surprisingly calm day for Gingka Hagane. No cases across country, just desk work. Nothing to do except for signing and reviewing case files.

Until his office phone well.

Gingka answered without looking at the caller ID, "Agent Hagane speaking."

" _He's back._ " A female voice said over the line.

Gingka's writing hand stopped moving, "Kuro?"

" _Monroe's back. Bodies are dropping over here like flies. Sexual assult and the rupture of the heart both are back in play too._ "

Gingka was silent for a moment more, before he said, in a emotionless tone, "We'll be there in three hours."

" _And our informant's back too. She came straight to me and told me about him._ "

Gingka only hung up, and moved for his office door. He yanked it open, and called out into the bullpen to his team, "Grab your bags, we're going to Las Vegas!"

Ryuga looked up from his desk, "Should I call Mikaela?"

Gingka nodded, "Call Mikaela."

* * *

 _NEW YORK_

Lucas yawned as he answered his phone, "Detective McKandless, SVU."

" _Get back to Las Vegas as soon as you can. I'll have Wales and Julian meet your team there. Monroe case has just been blown wide open_." Kuro's voice came over the line.

Lucas snapped awake instantly, "On it." He hung up, and yanked open the door of his office, "Kadoya! Laize! Abyss! Blackout! King! Toby! Pack up, we're heading to Las Vegas!"

* * *

 _CIA HEADQUARTERS, CONFERENCE ROOM_

"Glad you guys could make here in so little time." Kuro said, as both she and Gingka entered the office at the same time.

"Not gonna let the bastard get away this time." Mikaela said, emotionlessly, "Remember, he killed one of our own."

There was a heavy silence, before Kuro sighed, tiredly, "Actually..."

Everyone looked at her, except for Gingka.

"Six months ago, Gingka and I made a decision that affected everyone in this room." Kuro said.

"Uh... what're you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"We both felt like it was for your own benefit, and plus, she didn't want you guys to know she was still alive." Gingka said.

"Who?" Chris asked.

There was a gasp, and all eyes turned to Nile, who was staring at the door, "You're supposed... how are you alive?!"

As one everyone turned to look at the door, there were gasps of shock.

"Nefertiti." Mikaela breathed.

A strangled sob left someone, and a pink blur launched themselves at Nefertiti Cadelle.

Platina sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Nefertiti said, releasing Platina and moving to hug Mikaela, "To all of you." She looked at a shocked and silent Chris, "Especially you."

Chris' jaw clenched, and he turned back to Kuro, "So where are we at on the case?"

He never noticed the hurt look on Nefertiti's face.

"Nefertiti can tell us. For the last six months, she's been on Spencer's tail, getting all the info we need." Kuro said.

Nefertiti nodded, "Yes." She reached into her jacket pocket and handed a USB drive to her brother, "Care to pull the files on that for me, bro?"

Nile nodded, and snatched the black device from his sister, inserting it into the mainframe and tapping a few keys before pulling up the multiple documents and pictures on the file, "Holy..."

"It turns out, Alyssa and Spencer's little ring goes worldwide." Nefertiti said, "They've got people everywhere. Drug dealers, gun runners, and even sex rings.

"And what's worse, is that it goes back farther than ten years, before Kuro fired Alyssa."

Kuro raised an eyebrow, "How? She never displayed any suspicious behavior."

"You told me I had all access to the CIA accounts. I did a little digging, and found a few withdrawls that were a bit much for my liking. They were done between long intervals of time, which is why the CIA never picked up on it." Nefertiti explained.

"She's right." Nile said, tapping a few keys, and the CIA's funds popped up on the main screen, some portions highlighted, "Some of them go up to three- quarter of a million. You ask me, that sounds like a pay- off. And some of them are more recent too."

"So she's paying all of her contacts off, so long as they keep supplying her." Kuro said, "Is there a pattern to her pay offs?"

"Every three months, second week, last day, without fail." Nefertiti said.

Kuro glanced at the date on her watch, "Tomorrow's that day." A smirk toyed at her lips, "Nile, think you can shut her out?"

"Uh, think about who you're talking too. Of course I can!" Nile grinned.

"Good. Because if she can't pay her contacts, I'd bet there'd be few tensions. Maybe even some of them might try to kill her." Kuro said, evilly.

"Damn, if I knew you were so evil, I'd've asked you to marry me long before I did." Aguma muttered, and there were a few laughs in the room.

"Anyways, on to Monroe. He's in town, obviously, from the six recent bodies we've gotten in the last week."

"Making up for lost time." Nefertiti said, "He didn't get to do his regular pattern of kills. And FYI, the rupture to the hearts aren't caused by a gun of any sort."

Several sets of eyes turned to Nefertiti.

"Then what is?" Kyoya asked.

"High dosages of cocaine, Warfarin, amphetamine all mixed together and injected directly into the bloodstream."

"For those of us who don't speak medical talk?" Nile blinked.

"Blood thinners and Tylenol." Chris spoke for the first time since he had asked about the case, "All of that pain medication in the blood, combined with fear, makes the heart pump faster until it bursts. Causes an anuerism, but they don't die immeadiatly. Gives Monroe time to carve their hearts out."

Eyebrows went up, but no one, not even Nefertiti said anything.

"So he'll be on the hunt for those drugs when Alyssa's drug dealers don't supply it. Means we got to keep a look out on hospitals and pharmacies." Kuro said.

"Noted." Nile said

"Alright, in the mean time, we start running through Monroe's last few months of activity, as well as go through his latest victim's lives." Kuro said, moving for the door. She paused to pat Nefertiti on the shoulder, "We're glad to have you back, Nef."

Nefertiti smiled, the look reaching her eyes. The light in her emerald eyes died, however, when she heard Chris' words.

"Not all of us." Chris muttered, sounding angry and hurt.

Kuro had heard it too, and as the blonde walked out of the room, she head slapped him. The blonde's shoulders jerked, but he didn't react and just stalked out of the room.

As everyone else walked out to do as Kuro had ordered, Kuro turned to see that Nefertiti looked to be on the verge of tears, face buried in her hands.

"He hates me." She whispered, "He hates me..."

"He's just got to get over his shock." Kuro assured her sister in law, "I promise, once he gets over it, you two will be as close as you were before this whole ordeal."

Nefertiti looked up, tears flowing freely, "But what if he doesn't?"

Kuro didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

 **So Chris giving Nefertiti the cold shoulder... What's going on next? Review, and you might be the first to know!**


	23. Chapter 23

**" _Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that_."―  Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

" _You idiot!_ "

Chris yelped as someone smacked him upside the head. He turned to see Kuro giving him her deadliest glare.

"How?" Chris asked, turning back to the file in front of him.

"You're hurting Nefertiti!"

"She hurt me first!" Chris yelped again as Kuro slammed her fist down on his head, "What are you doing, trying to give me a concussion?!"

"If it means getting through your thick skull, you're damn right I will!" Kuro snarled, spinning Chris' chair around to face her. The blonde gulped as the ravenette got into his personal space, "You have any idea how much Nefertiti has missed you over the last six months? How many nights she called me, not to tell me about her progress, but to pour her heart out to me about having to trick you like this?!"

Chris snorted, and stood up, brushing Kuro off, much to the woman's anger.

"She didn't just trick me! She betrayed me!" Chris turned around and glared at Kuro, who glared right back, "You don't know how many nights I stayed up, how many nights I mourned! I was heartbroken!"

Kuro scoffed, "Stop talking like you thought about suicide. You're too stubborn to do something that arrogant."

"I did." Chris said.

"He did." Another voice said.

Kuro jumped, and looked behind Chris to see Mikaela, holding an armful of files.

"You weren't in your office, and I needed to hand these files over." Mikaela said, "So I just followed the raised voices, and good thing I did." She turned to Chris, "Go tell Gingka what you've found. I need to talk to Kuro."

Chris nodded, and grabbed the files that he had been reading off of his desk. As he walked out of the room, he never noticed that Nefertiti was standing right outside the door, green eyes following him with a look of regret.

* * *

"I don't appreciate you talking to my patients like that." Mikaela said, once Chris was out of the room.

"Well how was I supposed to know that he wanted to kill himself? He doesn't exactly act like that type of person." Kuro frowned.

Mikaela sighed, "For the first three months he saw me, he was a wreck, Kuro. Gingka gave him vacation time for as long as he wanted, and he never left his house, except to come to me for one of our talks. And he was always looking like a wreck. Sometimes, he reeked of alcohol. Had the occasional bruises, and he told me he was getting in fights. That everything was catching up to him and he couldn't take it. It was those moments when he talked about killing himself.

"When he came back to work, it was sudden. No smelling like he spent the night in a bar, thankfully, but he still had the scrapes and bruises from being in fights. Still, he didn't dare go out into the field. When I asked him in one of our sessions why, he said he didn't feel like he was ready. That something could happen and that it would set him back. Like..." Mikaela trailed off.

"Like a trigger, and something would remind him of Nefertiti's death." Kuro murmured.

"Exactly." Mikaela nodded.

Kuro sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll go easy on him."

"Good." Mikaela said, "Because I think it'd be best."

* * *

Chris yawned and fell on the bed, completely exauhsted after the last twelve hours.

Having to suddenly come to Las Vegas, having to learn that Nefertiti was alive and not dead, going over multiple case files, and getting chewed out by both Gingka and Kuro...

It tended to make someone more tired than a comatose patient.

Chris groaned under his breath when there was a knock on his hotel door. Stumbling to his feet, he pulled open his door, and blinked several times at the person standing there.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, coldly.

"Chris, please." Nefertiti said, softly, "I just want to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Chris snorted, "You faked your death and left me a broken mess."

"But I didn't want to, honest Chris!" Nefertiti exclaimed, "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you and what I had done!" She shook her head, "I wanted to tell you I was alive, so badly. But I was afraid that if I did, Spencer would know I was alive. That he'd try to use you against me." Nefertiti looked up at Chris, "Kuro told me... she said, at my funeral, you said that I always put my own safety before others. Well, that's what I was doing for you, Chris."

Chris was silent, before he finally sighed and moved to shut the door, "Good bye Nef."

The door shut in Nefertiti's face, and Chris leaned against it with a sigh.

"Chris, please." Nefertiti said outside the door, "Don't shut me out. Please..." So quietly that Chris barely heard it, "I love you too much to lose you again."

Chris froze, before whipping around and yanking the door open. Nefertiti stumbled into his arms, having been leaning against the door. She yelped as Chris slammed the door and pushed her up against it.

"Say it again." He whispered, voice low.

"Don't shut me out-"

"No. What you said after that."

"I love you too much to lose you again." Nefertiti said, her voice sincere, hopeful, loving, "I love you, Chris. I really do."

"Thank you." Chris whispered, before leaning down and crashing his lips with Nefertiti's. The woman let out a muffled, surprised yelp, before a low moan rose up from her throat.

When they pulled away, Chris whispered in a low, husky voice, "I'm glad you're back, Nef. So glad..."

"Then show me how glad." Nefertiti whispered back in just as low of a voice.

In the darkness, Chris smirked, "Gladly."

* * *

"One day they hate each other, the next they're all but all over each other." Kuro grumbled, glaring out of her office door at Chris and Nefertiti.

Mikaela laughed, "Well at least Chris isn't acting like Nefertiti doesn't exist."

"Yeah, I guess..." Kuro mumbled.

"Besides," Mikaela continued, "This could just strengthen their love for each other."

Kuro sighed, knowing she had to admit to that. She glanced out the window over looking the bullpen again and groaned.

"But do they have to do make out while we're trying to catch the sons of bitches that caused the rift between them in the first place?!"

Mikaela laughed even louder.

* * *

 **Not what you were expecting, was it? Oh well, leave a review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my god... how did I find this quote?! It describes this story perfectly, almost!:**

 **" _Being a detective isn't all about torture and murder and monsters. Sometimes it gets truly unpleasant...The fate of the world may depend on whether or not you can bring yourself to visit your relatives_."― Derek Landy **

* * *

"And the accounts are shut to Alyssa." Nile said that afternoon, proudly, "Only if you're on the inside will you be able to get any money, and I told the guards in the lobby to arrest Alyssa if she tries to come in."

"Well, good riddance. Maybe we can get Kyoya to go into the underground world for a while and see if anyone puts a hit on her head." Nefertiti said, sitting on the edge of the table, next to Chris.

"Uh, never." Kuro said, "I'll have Platina chew me out for trying."

"So? You're her boss."

"She and Kyoya are officially dating. I thought I told you." Kuro said.

Nefertiti shrugged, "Maybe. I was more focused on staying in the shadows more than anything."

Kuro sighed, and rubbed her temples.

The next few weeks were gonna be long ones.

* * *

 _THREE WEEKS LATER_

"I heard from one of my sources that a lot of Alyssa's resources are turning on her, since she hasn't paid them." Kuro said, hanging up her phone to address Gingka, Nefertiti, and Mikaela.

"Well, good riddance." Mikaela said, "Now we got to keep a look out on the pharmacies and hospitals for... what again, Nefertiti?"

"Blood thinners and pain killers." Nefertiti said, swallowing thickly as a look of discomfort came over her. Kuro noticed, and she blinked at her friend.

"And keep an ear out in the underground world for high orders of cocaine." Kuro said, a little distractedly.

"Thankfully, Spencer's body count has gone down to only two a week." Gingka said, "I'm gonna go tell the others to start alerting the nearby hospitals and pharmacies."

"I'll be along in a few minutes, boss." Mikaela called.

Gingka had already gone, the door shutting behind him.

Almost instantly, Kuro addressed Nefertiti, "Are you okay? You're looking a little green there."

"I'm fine. Just a bit of nausea." Nefertiti waved it off.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow, "Are you experiecing a lot of fatigue?"

Nefertiti frowned, "Yeah... I have been more tired than normal the last few days."

Kuro was beginning to catch on, "Any weird... cravings?"

"Few every now and then." Nefertiti frowned deeper, "You two think I'm pregnant."

"You're showing all the symptoms." Mikaela said, "I should know, I was pregnant."

"So was I, except I didn't know about it..." Kuro muttered.

"Come on." Mikaela said, "We're gonna go to the hospital, have Mei- Mei check you out."

Nefertiti rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I'm sure I'm not pregnant. Before I dropped off the map, Chris and I tried for years. So don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"CHRIS!" The blonde jumped when Nefertiti skipped into the hotel room that afternoon, "Chris, Chris, Chris!"

"What?" Was all he was able to get out before his wife tackled him in a hug.

"You're not gonna believe it!" Nefertiti sang, and Chris cringed at her high pitch.

"Ah... we found Alyssa in just three hours?"

"Nope, better!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Monroe turned himself in?"

"Though that is better, not even close!"

Chris' brow furrowed, and he pushed Nefertiti away, looking over her. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her entire demeanor redlining towards her bouncing off the walls- possibly quite literally.

Slowly, the crease in Chris' brow faded, and his eyes widened as another possibility occured to him.

"Nef..." He said, slowly, making sure to keep the excitement inside him out of his voice, "Are you...?"

"Pregnant?" Nefertiti squealed, "Yes!"

She tackled Chris into the bed, squeezing him in a death grip. Chris brought his arms to wrap them around Nefertiti, laughing breathlessly.

"Oh, Nef..." He whispered.

"Finally, after so long!" Nefertiti looked up, smiling at her husband, "We're gonna be parents."

"I know." Chris said.

"Guess I get to have you as my slave." Nefertiti smirked, "Getting you up at odd hours of the night and morning to satisfy my cravings..."

Chris snorted, "What, you don't think I will?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nefertiti's forehead, "I'd do anything, go anywhere, be anyone, if it meant keeping you happy."

"You say the cheesiest things, you know that?" Nefertiti asked.

"But you love that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Nefertiti smiled, before asking, "Now, what are we gonna name our child?"

Chris laughed, "Slow down Nef. We have plenty of time for that, trust me." He leaned down again, this time to place a kiss on Nefertiti's lips, "For now, let's just enjoy the fact that we're gonna have a family."

Nefertiti let out a sound similar to a purr, "Guess I can't argue that."

* * *

"Oh, hard to believe you've gotten so big there buddy!" Lucas laughed as his nephew cooed and pulled at his hair, "Okay there Chance, let's keep that habit only to be used on your old man."

"Hey!" Wales exclaimed, offended, "I am not old!"

"Sure you aren't." Luke rolled his eyes, and moved to sit next to his brother on the couch. The other man had a number of papers on the coffee table in front of him, "What are you doing?"

"Kuro's having me, Julian, and Sophie working together on this case. She wants one of the three of us to be the DA for the CIA." Wales said, "I'm going over the case again."

"This is the third time this week." Sophie appeared over Wales' left shoulder, kissing him on the temple, "He's gonna work himself to death." She smiled at seeing Luke holding Chance, "Been a while since you've seen him, hasn't it?"

"Yep. Looking more and more like his dad every day." Lucas chuckled, "And you think this is bad, you should've seen him during the Gambol case. He went a whole five days with out sleeping at once point."

"Because you were involved." Wales said, distractedly, picking up a highlighter and going over a few sections of words with it, "And I still don't see me in Chance. I just don't."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Hey Luke." Sophie caught her brother in law's attention.

"Yeah?" Luke craned his head back, only to yelp when Chance reached up and yanked it back by grabbing his hair, "Ow! Chance, stop it!"

Next to him, Wales chuckled, "Imagine how sore my scalp is after the end of the day."

Luke glared, before addressing Sophie, "Whatcha want?"

"Have you considered settling down and having a family of your own?" The bluenette asked.

Lucas paused. Wales looked up at his brother, curiousity written over his face.

"Well... yes, actually." Luke said, slowly, "In fact, I'm seeing someone."

Wales frowned, "Who? I want to meet her- ow!" Wales rubbed his head from where Sophie had headslapped him, "What? I'm just curious!"

"No, you wanna threaten her. I know you Wales." Sophie glared at her husband.

"Probably not the best idea, as she's a cop, a black belt in karate, and has a temper deadlier than Kuro's, Mikaela's, and Christina's all put together." Lucas chuckled.

"Is it Jasmine?" Wales deadpanned.

Lucas' jaw dropped, "How...?"

"The way you act with each other, for one. And two, Nero's dropped a few hints here and there."

Lucas growled, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Okay, no need to interview her. She's a fine fit for you." Wales turned back to his papers, "Still gonna stalk her, maybe."

"That's a crime, and she can arrest you for it." Lucas said.

Wales shrugged, "I said maybe."

Lucas groaned, and craned his head back, "Still as stubborn as you've always been."

There was a beat.

"And Chance, stop pulling my hair!"

Laughter rang through the McKandless household for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**" _Often, what people don't say tell you more about the nature of their insecurities than what they do say_."― Wayne Gerard Trotman **

* * *

Chris stared out the conference room window over looking the bullpen. Nefertiti was talking with Mikaela and Kuro, the three women laughing.

"Hey, Ryuga?" Chris asked the snowy haired man. Said man was focused on a file in front of him, writing a few things on a sheet of paper.

"Yeah, what?" Ryuga asked, gruffly.

"What's it like, being a dad?"

Ryuga stopped writing. He glanced up, amber eyes watching Chris, who was still staring out the window. One of the reasons he was so tired was that Mikaela had kept him more than half the night talking about Nefertiti's pregnancy.

To say he had a headache would've been an understatement.

Ryuga sighed and sat back in his chair, "You're worried you're not gonna be a good enough dad."

Chris shrugged, "Do you blame me?"

Ryuga sighed again, and leaned up, crossing his arms over the table to stare at Chris, "Listen, I'm not the psychologist Mikaela is, but I can tell you, with as worried as you get over Nefertiti whenever she's in trouble or hurt, you'll be twice as worried when it comes to your kid. And I also know, you'll be like a hero to your kid too. It's just you."

Chris laughed, once, "Yeah, you're right. Hard to believe, but you're right."

Ryuga smirked, watching as Chris walked out of the room. Suddenly, he blinked in realization.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'it's hard to believe'?!"

* * *

"Guys." Kuro burst into the room a few hours later, "You're not gonna believe this."

"Depends. A lot has happened in the last few weeks." Bao said.

"Well, trust me, you won't believe this."

"What is it?"

"Alyssa Dawn was just admitted to the hospital- complete victim of Monroe's MO."

* * *

"When you say complete MO, do you mean that-" Wales cut off as the SUV screeched to a halt outside the hospital.

"She was dropped off in the middle of an anuerism. They barely managed to save her." Kuro said, barely cutting the engine before jumping out of the driver's seat.

"What's the rush?!" Bao exclaimed.

"This is Alyssa- she has a habit of disappearing into thin air before we have a chance to grab her!" Kuro shouted over her shoulder, disappearing into the hospital before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Kuro paced up and down the hallway, growling to herself. Mei- Mei had said that Alyssa was in surgery, for an open heart surgery to repair the rupture in her heart.

And that was three hours ago.

"You do know that an open heart surgery can last up to twelve hours, right?" Nefertiti asked her sister.

Kuro glared, "Yeah, I do. And I'll stay here until she gets out."

"And they can be asleep for up to sixteen hours after the surgery." Nefertiti deadpanned, "You really plan on staying up eighteen hours straight?"

Kuro paused, before sighing, "No... I guess not."

"Kuro, we can do rotations." Mikaela said, standing up, "Ryuga and I can stay here for a few hours, and then someone else can take over."

Kuro hesitated, clearly not comfortable with the plan, but when she saw her friends and family's looks, she sighed.

"Okay fine. But-" Kuro started.

"Call you if she wakes up, I know. And put the cuffs on her so she doesn't run." Mikaela rolled her eyes, "We got this sis. You go back to the office with the others, try to find Spencer."

Kuro sighed, "Okay. Fine."

Without another word, Kuro turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"You're quiet." Ryuga observed, watching as Mikaela filed her nails, "Why?"

Mikaela shrugged, "I'm thinking about Nefertiti and Chris." She frowned, "Why'd you say what you did this morning? 'It's hard to believe'?"

Ryuga rolled his eyes, "Chris was asking what it's like to be a dad and when I gave him some advice, he said it was hard to believe I could give some solid advice."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow, "That so?"

Ryuga nodded, "Yeah."

The two were silent for a moment.

"Hey, babe..." Mikaela said, softly, "Bringing up the topic of kids... I actually wanna talk to you about something."

Ryuga looked at his wife, "Yeah, what?"

"You remember a few years ago... We had a fight." Mikaela started, slowly, "The one about me being in the field."

"Yeah." Ryuga sighed, hanging his head, "I remember it. You had gotten hurt that day on a case."

"Well... Later that day, I started having some pretty bad stomach pains. I went to see Nefertiti, and well..." Mikaela sighed, "She said-" Mikaela breathed deep, "She said the beating I had gotten from the suspect, it... it caused me to have a miscarriage."

Ryuga looked up, shock running through his viens. He hissed, "What?!"

Mikaela looked at Ryuga, a broken look in her eyes, "Please Ryuga, don't be mad-"

"I'm not." Ryuga shook his head, "Not at you, anyways." He clenched his fists, "I'm mad at the bastard that caused it."

Mikaela blinked, "You mean... You're not mad at the fact that I pulled a Kuro and completely endangered two lives in one?"

Ryuga rolled his eyes again, "Mikaela, in the years we've been married, the only time I've actually been mad at you is..." Ryuga looked thoughtful, "Well, really, is never."

Mikaela looked relieved. She sighed, "Good."

There was a beat.

"But you can bet I'm gonna tell Kuro what you said. About you pulling a stunt like she did. And I'd bet she'll be all over you."

Mikaela glared, "Try it."

Ryuga smirked, "Watch me."

* * *

Kyoya yawned, tapping his pencil on Platina's desk to a little beat.

 _Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

A hand on his stopped his rythym. He glanced up, seeing Platina's hand on his, her eyes giving him a warning look.

"Stop, Kyoya. That's the third time I've asked you."

Kyoya sighed, "Yeah sorry."

"You know, if you want to keep your hands busy, you can help me with these files." Platina said, softly, more gently.

Kyoya shook his head, "Nah. I'd still be doing something to annoy you." He frowned, "Think I'll go down to the firing range."

Platina raised an eyebrow, "You sure? I mean, it's been a while-"

"Since I've had a gun in my hands? So what! Gives me a reason to catch up on my practice anyways." Kyoya stood and leaned over Platina's desk, placing a kiss on her forehead, "You know where to find me, anyways."

Platina sighed, but didn't say anything as Kyoya walked out of her office.

* * *

Unlike Kyoya had told Platina, he had gone upstairs, looking for a certain person.

He found him with ease.

"Hey, Chris." Kyoya said, "Care to take a walk?"

Chris blinked, "Uh... why?"

"Just to talk." Kyoya shrugged. He glanced up over Chris' shoulder, into Kuro's office. He saw his boss standing there, watching him.

Chris sighed, and looked at Nefertiti, who sat in the chair next to him, "You be okay by yourself?"

Nefertiti smiled, "Of course babe. I'll be right here when you get back."

Chris stood up, "Alright Tategami. Where we going?"

* * *

"Kyoya, what are we doing down here?" Chris asked as he and Kyoya exited the elevator and walked into the evidence lock- up.

"I want to show you something." Kyoya moved to a nearby crate, opening it up and pulling out a sniper rifle. Chris swallowed.

"What is that?" He asked, quietly.

"The rifle that shot Nefertiti, six months ago. It's also the same brand and style as the one that shot her in DC, three years ago." Kyoya replied.

"You are way out of line." Chris growled.

"Just look at it."

Chris backed away, slowly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I used to shoot sniper rifles too, Chris. I know what you're going through. I also know that when someone you love gets hurt you'll do anything for them, but giving up what you're best at isn't the way you do it."

"Kyoya, I'm fine." Chris said.

"You're not." Kyoya shook his head, "Listen, you and I both know you're trying to act like you are. This- this is just a tool." Kyoya shook the gun a little, emphasizing, "A hunk of steel. No magical powers. And we also both know that whoever shoots the gun is not some all powerful God. Just a guy with a gun. Just like the guy we're hunting." Kyoya looked Chris in the eye, "And like every other bad guy, he's damaged goods."

Chris moistened his lips. After a moment of silence, he said, "So am I. I have too much blood on my hands. I'm just like Monroe."

"No." Kyoya said, "You're not. You and him, you're completely different. While Spencer kills for his pleasure, you kill to save people. And if you think being scarred for life is a weakness, that's okay. You think it's a weakness? Make it a strength." Kyoya held the the sniper rifle out, "Guns like these... they're a part of you. So use it."

Chris stared at Kyoya for a moment, before his gaze flickered to the gun being held out in front of him. Slowly, he reached his hand out, gripping the handguard and taking the gun from Kyoya.

"Now, what do you say we go to the firing range?" Kyoya asked, "I think we could both use some practice."

* * *

Platina blinked as she found Kuro looking out the window of the firing range look out.

"Kuro? What's up?" She asked.

"Seems your boyfriend's got Chris back on his feet." Kuro said.

"Huh?" Platina moved to stand next to Kuro, and blinked as she saw the same thing her friend was seeing.

In the firing range below, both Kyoya and Chris held the gun they were both accustomed to. Kyoya, a Glock 17, and Chris a Knight's Armament SR- 25.

"Wait... But I thought Chris didn't use sniper rifles anymore." Platina frowned, "And isn't that the gun that Monroe uses?"

Kuro nodded, "Yeah. It is. I told Kyoya that if he got the chance, to get Chris behind a sniper rifle again. Because he and Kyoya are more alike than you know."

"How?" Platina frowned.

"When they were both in the academy, they were partners. Granted, they couldn't do anything at first without wanting to kill each other, but they became good friends in the end." Kuro explained, "And when it still comes to their field tests, they're the top in their classes. No one, in the last fifteen years, has been able to beat their scores."

"That so?" Platina asked.

Kuro nodded, "Exactly." Her phone rang, and she answered, "Agent Blackheart." She paused, "Right. We'll be there in twenty."

Platina raised an eyebrow, "Alyssa out of surgery?"

Kuro shook her head, "Mass sniper shooting down town." Kuro knocked on the glass, and both Kyoya and Chris turned to look up at her, "Monroe's MO from when he was doing the sniper shootings three years ago."


	26. Chapter 26

**" _I must not fear. Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see it's path. Where the fear has will be nothing. Only I will remain_." -Frank Herbert**

* * *

"Ten victims, all varying in age and race. From middle class, to lower class, from blue- collar, to white- collar." Bao said as Kuro, Kyoya, and Chris walked up, "Mind me asking what the hell Monroe's motive is?"

"Fear." Kuro said.

"Or he's distracting us from something bigger." Kyoya said, nonchalantly.

Kuro gave him a stern stare, and Kyoya held his hands up in surrender, "Bao asked."

"Bao, does anyone know where the shots came from?" Chris asked.

"No. Apparently, no one heard the shots. My guess is he had a silencer." Bao said.

"Okay, first vic?" Chris asked.

"Over here, on the bench." Bao said, walking away from the group of four, "He was sitting down, when he got shot through the front."

"Height?" Chris asked.

"Uh, 5' 10, standing."

"That's about how tall you are, right?" Chris asked.

Bao blinked, before sighing and sitting down.

"Let's see..." Chris mused, "Shot in the center of the forehead, which would mean..." Chris' eyes trailed an invisible line, up to the roof of a building nearly five hundred yards away.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kuro asked.

"No." Chris said, "Longest sniper shot recorded is 2, 657 yards."

Kuro raised her eyebrows, before sighing, "Well, guess we better go see if that's actually where Monroe staked out."

* * *

"Ugh, do not ask me to look down from this height- please." Bao said, standing near the door to the roof.

"Fine, scaredy cat." Kuro smirked, ignoring the glare she got as she followed Chris, where he was kneeling near the very edge of the building, "Find something?"

"Yeah, a flashburn." Chris pointed, "Consistent with the type of gun Monroe uses."

Kuro sighed, "Please tell me it isn't gonna be the east coast shootings all over again."

"Don't know." Chris said.

At that moment, Kuro, Kyoya's, and Bao's phone began ringing off the hook.

All four agents looked at each other, before answering.

Kuro's eyes went wide, "Woah, woah, woah, slow down Mikaela. What do you mean she's got a gun?!"

"Platina, what's wr-" Kyoya's face became one of absolute fury, "Monroe."

"Christina?" Bao asked as he answered his phone, "What's up- _WHAT?!_ How long?! Listen, stay in the house, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

As one, all three cops hung up, before looking at each other, each one of them paler than the other, if possible. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Who's got the worst of it?" Kuro asked, voice barely audible, "I got to deal with Alyssa holding the hospital hostage."

"Monroe's holding my brother and Platina until I get there." Kyoya growled, fists clenching. He looked at Chris, "And Nefertiti too."

Chris' eyebrow twitched, "WHAT?!"

"Apparently, Jigoku's out of prison- again! And he's been sitting outside my house for the last two hours!" Bao seethed.

Kuro clenched her jaw, "I'm calling Ryuto in on my case. Along with Gingka."

"I'm taking Aguma with me." Bao said.

"And Chris and I'll take Monroe. I think the two of us can handle him."

"Oh, when I get my hands on him-!" Chris growled.

"Call back in as soon as you get the chance. Let's hope we don't get any casualties." Kuro said.

* * *

"Sophie! I'm home!" Wales called as he walked into the penthouse. When no response came he called again, "Sophie?"

Moving from the front hall, Wales walked into the living room, and froze in the doorway.

"Sorry, your wife couldn't answer Wales." The woman said, "As you can see... She's kinda... tied up."

Wales' blue eyes lifted from Sophie's petrified expression to the woman holding both the knife at his wife's throat and Chance in her arms.

"How the hell'd you get out of jail?" He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear him.

Davida Gambol only laughed.

* * *

"Sorry to say your brother couldn't join us for a few drinks, Luke. He went straight home after the trial." Julian said as he leaned back in the booth. He, Nero, Lucas, and Jasmine had all joined together at the local bar.

"Ah, it's no big deal. He's got a family, I don't mind." Luke chuckled, sitting next to Jasmine, his arm thrown over the back of her chair.

As if on cue, Luke's cell rang with Wales' ringtone, "Hey, what do you know, that's him." Lucas picked up, "Hey, Wales, we were just talking about you-"

Lucas cut off, his ice blue eyes going wide. Jasmine, Julian, and Nero all raised an eyebrow at him, seeing the fear written over his face.

"Davida..." His voice was low.

Nero spat out a mouthful of his drink, choking, "What?!"

Julian leaned up, face becoming a stony mask as he mouthed, _What's going on?_

Jasmine looked at her boyfriend worriedly, "Lucas?"

A muscle in Lucas' jaw clenched as he said, "I'll be there." A second later, he hung up and threw his phone on the table, before threading his fingers through his hair. He let out a loud and pained groan, "I'm in for some deep shit."

"No you're not. At least, not alone." Jasmine stood up.

"She's right." Julian also stood, "We're in this with you."

"So," Nero stood up, slinging the rest of his fire whiskey down his throat and shaking his entire body, "Where we going?"

* * *

 ***cackles like a madwoman* Yes I just did that! *continues to laugh* Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**" _Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul_."― Dave Pelzer**

* * *

Nefertiti let out a low groan as her senses came back to her. Her head throbbed, but with no exact point.

So I wasn't hit, Nefertiti mused. Then she remembered. She had had something covered over her mouth, she had inhaled-

And then it had gone black.

"Well, well. Look who's awake." A voice said, and Nefertiti blinked hard as she looked up towards the ceiling. Her eyes went wide as she recognized who was kneeling over her.

"Spencer..." She whispered, terrified. She jerked away, unable to move much since her wrists were bound behind her back.

Monroe reached out, grabbing Nefertiti by the hair and dragging her back to him, "I'd be careful if I were you. Wouldn't want that baby of yours to suffer."

Nefertiti's eyes went wider, and she curled her legs up, instinctively, to protect her belly, "Please..."

"Leave her alone!" A voice hissed, and Nefertiti dimly recognized it as Platina's as she was keeping her eyes locked with Monroe's, for she saw something that he didn't.

Spencer suddenly smirked, and looked up, becoming in the full sights of the red dot on his forehead.

"Well, took him long enough." Spencer chuckled.

Nefertiti became aware of glass shattering and yelped as Monroe ducked behind her, and a bullet whisked right by her head, barely missing her.

"Ha!" Monroe barked out a laugh, "Seems your husband is a bit rusty!"

"Think again." A voice behind Spencer said. The man's eyes widened as the barrel of a gun dug into the base of his skull, "I'm not as rusty as you think. The bullet that just came through? That was Kyoya."

"Chris..." Nefertiti breathed.

"Cadelle." Monroe growled, before chuckling, "Be careful what you do." His knife flashed and it laid against Nefertiti's stomach, making her whimper in fear, "I can still do some damage here."

Nefertiti squeezed her eyes shut, tightly.

"Can you do it faster than I can pull the trigger?" Chris snapped right back.

Nefertiti trembled as the knife dug into her stomach.

"Let's see, hm?" Monroe laughed. Nefertiti felt the pressure ease off of her stomach, but before she could relax, there was the sound of a gun going off. There was a gasp, and when Nefertiti opened her eyes, Monroe was falling down to the ground next to her, his eyes lifeless.

Nefertiti's head snapped up to Chris, who was holding- literally- the smoking gun. The woman dared to believe it, but there was a coldness in her husband's eyes that she had never seen before.

"Chris..." She whispered, and her voice seemed to snap Chris out of his trance, as he turned to her. He knelt down next to the woman, quickly untying her and then embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Chris whispered in her ear.

"Y- yeah. I- I'm fine..." Nefertiti stammered, and wrapped her arms around Chris' neck, feeling hot tears stinging at her eyes, "I thought... Chris..."

"Shh..." Chris soothed, stroking her hair, "It's okay. You're okay. We're okay."

The two held each other tightly for a moment, before Platina's voice snapped them back to reality.

"Okay, this is all very sweet, but I'm still kinda tied up..." Platina looked at Chris in a deadpan way.

Chris chuckled a little, "Okay, okay. Here, hold on a second-"

As Chris let her go, Nefertiti felt a sudden wave of dizziness over come her, as well as a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned, setting her hands on the ground, but it still wasn't enough to stop her collapse as she blacked out.

* * *

Lucas entered the penthouse suite, acting calmer than he felt.

"You came." Lucas barely spared Davida a glance as he put the kitchen bar between himself and the other woman. He didn't see his brother, Chance, or Sophie, which he couldn't decide was good or bad.

"I did." Lucas pulled a glass out of a cabinet, and turned back to the bar, pouring the glass half full with scotch, "You want a drink?"

Davida blinked, obviously not expecting Lucas' words. Slowly, she said, "No... I don't. What are you playing at?"

"You sure?" Luke asked, setting the bottle back down, and eyeing Davida, "Because with what's about to come through the elevator doors in fifteen minutes is enough to make even me stressed and a good, strong drink is what I need to relax."

Davida narrowed her eyes at Luke, before smirking, "You don't know where you family is, though."

" _Tell her you do._ " Nero's voice crackled through Lucas' hidden earpiece, " _I'm in the vents. I'm over the bedroom, and I got full view over Wales and Sophie. Chance too._ "

"I do." Lucas said, casually.

Davida raised an eyebrow, "Do you now? Where?"

"You didn't have enough time to take them anywhere. You have no form of transportation... They're still here, in this apartment." Lucas said.

Davida scowled, "You're smarter than I remember." She smirked, "But you said five minutes ago I have fifteen minutes before your back up arrives. I can kill you, your brother, his wife, and even your nephew, in ten minutes and guess what?" Davida leaned over the bar, getting close to Lucas. Her voice dropped, "Killing a NYPD agent, a CIA agent, and a lawyer, I'll get more time on my record."

"Think again." Luke smirked, staring at something behind Davida. The woman's brow furrowed, and she turned around at the same time a gun went off in the apartment.

Lucas, completely stone faced, watched as Davida cried out and fell to the ground, dropping her own gun to hold her now bleeding shoulder.

"Your welcome." Lucas said, finishing his glass of Scotch.

"For what?" Nero asked.

"Distracting her."

Nero rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened, and Julian and Jasmine came through, with a few EMT's.

"Master bedroom." Nero said, turning and walking down the hallway. Two of the EMT's followed him, while another knelt next to Davida.

Julian followed his brother, while Jasmine walked up to him, eyeing him as he poured another glass of scotch and stared down into the depths.

"I'm a cold hearted bastard that has a temper, I admit. I'm always under stress that would make even the sanest person snap." Lucas murmured as he lifted the glass up and swirled the liquid around in it, "But there's one thing I know."

"What's that, hon?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not the drunk my father was." Lucas said, while at the same time pouring the drink in his hand down the kitchen sink.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been going through hell, basically. Also, this may be the last update on any of my stories for a while. I have an event to go to this Friday through Monday, and on Tuesday, summer's over for me, as I go back to school. So... until my next update, this is Queen Fernis signing off.**


	28. Chapter 28

**" _When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family_. "― Jim Butcher **

* * *

_Too quiet in here..._ Kuro thought, as she, Ryuto, and Gingka moved through the hallways of the hospital. None of the machines were beeping, and it was eerie.

Down the hall, Kuro heard a noise. Glancing over her shoulder, she made a few hand signs to Ryuto and Gingka, to which they nodded at, before turning down seperate hallways as Kuro walked down the one she was still in.

Kuro turned a corner, and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. She blinked several times, as if to make sure she saw what she did, before she sighed and looked beyond it with cold eyes.

"Alyssa." Kuro said, not dropping her own gun despite knowing that would be what she wanted.

"Drop it." Alyssa said.

"Drop what?" Kuro asked, "The subject of you turning into a bad guy and killing nearly fourty innocent people? Nope. It'll be on national headlines once I arrest you and bring you in."

"I meant the gun." Alyssa made a grab for it, and Kuro ducked back behind the corner. Alyssa stumbled forward, and Kuro knocked her in the back, smirking as she fell to the ground. She stepped up to her, but before she could react, Alyssa swept her legs around in a roundhouse kick, knocking Kuro to the ground.

Kuro cried out as she fell to the ground. Alyssa stood up, smirking at Kuro. She pulled her gun up, clicking off the safety.

"Say goodbye, Blackheart."

The sound of a gun going off echoed through the hospital.

* * *

"I'll cover for you if you don't mind killing him." Bao muttered, as he pulled the car to a screeching halt.

"I'm sure you would, but would Kuro?" Aguma asked as he and Bao jumped out of the car.

"I'll sort her out. I got the front, you cover the back." Bao said, drawing his gun as he ran for the front door, which had been kicked in.

It was completely dark through the house, and when Bao tried the light switch, nothing happened. The power had been cut.

Bao frowned, and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling his flashlight out and clicking it on.

After checking the first floor- nearly shooting Aguma in the process- both made their way to the stairs.

Before they had even reached the second floor landing, there was a gunshot, and Bao gasped as a bullet flew by his head, close enough to blow up some of his hair, and whipped around just in time to see Aguma jerk backwards and stumble, loosing his balance and falling down the stairs.

Bao growled, and whipped back around, drawing his gun up, and firing just at the same time another shot resounded through the house.

* * *

It was chaos at the hospital. Nurses and doctors were running around, up and down the hallways, and through patient rooms.

"You and your recklessness..." Mikaela grumbled as she wiped the blood off from around the gunshot wound in Kuro's shoulder, "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Kuro rolled her eyes, wincing a little when Mikaela put the needle through her skin to begin sewing her up, "Careful! And what did you want, for Alyssa to kill everyone?"

Mikaela glared at her sister, "No. But I most certianly didn't want you to die either!"

Kuro huffed, and sulked in her seat, letting her sister stitch her shoulder. She frowned, "Mei- Mei must be wishing she could kill Alyssa ten times over right now."

At that moment, alarms blared, and both Mikaela and Kuro looked down the hallway as the doors down the hallway opened, and a gurney rushed down the hallway. The nurses obscured the person's face, but they still heard what the person was being brought in for.

"-Cardiac arrest..." The gurney rolled out of sight.

"Wonder if they'll survive." Mikaela murmured.

"Only 11 percent of people." Kuro replied, "Nef told me that once- Chris?! What are you doing here?!"

The blonde had rushed by so fast that Kuro had to do a double take. The blonde turned, looking more than a little panicked as he called in pants, "Nef... collapsed..." Chris was gone before Kuro or Kayla could react.

And then, Kyoya and Platina came rushing up.

Kuro glared at them, and, ignoring Mikaela telling her to sit down so she could finish with her bullet wound, she stood up and asked in a deathly cold voice, "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

In the next two hours, the entire hallway became occupied with Lucas', Kuro's, and Gingka's teams.

Kuro ran over the list of- she hated to use this term for her friends- victims.

Wales, Sophie, and Chance- Wales was in with a concussion, Sophie with a broken arm, and Chance- Lucas had thrown his fist through the wall upon finding out- had been poisoned, and very close to dying.

Aguma and Christina- Kuro had been utterly shocked to find out that her husband had been critically shot, and Christina in nothing more than a state of shock and panic (but she had to admit she was proud of her brother for shooting Jigoku dead; the bastard deserved it).

Nefertiti- The poor woman couldn't get a break. The doctors had found out quick enough that it wasn't shock or a panic attack that she was going through, but more of anaphylactic shock. Something on the knife, or maybe even the chlorophorm that had been used to knock her out.

Even as Kuro watched Chris pace up and down the hallway, she couldn't help but only be concerned for Aguma. True, she was worried about Nefertiti, but she was only truely worrying about Aguma.

Kuro leaned her head back against the stone wall behind her and closed her eyes for a moment. She was tired, and she didn't think it would hurt for her to shut her eyes for a few moments...

* * *

Kuro was jerked awake by someone nudging her foot. She shot straight up, ignoring the wound in her shoulder burning with pain, and blinked multiple times before she saw who was smirking down at her.

"Aguma!" She exclaimed, pouncing on the muscular brunette, who grunted as several chuckles from Kuro's friends resounded down the hallway, "You're okay!"

"Mm, yeah, it wasn't as bad as they thought." Aguma wrapped an arm- the one not in the sling- around Kuro's waist, "Not to mention, according to Mikaela, you've been asleep for the last six hours."

Kuro scowled, and it was then that she noticed Bao was no where in the hallway.

"He's already cut out of here. With Christina." Gingka said, seeing Kuro's searching gaze, "And she's doing fine, before you ask."

Kuro smiled, looking relieved. She turned to Aguma, saying softly, "Go out to car, wait for me. I'll drive us home tonight, okay?"

Aguma kissed her on the cheek, "Sure thing."

Once he was gone, Kuro turned and walked down the hallway, to the stairwell, where she had seen Lucas disappear in just a few minutes before.

* * *

"Hey." Kuro said, softly.

Lucas looked up from where he had been staring at his phone. Kuro caught a glance of what he had been looking at- a picture of Wales, Sophie, and a young- well, younger- version of Chance.

"All of my family, injured. And I couldn't do a thing to stop it." Luke murmured, clicking his phone off and pocketing it, "I know Wales and Sophie will be okay, but what about Chance? He was poisoned! What if he doesn't survive?"

Kuro laid a hand on Lucas' arm, "Hey. Calm down. You don't need to worry."

Lucas looked at her, "Why?"

"Because he's got a tough ass family, that's why. You, Wales, and Sophie are all fighters to the bitter end." Kuro tapped Lucas on the forehead, "And if Chance inherited any of his parents and uncle's genes, he'll pull right through this." She smiled at him, "So don't worry."

Lucas smiled a little at Kuro, "Thanks."

Kuro chuckled and threw an arm around Luke's shoulder, "Anytime."


	29. Chapter 29

**" _You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family_." ― Trenton Lee Stewart**

* * *

 _FIVE YEARS LATER..._

The backyard of the Ji household was alive with the sound of squealing and screaming children.

Among the house's occupants, on the veranda and occupying two of the picnic tables, were several old friends.

"Shanaya, be careful around your cousins!" Mikaela called, watching her daughter with a critical eye as the black and red haired girl ran around with three other children. She looked Ryuga in the eye, "You better make sure she doesn't get in trouble."

Ryuga gave a salute, "Yes ma'am." With a smile, he turned and walked quickly after his daughter, who was laughing and running around with his own nieces.

"The same goes for you Luke. I'm trusting you not to let my son get hurt." Wales warned his brother.

Lucas, who couldn't see as his five year old nephew had his eyes covered with his small hands, grinned in the direction of Wales' voice, "Am I not ever?"

Wales frowned, before sighing and chuckling, "Okay, go."

Lucas grinned, moved Chance's hands, and walked after Ryuga.

From next to Wales, Sophie chuckled. The man turned to see Sophie cooing over their niece, Jaqueline McKandless, while Jasmine- now Lucas' wife- held her.

"Aw, she is just the most adorable little girl ever!" Sophie chuckled, waving her fingers at the five month old.

Jasmine giggled, and looked over Sophie's shoulder at her brother in law, "Careful Wales. Sophie may want a daughter after this."

Wales put on a face of mock horror, "No! Chance is bad enough!" But he was smiling and trying not to laugh as he spoke.

Kuro, Mikaela, Nefertiti, and Christina all watched their husbands and children run around and play on the green lawn.

Christina watched with a laugh as Bao allowed their daughter, a redheaded little four year old by the name of Camille, to tackle him.

"You know." Nefertiti said, inspecting her nails and keeping a watchful eye on Chris and their five year old daughter, Nefera, "It's kinda hard to believe that five years ago we were all going through some sort of hell."

Kuro chuckled a little, "Some of us, yes. But you have a point." And then she grinned and, as she was sitting somewhat in the middle, she pulled her sisters in for a hug by the necks, "And I still can't believe that all of my friends and family moved into my town!"

"Ack! Kuro! Can't. Breathe!" Christina choked.

"Oh, right." Kuro quickly released the other three women, who began gasping for breath and rubbing their throats.

Behind the women, there came a chuckle, and the four women turned to see Wales watching them.

"What are you laughing at McKandless?" Kuro frowned.

"You four. You're all one big, happy family." Wales said.

"So are you, Sophie, Jasmine, and Lucas. Add in your kids, and you have a family of six." Mikaela said, "Compared to-" Mikaela counted on her fingers, "Our family of twelve, its small, but tight- knit and displays a lot of love."

"You had to count?" Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't tell me you have trouble keeping up with names, birthdays, and the entire family tree!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"I do." Nefertiti said, dryly.

"In all honesty, I'm still remembering things from before-" Christina shook her head and smiled, though it was forced, "Well, you know."

"Hey." Bao appeared out of nowhere, "I know that look. No bad thoughts. Today's our first day off of work in months and we're all making the most of it." He kissed Christina on the cheek, "Your daughter wanted to come say 'hi'."

As if on cue, Camille Blackheart ran up, squealing, "Mommy!"

Christina smiled, this one reaching her eyes, and bent down, picking up the redheaded little girl, "Oh, whatcha doing you little munchkin?"

Camille smiled, "I caught daddy!"

"That she did..." Bao muttered, rubbing one of his elbows, where there was a red scrape.

"Wait. Did she really tackle you?" Kuro asked.

"No. I tripped." Bao grumbled.

Kuro threw her head back and laughed loudly, startling Bao and Mikaela.

Bao stared, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

"And my wife." Aguma said, dryly, walking up with Kurai, their daughter, on his shoulders.

"Mommy!" Kurai reached for her mother, smiling widely, "Mommy!"

"Oh, there's my little angel!" Kuro smiled as she took her daughter in her arms, "How ya doing?"

"Hungry!" Kurai exclaimed.

Kuro blinked, "You just ate two hours ago!"

"I'm telling you, she has a black hole for a stomach." Aguma chuckled, moving by and towards the grill.

"Yours too, huh?" Chris asked as he was dragged up by Nefera. Despite being born with a condition that left her normally emotionless and with no sense of time, she was sure excited as of that moment.

"Mom!" Nefera Cadelle called, "Is lunch ready?"

And, despite being only five, Nefera was extremely smart and bright for her age.

"Not yet, honey. But Uncle Aguma's working on it." Nefertiti smiled.

"In the meantime, you kids can help me set the table." Kuro grinned, and blinked as she heard the doorbell, "Strange. Who could that be...?"

Kuro looked at Mikaela who grinned, "I got this."

Kuro nodded, and moved off the veranda and through the house. She blinked as she opened up the front door. A broad smile made it's way across her face.

"Well, well, well..." Kuro smiled, "Who's this dude?"

"Angelo Konzern." Julian Konzern chuckled, ruffling a hand through a messy head of black hair. Blue eyes gleamed as the boy glared at Julian.

"Da- ad." Angelo whined.

"Dad?" Kuro repeated, blinking, "When did you become a father?"

"That's a story for another time." Nero popped up out of nowhere, "Julian, give me my nephew before I kidnap him."

Kuro chuckled as Julian rolled his eyes but handed his son over to his brother. Nero laughed as he took the young boy in his arms.

"How old is he?" Kuro asked as she let the brothers in, "Nero, follow the noise to the back."

Nero nodded, and, making funny faces at a laughing Angelo walked away.

Kuro shut the door, and looked expectantly at Julian.

Julian sighed, "Four. And I have no idea who his mom is." He ran a hand over his face, "I just know that a social worker showed up one morning at my house and said Angelo was my son."

"Angelo..." Kuro mused as she moved to the kitchen and reached into the refridgerator to pull out some drinks and the platter of hamburgers and hotdogs that Aguma would need to cook up, "Is that Italian for angel?"

Julian nodded, looking impressed, "Yes. How'd you know?"

"You're a part time CIA agent, on my team, no less, Julian. You do the math."

Julian shrugged, "True." He looked at the plate of food Kuro was uncovering, "I know your cooking. You put nuts in some of your meat. Does that...?"

"Is Angelo allergic?" Kuro asked and Julian nodded, "You're lucky. I forgot to put the nuts in."

Julian looked relieved, "Sorry. I know I said I wouldn't come but Nero..."

"He somehow convinced you?" Kuro chuckled as she and Julian walked outside, "Julian let me say a few things. One, I made more than enough food for everyone to take home leftovers." Kuro handed Aguma the platter of hamburgers and hotdogs, "And two, doesn't matter if you drop of the sky, you're a part of this family. Because that's what we are. No matter if some of us aren't blood related."

"Amen to that!" Mikaela called from where she and the kids- Angelo somehow having been included- had finished setting the tables.

"Hey, Julian!" The man looked up from where he had been staring at the ground to see Lucas waving at him, "Come on, man join the party!"

Julian grinned, "Yeah, hold on a minute." He looked at Kuro, who was eyeing him, "Thanks Kuro."

Kuro grinned as Julian walked over to his friends, before she turned and walked over to her husband. Aguma, without looking, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Good speech there." Aguma murmured to her.

Kuro chuckled, "No speech. It was the truth."

"That's what people see in you, you know?" Aguma said, suddenly.

"What?" Kuro's eyebrows drew together.

"The truth. You never lie. You tell the truth. I think that's why people trust you so much."

Kuro chuckled, and leaned up to kiss Aguma on the cheek, "Hurry up with the food. We practically got a hungry army waiting on it."

Aguma rolled his eyes, but turned back to the food as Kuro stepped away and turned to look behind her, at the group of frien- No, she reminded herself, _Family._

Because through the last fifteen years, the bonds between the wild and loving group in front of Kuro, they had grown to be nothing more than one big family, that no matter what happened, they'd always have each other's backs.

* * *

 **And... that's the end of this story. I know it probably seemed rushed, so... sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! And- hold up!- there's a sequel coming! And it'll be focusing more on the kids than the adults. Like the cases they have as their years as cops and lawyers and not to mention how Kurai goes through life with her father in a coma- *gasp* I've already given too much away! Oh, spare me! *faints dramatically***

 **But, before I post that, I'm gonna post another MFB fic- this one AU, a bit like Fast and Furious, but not entirely. And let me not forget the Percy Jackson chapter I'll be posting tonight... But that's something I'll only work on when I have writer's block for all my other stories.**

 **So, on that note, please keep a look out, and also, start typing and leave the precious review I know you will! Until next time, ciao!**


End file.
